So wrong yet so right:rebooted
by Ukawareta Okami
Summary: The hero of twilight finds closure with his past adventure and reunites with his loved one thanks to the intervention of a cat and fairy, years later his descendant embarks on a similar journey realizing with each passing day just what the woman next to him really means to him Update: I have been on hiatus long enough it seems so with new experiences to write with I shall continue.
1. A depressed hero

Midna and Link fanfic- takes place after twilight princess (roughly 6 months after)

And so starts the rebooting of this series ( shall be fixing errors and adding a little extra content all free of charge , Whoop for free DLC )

title- So Wrong Yet So Right- yes its a lemon

will bring in char's from other parts of the series yes I will be making an appearance

Author: my second creation how nice to start something fresh

Link: Fresh? What about yer first story

Author: on hold for now

Midna: you've got writers block don't you?

Author:...No just multitasking

Midna: Right...

Author: Ahem for now I'll be addressed as Shikia

Midna/Link: ?what?

Shikia: well duh I'm part of the story

Link: since when

Shikia: Since now wolf boy

Midna:...

Shikia: okay enough stalling ONWARD!

Chapter 1- a depressed hero

Only a day had passed since she shattered the mirror and Link wasn't who he was, the once proud hero, a mere shadow of his former self. He was brooding, something unnatural to his character.

"Why Did she have to break that damn Mirror"

link howled punching the wall in front of him, a neat dent could be seen when he retracted his fist. Link scanned the wall surveying the various cracks and dents. He then looked at his fist, the knuckles were smeared red with crimson. A weary sigh came from the Hero, realizing he had spent the day punching a wall and cursing.

" How cruel love is", Link thought.

The hero's thought once again turned to the woman his frustration originated. That exotic woman sometimes a complete mystery to him yet at moments as easy to read as a book, though Link didn't fully know how to read yet. Still Link was surprised when Midna shattered the mirror. A single tear traveled down his face. He saved the Kingdom, both of them but in process it seems condemned his heart.

"Some grand reward from the goddesses this is", he fumed in anger, of all the things he did all the hero would get in return would be a thanks and a return to his normal life.

"Should've wiped my memory while they were at it, at least then I'd be happy", the blonde hero finished.

A weary sigh came from the hero once more, the irony of the situation dawning on him, at the start of his journey, he wanted to return to normalcy , now that he had a taste of adventure, he wanted more.

"Damn, I get what I wanted and it still isn't good enough", Link fumed further.

The hero found a stool and sat, replaying the days events over, realizing how he wasted the day acting much like an immature brat. Link stood up meandering his way toward the bed, then slumping on it and dozing off.

A ways away the goddesses were having a private discussion. A petite green haired woman led the proceedings.

"Look at him, best years of his life and he is wasting them acting like a.. well... I do not know, but its unhealthy", she huffed with great annoyance.

The fiery red head then spoke, her idea seemed to displease the green haired one "And what would you like us to do spend the night with him I guarantee he will feel a lot better, not that he will be the only beneficiary"

The sapphire blue haired woman spoke next a bit more annoyed than the green haired woman, "That maybe what you want Din, but I think we all know he desires another woman, perhaps a bit of intervention is in order"

Din returned the comment gracefully," Oh and I suppose you know what it takes to please a man Nayru, my aren't we the adventurous one"

Nayru sighed her impulsive sister could be a handful at time, "what I'm saying is we send someone to accompany him, someone who can reunite the worlds without a repeat of what happened centuries ago, what do you think Faoroe?"

Faoroe sat silently in pensive thought, " we could send Him he is the only one capable of opening a portal between worlds"

Din added her opinion to the idea, "wait Him?, no way after we sealed him up and cleaned up the mess I was sore for decades, I don't feel like playing maid again"

Nayru then spoke her words more encouraging than Din's, "actually given the risks and how long he's been sealed I think this would actually work, although I will have to erase some memories"

Din wouldn't give up on her argument however, "No way he is worse than Ganon, what if he decides to turn Hyrule into his personal playground"

Nayru laughed, "don't worry sister he wont remember everything about who he was just his name, I assure you, he wont harm a fly"

Din sighed, Nayru wouldn't be this stubborn if she wasn't sure about this.

Nayru pulled a key from the sleeve of her robe, she remove the locket she was wearing a tiny keyhole was visible on the surface, inserting the key and turning it, Nayru dropped the locket into a portal leading to Hyrule, the locket's magic would take care of the rest.

"well no turning back now", Din added a look of worry apparent on her face.

As the locket fell It took the shape of a person, landing in Hyrule field, the figure groaned, stirring awake, the bits of the locket that were left formed clothes for the now apparent young male teen, he opened his eyes surveying the world around him, eying the clothes next to him he quickly dressed, hoping no one saw his nude form. The young man sneezed,

"damn its cold and all I get to cover up is a pair of shorts and a shirt", he shouted angry at the situation he was in.

The young teen stood up his long white hair swayed in the passing breeze, he rubbed his arms vigorously, a note fell from the sky. Reading it quickly he headed in the direction of the forest as it instructed. High above the goddesses watched the scene unfold with calculating eyes.

" I do pray sister..that he is able to resolve the current dilema Faoroe's chosen faces and perhaps", she paused looking at the young man with sad eyes, " his own", she finished.

Chapter one end

Shikia: damn it is cold

Link: wow sucks to be you

Shikia: just wait buddy you'll get yours

Midna: do anything and you'll find yourself eating food through a straw for a week

Shikia: sorry didn't mean to threaten your boy toy

Midna: (laughs)

Link: …...

Shikia: what?

Link: just how badly do I get hurt in this so called "story"?

Shikia: well...uh...That's a good question

Link: Right thought so

Midna: I take it there will be a chapter two

Shikia: Yes... (ideas?)

So long folks see ya in Chapter two,


	2. Unlikely duo

Okay chp two lets get started (rebooted version, mainly fixed errors and sentences)

Shikia: ahem attention I have an announcement

Link: This early in the morning?

Midna: You woke me up for an announcement?

Shikia: Yes now pay attention, this is chapter two, Its very important so please act appropriate

Link/Midna: that all?

Shikia: Yes

Link/Midna:...

Shikia: wait did y'all drink the coffee this morning?

Link/Midna: Yes why?

Shikia: umm ya instead of my secret ingredient I accidentally put an aphrodisiac

Link/Midna:!

Chapter two- unlikely duo

The young teen steadily walked through the forest, note in hand, further reading told him seek out a spirit in the springs in Ordin province, after crossing the bridge leading to Ordin, the white haired boy made a right as the paper instructed, the feel of cool spring water greeted his feet.

"okay I'm here, now what do, I just wait here?" he huffed out.

Plopping himself on the ground he dug his fingers through the sandy soil beneath the water, a loud voice boomed out

"You have finally made it, I almost grew tired of waiting", it said.

"just tell me why I'm here and what I'm supposed to do, this note tells me that much", the white haired boy called out.

"So it does, what shall I start with?, your name or your purpose, or perhaps I should say nothing", the voice queried

"My name start with that I cannot seem to recall it if I ever had one", the boy asked.

"Nayru's magic never fails my boy or as you are known by the goddesses, Shikia", the voice answered.

Shikia seemed content with the answer, "Do you have a name or shall I call you mysterious voice that makes my skin crawl", he asked the voice, its response was anything but nice

"I am Ordana and you little boy are a mere shadow of your former self do not think for a second I will hesitate to snuff out your bleak existence", it boomed.

"wow easy boy don't get your horns in a tangle ", Shikia laughed.

Ordana stomped a lighted hoof on the ground, "go to the village there you will find the hero Link, he should be preparing for a trip to Hyrule castle, you will be accompanying him willing or not", the last few words he said with horns pointed to Shikia. The white haired teen walked off in the direction ordanna pointed to mumbling "stupid bull" under his breath. As Shikia walked the path leading to Ordin the faint smell of Pumpkins and goats greeted his nose.

"well at least it doesn't smell bad, kinda pleasant actually", he said softly.

A mob of children rushed past him, screaming "Link" down the path, finally stopping in front of a blonde man about as old as He was.

"well that was easy", Shikia hummed with delight, "Now to introduce myself", he finished.

Shikia started to walk toward his target, but an older man began running in his direction, rather swiftly, the two collided causing the older man to throw the item he was carrying into the air, it was a sheathed sword. Without thinking Shikia caught it with two fingers, then balanced it on his hand, the sword end dipped down, telling the young teen, that the sword wasn't properly counter-weighted. The older man dusted himself off,

"sorry bout that was in such a hurry I wasn't paying attention, you alright?", he asked.

"Yes I'm fine sir as is your blade ", shikia held the blade up for the man.

"well thanks glad it didnt get dropped, would want it to be all scratched up before presenting it to the highness, oh where are my manner's the names Rusl", the man held up is hand, Shikia shook it while handing him the blade.

"My name is Shikia, may I ask what that blade is for?", the whitenette asked.

"Every year we present a blade to the highness for her best knight, I put all my work into the blade", he answered.

Shikia took note of Rusl's words, but the blades uneven balance disturbed him, half a pound of iron would easily fix the problem, but he didn't want to insult the man

"though this year I'll admit the quality of my work is lacking", rusl sighed.

"how so? The blade looks fine the edge is razor sharp", shikia said

"well the blade is uneven and the metal used to construct the blade itself isn't my usual grade", he admitted.

"hmm a copper, steel and gold alloy, tough when cooled and hardened but easily malleable while hot and being forged, interesting", Shikia said lost in thought

"I'm impressed you seem to know a thing or two about metal, you a blacksmith?", Rusl said in shock.

"No, have you thought about adding silver to the mixture, works wonders after its cooled and hardened, particularly when mixed in with other metals in the production of swords", Shikia continued.

"well silver is hard to come by so I make due with copper, steel and gold", Rusl added.

Shikia sighed he had just been talking about how to produce better metal for swords, a golden or in the situation silver opportunity shown for him

"well I could work on that blade for you, finding silver will be no problem for me", shikia offered.

"We have to deliver this blade in three day's, I'm not sure there is enough time for a weapon reforging", Rusl said.

Shikia pondered on how to convince the man, if Link was making the delivery he had to accompany him no matter what. Right on Que said man walked up

"Rusl how's the new blade coming along?", he asked.

"Oh Link well, cant stall any longer, though I wish I had another week to work on it", Rusl sighed defeated at the situation.

"Don't worry I'm sure Zelda will understand I'll explain to her", Link said.

Rusl thought for a moment, an idea came to him.

"wait, Shikia how long would it take you to fix this blade?", Rusl asked.

Said teen pondered how long it would take to fix the blade plus the materials needed to make the modifications and fix the counter weight.

"A day would be enough, but the materials needed you don't have", Shikia said sadly.

"Hyrule market should have what you need and for a decent price, Id buy from a goron trader though if you want the best deal", Link added.

"Perfect, Shikia, you can accompany Link on the way to Hyrule castle, the trip is two days that leaves you the day you need to fix it", Rusl cheered.

"...but wait I thought you needed to present this blade in three days", Shikia said confused.

"That's why you leave starting now the wagon and horse are already prepped, any objections?", Rusl said patting Shikia on the back.

"I guess not I had business in the castle anyway so its a win-win for each of us, oh and consider the blade on the house", Shikia sighed.

"free?, seriously...okay I'll take it", Rusl said bewildered.

Link shook his head, the stranger in front of him was quite different, if unusual.

"So Shikia is it names Link, and I hope you smith as good as you talk", Link spoke.

Shikia gave a smirk, he didn't know how he knows the workings of metal and blade forging , but right now he had more pressing matters like what materials he would need for the blade. The pair walked to the wagon a chestnut mare was saddled to it

"How you doing girl ready for the trip?", Link asked the mare, it neighed in and eager tone obviously happy.

"Nice horse if there is only one then she must be fast and strong", Shikia commented.

Link laughed, "Her name is Epona and yes she is fast and strong, we'll get to Hyrule castle in a day if shes up to it".

Shikia stood in amazement, "Now that is fast what do you feed her?, Super carrots?"

The blonde horseman laughed again, "No just what every horse eats"

Shikia approached the mare cautiously, Epona glanced at him. The teen held an outstretched hand out to pet the horse, Shikia's fingers grazed the side of her, she neighed in approval. Shikai sighed in relief.

"didn't want her carrying a passenger she didnt like", he said.

Link looked at him quizzically, though odd he did have an aura of kindness around him, yet there was something underneath that aura, that disturbed him it wasn't evil, but it didn't have any emotion behind it, Link shrugged the feeling off and got into the driver's seat of the wagon, Shikai rode shotgun. Link cracked the reigns jolting Epona to gallop, or take off from Shikia's point of view.

"You sure about not feeding her super carrots?", Shikai yelled gripping his seat fiercely.

"She likes to bolt out sorry", Link yelled in apology.

Shikia resettled into his seat, after adjusting to the speed.

"So how long till we reach Hyrule castle", Shikia asked.

"A day if we keep this up", Link answered.

"Great I'll be in the back, need to put together a list of materials", Shikia added climbing into the back of the wagon.

The teen studied the sword pensively yes it was unbalanced, but the design of the sword left little in the area of blocking unless the person using it carried a shield.

"well if I only give it one cutting edge and flatten the other side that would make parrying easier, but then the blade would be to long for that design..hmm", Shikia thought out loud.

An idea came to the young smith, "well if I make the non-cutting edge a copper silver alloy that would give the blade a hardy yet absorbent back and if the blade edge itself is a steel gold alloy then that would make it hard and resistant to corrosion", Shikia huffed, "but that would still not be strong enough, what metal that I know of is highly resistant to heat and hard when forged...harder than any other metal", he finished.

Shikia sat in pensive thought, Link's voice broke his concentration, "Shikia we're at the gates"

Said teen popped his head out of the wagon's canvas.

"You've been back there for hours got everything figured out?", Link asked

Shikia lowered his head, "everything except one metal, it would bring everything together but i havent thought about it, it needs to be highly resistant to heat and hard when forged"

Link thought for a moment, "have you tried titanum?"

Shikia starred at link highly confused.

"what I say something funny, just ask the gorons around town they know what it is", Link sighed in annoyance.

Shikia hopped out of the wagon sword in hand," all right I'm off to a forge, where ya wanna meet at?"

"Do you know where Telma's bar is at?", Link asked.

"follow the drunken guards right?, I'll ask when I'm done go on, besides I'm leaving it to you to find us rooms", Shikia said waving his hand motioning Link to go.

"...okay don't start trouble the guards are very paranoid", Link warned.

"Yes sir, got it paint the town red", Shikia laughed.

Link stifled a grin another crack of the reigns and Eopna trotted down to a nearby stable, Shikia sighed.

"follow the smoke I guess, hope those gorons are reasonable", he said softly.

A few blocks away Link sat drinking a tall glass of milk, a red headed woman stood polishing a glass.

"whats wrong honey you seem down today", she said.

Link sighed, the past six months weighing in his mind, "Just miss an old friend, she left after I saved Hyrule..."

"That doesn't sound like just a friend, sounds like someone forget to say something important", Telma said.

Link choked on his milk, the bartender seemed to have quite the empathic ability

"well...uh..I just forget to say goodbye..that's all", Link stammered.

"uh huh and rupees grow on trees, be honest with yourself best thing you can do now", Telma said.

"damn...wish I could see her", Link moaned.

"well you've got two legs and your young, go get her", Telma said.

"...yeah if these legs could do that I'd already done it", Link said mourfully.

"you make it sound as if shes in another world ", Telma said.

"You have no idea", Link moaned resting his head on the table.

At that moment the doors to the bar opened up a young man with waist long white hair walked in holding a wrapped up package, he was whistling. He took a seat next to Link.

"It's done and I have good news", he said.

"what good news could you possibly have, Shikia?", Link questioned.

"Well my moody companion, the blade is done and I made a little money on the side", Shikia beamed.

"and by a little you mean?", Link asked.

"one-thousand rupees, gorons pay well for great forging jobs, heck they took care of the purification process for the metal, and that really cut the time down", Shikia shouted with joy.

"Great we have two days of doing absolutely nothing", Link croaked.

"I don't think so, we need to do something fun and by the sounds of it you need it", Shikia said.

Telma looked at the strange teen in front of her, the white hair had her puzzled but the crimson red eyes had her amazed.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Shikia redirected his attention, and his joyful attitude to the bartender.

"I'm Shikia nice to meet ya you're Telma right", Shikia said joyfully.

The bartender giggled, what an amusing young man.

"So how is my favorite grumpy hero doing today, hopefully not drunk", Shikia laughed.

"Not yet honey but I'd take him with you, maybe your cheerful attitude will rub off on him", Telma laughed.

"I will mam and thank you for holding him here for me, he was supposed to get some rooms in order for us but luckily I thought ahead", Shikia sighed.

"Take care come back if y'all need anything", Telma said.

Shikia hoisted Link onto his back, the blonde teen grumbled. The whitenette sighed as he carried his new friend to the room he had rented for their three day stay. Plopping Link on his bed, Shikia rolled onto his and quickly fell asleep.

Over the course of the night Shikia tossed and turned in bed, violent images crossing his mind, the sights that visited him were terrifying and familiar, looking down in the dream world he saw his hands were covered in blood, someone was calling his name. Shikia woke up to Link shaking him and shouting his name

"I'm.. Up..I'm Up dammit", shikia yelled.

Link gave a sigh, "you were screaming in your sleep wanna talk about it sounded rather rough"

"I'd rather not, what time is it?", Shikia yawned.

"early morning, I had a meeting with the princess earlier, we're are meeting her today to present the blade", Link said plainly.

"okay have fun with that", Shikia yawned still sleepy.

"that includes you, she wanted to meet you after hearing about what quick work you did on that blade." Link added.

"...Okay now I know I'm dreaming because there is no way the princess of Hyrule would want to talk to me", Shikia chuckled.

"get dressed and put something decent, I wouldnt want you to give her highness a scare with you walking in shirtless", Link said.

"hmm no macho-man today huh damn I thought that would be hilarious", Shikia giggled.

Link glared at him making the snow haired teen put on a shirt, along with a faded red trench coat, Shikia left the buckles on the front undone, showing off the skin tight shirt he wore.

"where did you get that?", Link asked.

"Oh this found it in a clothes shop great deal a hundred ruppees, plus I got pants for free with this so that made it even better", Shikia stands up revealing the pants that went with the coat, they matched his hair.

"oh and I got boots also, those sandals just weren't gonna make it", Shikia added.

"well at least you look presentable", link said.

Link motioned Shikia to follow leaving the room and walking through Hyrule market they came upon the castle gates the guards recognise Link and let the pair pass, a few more guards greeted them and escorted link and Shikia to the throne room. As they entered the throne room, the guards bowed, the princess herself sat on her throne, upon seeing Link she got up and briskly walked to him.

"Glad you could make it, you did bring him right?", zelda asked.

Link smirked and pointed to the man in question, said man backed up a bit.

"I see so you are the one who fixed the ordin sword, may I see it", Zelda asked gracefully.

Shikia unwrapped the sword, the newly designed handle was visible first, etched on it was a crescent moon, the cloth fell to the floor revealing a polished black sheath, with silver lining the edges. Zelda and link both were in shock the sheath itself was a piece to talk about.

"could you draw the blade, I'd like to see how it looks", Zelda asked anxious to see what the boy had to offer.

Shikia did as commanded unsheathing the blade to reveal a sword as black as the sheath that carried it, a low gasp could be heard from the knights in the throne room. Zelda was speechless, the blade itself did not have the form of ordinary swords that a knight would carry, this on had only one cutting edge the other edge was dull, this blade was made for someone who fights without a shield, this blade was capable of defending its wielder from blows, if the person doing so knew how.

"well is it to your liking I did not know what type you were looking for so I chose something that could be used in just about any situation", Shikia said.

Zelda chose her words carefully, " It will be perfect for what I had in mind, now Link, Shikia follow me to my private quarters there is something of great exclusion I must speak with you two about."

Link and Shikia looked at each other, but followed the princess's command anyway, once in her private room Zelda got straight to the point.

"Shikia do you know why you are here?", Zelda asked.

"I was never told just given orders to blindly follow which I'm sick of", Shikia said.

"Orders?", Link asked.

Zelda sighed, " you two were never told anything were you"

Link and Shikia both looked at her strangely.

"Since you two were never told, I'll say this, Shikia your job on Hyrule is to help Link and Link you are supposed to prevent an accident from reoccurring", Zelda said.

"What accident", Shikia asked.

"about three centuries ago Hyrule was once ravaged by one man, who hated both twili and Hylians", Zelda calmly said.

Link was about to say something when Zelda stopped him.

"the gods were able to seal him up but the damage he caused would affect hylians for decades, the reformation of lake hylia is due in part of him and many other landmarks that grace are country", Zelda said.

"and what does this have to do with Link and I?", Shikia asked.

"you two must reconnect the worlds, and Link when you get to the other side give my regards to Midna", Zelda added.

"Now that is all I have to tell you, and Shikia keep the blade, you will need it for the coming journey", Zelda finished.

Shikia pushed the blade into Zelda's hands.

"I will make my own weapon princess I have a particular type I prefer to use", Shikia said.

"I see, then I suppose you will need a forge and metal right, I will commission some for you, please be safe this journey will not be easy", Zelda said.

"journey? What journey?", Link asked.

"Go to the arbiter grounds first, the sages there will tell what to do", Zelda spoke.

"why us, I thought I was done being a hero", link said.

"because her cowardly guards want to sit on their plated posteriors and get drunk all day, that's why"

Zelda held a hand to her mouth," Link you are the only one with enough skill for this task, but you cant do it alone, so the goddesses sent him"

"way to sugar coat it princess, though I don't think Link is in the mood for sweets right now", Shikia huffed.

Link held his head down, "always me right no other can do it, you know I sound more like and errand boy than a hero", Link grumbled.

"way to go princess you've put him in depressed hero mode, Link it isn't that bad, besides think of all the traveling, the sights, the horrible food at shady inns, and the hot springs, or at least I hope there is hot springs", Shikia said trying to cheer up his friend.

A subtle chuckle could be heard from the blonde hero, it grew louder then Link pulled his head up, a smile apparent on his features.

"see you should smile more, the world isn't that depressing", Shikia cheered.

"so how long will it take for you to prepare?", Link asked.

"hmm two days if those gorons are still there", Shikia said.

"perfect I'll have the materials delivered to the forge, please may the goddesses watch over you two", Zelda said gracefully.

Link and Shikia bowed taking there leave, the princess watched form her window as the two exited the smiled, those two could do this, she only hoped Shikia wouldn't remember, the princess was quite surprised the worlds most dangerous man and practical enemy to Hyrule was right in front of her and yet seemed as harmless as a newborn kitten, Nayru did well.

Skikia and Link were walking down the castle steps when Shikia stopped mid-step, his blonde companion turned to look at him.

"something wrong, Shikia?", Link asked.

"yeah we have no idea whats going on and yet are trudging of to find out, who in their right mind would do such a thing?", Shikia grumbled.

"welcome to the life of a hero", Link cheered patting his traveling companion on the back.

Shikia sighed, he wondered how Link put up with it, surveying his companion a light bulb went off.

"I see we are both in need of a weapon or do you have something already worked out my adventerous partner", Shikia asked.

"I'll be heading out to the sacred grove in a couple of days, got to get supplies for the trip, you can tag along if you want", Link yawned.

"sounds like someone giving me a test of my forging skills, you're on man", Shikia shouted lightly punching Link in the shoulder.

Shikia ran off in the direction of the forging district, Link calmy walked toward the stables, having thought before-hand and had the wagon packed with everything needed, though he would be patient, and wait for his partner, if what Zelda said held any water he would need the help. A ways away distinct humming could be heard along with the clank of a hammer on hot metal. A group of gorons watched in utter amazement as a young man half their size worked on a long rod of metal with ease

"that would take two of us to work on something that big, gorro" one of them said.

"I saw him working a blade earlier, it would stack up well with our work, gorro", another said.

"what is he crafting now, gorro", a third one added.

The young man heard the conversation, and gave his answer.

"A scythe, blades are too easy to make this one proves challenging, and I will see my best work through this one, after this I will not smith anymore", he said.

"why gorro, you'd easily be hired by the royal armorer", A goron from the group said.

The young man sighed, what good is working over hot metal all day if your friend does all the fighting, plus, traveling appealed to him more.

"because a friend of mine needs help, and my skills as a blacksmith are useless to him, so my skills in combat I will use instead.

While the conversation carried on he continued to strike the long rod forming a staff, looking over a kiln he nodded and pulled another rod from it, this one thicker and a little shorter compared to the other, he checked the other rod making sure a slit was formed on one end, smirking he returned to the thicker rod, grabbing a larger hammer, he fiercely pounded on it flattening it out leaving one end untouched. The gorons watched in shock, as the weapon took shape, the blade curved inward and was mounted to the top of the staff, three counter weights were added behind it, to make swinging the weapon easier. The young smith eyed his work, the form was right now for the hard part finishing it, placing the rather large weapon in a pool of cold water to cool, he prepared the tools needed to finish it , a grinder, a piece of leather, and lastly, silk cloth. Pulling the cooled scythe from the pool of water, he applied the grinder to the inward edge of the blade, running it over delicately, making sure to apply even pressure. After several passes , he took the leather strap and rubbed it along the shaft, once finished, the silk cloth was pressed into a crevice on the shaft, giving a tug to make sure a firm hold, he began the delicate procedure of wrapping the silk around the scythe forming a handle, pressing the last bit of silk into the other crevice, the leather strap was then rubbed along the handle, roughing up the silk to give better grip. The young man sighed and sat on a stool. Working on this weapon proved challenging but it wasnt finished, taking a look along the dull edge of the scythe, he knew what to do, heating a chunk of purified titanum he hammered it flat and stretched it into a rectangle, lining it along the dull egde halfway through the rectangle , he pounded into the scythe binding it along the edge, it made the perfect counter weight and gave the blade extra strength, something that will prove handy later. Dropping the finished weapon into the water, the young man stood up only to hear the caw of a rooster signaling morning

"well since I finished a day early might as well tell him", he sighed grabbing the scythe from the water, slinging it over his shoulder he began to walk to the building his partner would be staying at, nearing it he found Link standing outside, the blonde hero was surpriseed to see him.

"I though you said it would take two days Shikia", link said

"well things went good I thought I would have more trouble with it, so I finished early", Shikia huffed sleeplessness already apparent.

"well the wagon is already prepared sleep in the back, I'll wake you when we get there", Link said.

Shikia didn't bother asking how the wagon was already loaded, the word "sleep" from Link's mouth was all he heard, meandering towards the stall, he jumped into the back and fell asleep, Scythe in hand, a few minute later snoring could be heard.

"guess he did pull an all-nighter", Link said amazed.

Link eyed the weapon his companion made, it was quite large, and no doubt carried a bit of weight to it.

"well if he could make the thing I bet he can fight with it too", Link mumbled cracking the reigns, Epona took out of the stall, giving the speed and the cobbled stoned road, the ride was anything but smooth

"hope he's a heavy sleeper", Link thought out loud.

Shikia continued to snore oblivious to the four legged rocket that was pulling the wagon he was riding in, he rolled over, muttering,

"damm it Link quit feedind her super carrots".

Link let out a loud sneeze, checking his map, faron woods were only half a day away, he spurred Epona to move faster, hoping to make it by nightfall. The sun in the sky slowly descended, night drew closer, a lantern hanging from a wagon illuminated the drivers view.

"yep just how I remember, now where is that camping spot I used a lot", link asked to no one in particular.

In the back a figure could be heard groaning, and stirring it poked it's head out, earning a laugh from Link.

"well morning sleeping beauty, or I should say good night", Link jeered.

Shikia glared at his traveling companion, insulting his looks when he just got up was uncalled for.

"Ya are we there yet?", Shikia asked annoyed.

"yes and we're setting up camp for the night", Link said.

"sounds good", Shikia yawned.

Grabbing a few blankets from the back, Shikia handing Link one, along with a jar of prepared food.

"So why are we heading out toward the sacred grove?", Shikia asked.

"I left my sword there", Link quickly answered.

"smart...", Shikia dully said.

A rustling sound came from the bushes, Shikia and Link focused on the spot.

The rustling stopped. Going back to their food, the rustling sound came once more.

Shikia handed Link a sword he had purchased earlier, Link walked toward the bushes, giving a stab a blue ball of light flew out of it screaming,

"Monster!"

The blue ball of light smacked Shikia in the face, Shikia was on his knees, gripping his face.

"Oww my face and What the hell was that?", Shikia got up screaming a trail of blood oozing from his forehead.

The ball of light that hit him was on the ground, it didn't move, Link scooped it into his hands.

"Its a fairy and you've knocked it out so quit screaming", Link said coldly

Shikia found a bandage and covered his forehead.

"Is it alive?", Shikia asked.

"Yes, but it probably wont be till morning when it wakes, I'm off to sleep, night", Link yawned.

The blonde hero fell asleep, the fairy was put down on a soft cloth, it bright blue light still shining. Shikia sighed, and closed his eyes, sleep came shortly after.

Chapter two end

Shikia:finally that was long

Link: I'll say

Midna: I liked the part where you get smacked in the face

Shikia:...

Link: I agree

Shikia...

Link/Midna: something wrong?

Shikia: how much of that coffee did you two drink?

Link/Midna: all of it why?

Shikia:(walks away before blindness ensues)


	3. Unexpected growth and abilities

Chapter three

Shikia: ugh my head hurts

Link: quit complaining, take it like a man

Midna: you sure he's a man?

Link:...no not really.

Shikia: I'm not even going to try to prove you guys wrong...

Midna/Link: so that means you are not denying it

Shikia: (walks off)

Midna/Link:...

Link: okay I'll find him

Chapter three- unexpected growth and abilities

Shikia opened his eyes, faron forest seemed pleasant in the morning or so he thought, his eyes focused on the bright blue light of the fairy from the night before, to his surprise it spoke to him

"what are you starring at?", it asked in a rather feminine voice.

Shikia did not reply, he only rolled over and fell back asleep.

The fairy was annoyed by this,

"wake up lazy bum", it yelled flying over his head.

Shikia groaned and rolled over again, his hand accidentally swatting the fairy away.

The fairy flew close to Shikia's head and yelled loudly, "WAKE UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU WAKE UP"

Shikia groaned again, and opened his eyes, he was face to face with the fairy

"can I help you", he yawned.

A slap to the face was all the reply he got.

"I'M UP DAMMIT NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT", Shikia boomed, blowing the tiny fairy away.

The fairy, flew in front of Shikia, its voice stern , but not loud.

"If you ever do that again, I will rip your mouth off, got it?"

Shikia sighed, what an annoying fairy.

"I see you two are getting along well", Link chuckled.

"ya just peachy", Shikia mused.

Link laughed again.

"well I'm glad you're up, need your help, how good can you throw?", Link asked.

"good I guess, why?", Shikia answered.

Link smirked, "good follow me and hold this", he said handing Shikia a metal rod with prongs on one end.

Following Link to a cliff, Shikia looked beyond it , well beyond ordinary Hylian jumping was a ledge leading to somewhere else.

"hmm that's a good throwing distance, what makes you think I can throw it that far", Shikia asked.

"well you were sent by the goddesses, and you're not hylian that's for sure", Link said.

"oh, really and whats make you think that?", Shikia asked sarcastically.

"Oh I don't know the white hair or maybe its those red eyes", Link answered.

Shikia chuckled, and ran a hand through his hair, two pointy apparatuses popped out.

Link looked at Shikia in confusion the apparatuses sticking out from his companion's hair looked familiar, Link thought about what they looke like. Shikia took note of his friends odd face and ran his hand through his hair again feeling out the apparatuses.

"funny that's where my ears should be, and they have white fur on them, so soft", he said rubbing his apparent ears.

The fairy, who had been floating next to Link was in awe of the spectacle in front of it, a young man rubbing his supposed ears. Shikia then began fiddling with his pants, an act which stunned the two unfortunate people watching him.

"sorry just feels like something trying to free itself from my pants", Shikia said.

After loosening his belt, the thing trying to free itself escaped, though none of the three saw. When Shikia turned around, Link and the fairy gasped, poking out from Shikia's pants was what appeared to be a tail.

"odd don't see it, you guys see anything?", Shikia asked.

"feel around your back man", Link said.

Shikia did so, yet felt nothing.

"lower", Link commanded.

Shikia felt lower, still nothing.

"a little lower", Link sighed.

Shikia felt just a little lower, soft fur graced his hands, wrapping his fingers around it he guided his hand along it length, pulling it in front of him.

"hmm a white furred slender tail, and white fur ears, I think this happened overnight because I don't remember this yesterday", Shikia said.

Link starred at his friend, definitely not hylian. Shikia let go of his tail, it relaxed the tip flipped up to avoid dragging on the ground.

"nice long tail neko-boy", the fairy chided.

Shikia looked back at the fairy and said, 'yep aren't you jealous", this angered the fairy.

Looking over the cliff, shikia shook his head, "here goes nothing", Shika said hurling the metal rod, now attached to rope over the cliff it flew through the air sinking into the rock wall on the other side.

"okay went better than I thought", Shikai said stretching the rope taunt and securing it onto a sturdy branch.

"where did you meet this guy?", the fairy asked.

"home and that's all I'm gonna say, now who are you", Link said.

The fairy looked around, "I'm Navi and you two are?", the fairy said.

"I'm Shikia", Shikia said.

"I'm Link", Link said.

"odd names, mind if I join you?", Navi asked.

Shikia looked toward Link.

"your call hero", Shikia said.

"so I'm the leader now eh well that saves us from future arguments", Link said.

Link turned toward Navi.

"sure why not", Link said.

"great now we have a night light", Shikia beamed.

Shikia's comment was meet with a what would be later known as Navi Punches, Shikia never made the night light joke again.

The trio made their across the rope stretched across the chasm, once across Link checked his map.

"nothings changed, good", Link said.

Navi flew behind, bringing up the rear, her eyes fixed upon Shikia's ears.

*want to touch them so bad* she thought.

Flying closer she thought of a quick way to achieve this, plopping herself on his head she grabbed both ears.

"sorry been flying all day, need to rest", She breathed.

Shikia shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention elsewhere.

"I hope you know the way man", Shikia said.

Link smirked, "just follow me and try to keep up", Link said taking off into a sprint.

Shikia grinned and gave chase, holding himself back so as not to run the hylian over, Nayru knows, he would if he didn't watch it.

Navi held onto Neko boy's ears for dear life, her screaming brought the attention of her two companions.

"why are you two running we're not being chased", Navi yelled.

Her running companions burst into laughter.

"Its called fun Navi learn to enjoy it and besides this gets us to our destination faster", Shikia said.

Navi fumed, fun wasn't something she enjoyed regularly.

After some time Link stopped, Shikia stopped before smashing into him, the sudden stop, made Navi flip over hanging in front of Shikia's face, gripping his cat ears tightly.

"never again", Navi said starring Shikia in the eyes, though only briefly, his bright red orbs surprised her, though she didnt voic it.

"We here?", Shikia asked.

Link nodded, before them stood the entrance to the forest sanctuary, the blade of evil's bane was beyond its doors.

"okay it cant be as easy as opening the doors and walking through is it?", Shikia asked.

Link held his right hand out , the design Shikia often saw in Hyrule castle glowed dimly on it, three triangles stacked to form a bigger triangle. Navi gasped she recognized the symbol.

"how do you have the triforce?", she asked.

"just born with it", Link dully said as if having it was a burden.

The doors to the sanctuary opened up, Link walked forward, the master sword shined in the center on a pedestal.

"long time no see old friend", Link called out.

Navi flew ahead surveying the area.

"I thought they would have repaired the temple of time after he destroyed it I guess not, they even left the castle to ruin, now nothing remains of it, nothing from the old days remains now", Navi said sadly.

"I take it you were around during the Hero of time's era", Shikia said.

"yes, though I dont want to admit that makes a girl feel old", navi sighed.

"At least you know your age, I could be centuries old and I dont know it, damn it Nayru", Shikia said.

Navi gave a perplexing look at Shikia.

"why would Nayru erase your memories", Navi asked.

"If I knew that I would remember everything now wouldn't I", Shikia said sarcastically, earning another Navi punch.

While Shikia rubbed his arm Link pulled out the master sword, a breeze blew through the sanctuary, Link sheathed the sword and turned to his companions.

"all right now we go to the arbiter grounds", Link said.

Shikia's ears perked up," so we're done here?", he asked.

Link nodded.

Shikia waved to link before taking off, running out of the sanctuary. Navi barely had enough time grab hold of her handle bars on Shikia's head.

"Nayru be praised if I live through this", Navi mumbled. The only thing keeping her from falling off was her hold on Shikia's ears. Back on the cliff Shikia took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah that felt good", Shikia said.

Navi let go and flew away from him, her fairy senses telling her being near him was not a good idea right now, they never failed.

"LOOK OUT BELOW", Link yelled, jumping from the top of the rock wall, using neko-boy as a landing pad.

"gret goff mem", came Shikia's muffled voice.

"whats That cant hear you", Link said loudly.

Shikia pushed Link off , the hylian laughed.

"I said get off me, you ain't light man", Shikai yelled.

"well hopefully you wont be repeating that mistake in the arbiter grounds, besides you tougher than a goron so suck it up", Link said avoiding a fist from his angered friend. The fist made a nice crater in the wall, Link was thankful for his reflexes.

"are you two done?", Navi whined.

"nope just getting started", Shikia said, picking up Link and throwing him toward the drivers seat of the wagon, the hylians landed head first.

"I dont think you can drive upside down man", Shikia said.

"worth a shot", Link laughed.

"right', Shikia said climbing into the back, Navi situated herself on top of his head, moving hair to warm up, while they were gone winter had finally came, it was cold.

Navi sat shivering, Shikia noted this and pulled up the hood attached to his coat, the fairy quickly warmed up.

"thanks" she said.

"no problem", Shikia yawned, laying against the wagon side and falling asleep.

Navi looked over the young man, familiar memories flooded her mind.

"so much like him and yet so different", she whispered.

She took inventory of what was in the back, a black cloth bundle lay in a corner, Navi withdrew from the hood to investigate what it could be. Untieing the strings that bound the cloth to the object she saw what it was a scythe, a finely made scythe, she had seen the gorons best work in her travels, this was not goron made and yet ,looked better than anything she had seen.

"who made this, no hylian blacksmith could have and I dont see a goron seal on it, and the zoras dont use fire", she whispered.

Shikia turned in his sleep, "don't touch my scythe you gorons", he muttered.

Navi turned to the young man, "you?" she said dumbstruck.

A cold breeze blew through the wagon, Navi shivered as it passed through, and retreated back to the warmth of the hood. Link looked back and saw a small lump trembling under Shikia's hood, he laughed. Link drove on, the cold didn't bother him, he got used to it while on snow peak. Time passed quickly, Link knew they would be at Lake Hylia soon at which point Link would stop and rest and feed Epona.

A weary sigh came from the hero, what a trip so far riding all day and only getting little sleep. The wagon pulled into Lake Hylia, Link looked for a suitable place to stop and rest finding one near the shore he parked the wagon and hopped out, untieing Epona and leading her to the water. He pulled a few carrots from a satchel and fed her, then patted her back. Turning toward the wagon her opened the back flap and found hsi traveling companion still asleep, a blanket was rolled up in front of him with a note on it

*I'll probably be asleep when we get there so I laid this out for you-Shikia*

A pillow was wrapped up in the blanket.

"thanks Shikai good night man", Link said.

Rolling the blanket out over the drivers seat Link laid down, the stars shining above him, closing his eyes sleep took hold of him. Navi awoke quite warm, she found herself sprawled all over Shikia's face, she quickly got off and fixed herself, her hair was a mess. Shikia rolled over, mumbling,

"my face is cold dammit".

Navi arched an eyebrow, what strange person she thought, outside she heard Link groaning outside.

"great both of them arent morning people", she said.

"who isn't a morning person", Shikia asked.

"You two, its an eyesore watching you wake up, you act like corpses coming out of a grave, all the moaning drives me crazy", Navi complained.

Shikia sighed and grabbed Navi with two fingers placing her on his head, the sudden act shocked her.

"Link its go-time man get up", Shikai yelled.

Outside Link groaned.

"One more hour please", he whined.

Shikia sighed, Link did spend the night driving them up here so he decide to give him a break.

"go back to sleep, I'll get us a trip to the Gerudo desert", Shikia said.

Link slumped back into the seat and fell asleep. Shikia hopped out of the wagon scythe in hand.

"okay, show time", Shikia said.

Taking a stroll around Lake Hylia Shikia found the man who would give them a ride to the Gerudo desert, luckily since the princess sent them he agreed to do it for free.

The man gave Shikia a ticket good for one free one-way trip. Shikia continued to stroll around the Lake coming upon a witches shop he entered, the witch was surprisingly young and took quick to her new exotic customer.

"need something, or ya looking for more cat nip, meeow", she said.

"just looking, thought I'd poke around see if there's anything worth getting", Shikia said.

"better watch where ya poke around you might get more than what you bargain for", she said seductively.

Shikia knew what she was getting at, though such things held no interest for him...,yet anyway. The neko boy took a whiff of the place his nose guided him to a cualdron with a purple potion inside.

"whats this smells good", Shikia said eying the cauldron tail swinging back and forth slowly.

"That's growth potion, I don't think a big guy like you needs it though", the witch said bending over the counter.

"how much for a bottle?", Shikia asked.

"sixty rupees", the witch said her eyes still on Shikia, "though i don't mind giving a discount, wanna help stir my pot", she said lust very apparent in her voice.

Shikia had no interest in stirring any pots, "I'll take two, full price", Shikia said.

A low disappointing moan came from the witch, still she rang the order up.

"120 rupees please come again", she said.

Shikia took the bag from her and paye the bill, leaving quickly, he sighed once he was out of the shop.

"aren't we the popular one", Navi said rather annoyed.

"Hey I didn't do anything", Shikia responded.

Navi sighed, hopefully they wont be meeting many women on this trip.

"So why did you buy growth potion?", Navi asked.

"smelled good I couldn't resist it", Shikia said.

Navi face palmed, Neko boy and his impulsive desires, she thought.

Shikia took one of the bottles out and examined it, the purple liquid sloshed inside, he uncorked the bottle, and let the aroma escape.

"just watch where you're going don't need you spilling it everywhere", Navi warned.

Shikia laughed and kept walking, unfortunately his foot slipped into a hole and he trip sending growth potion toward Navi, the purple broth covered her, making her wings useless, before she fell, Shikia caught her.

"I told you to watch it now look I have potion all over me and I cant fly and...I'm..starting..feel..dizz-", Navi said before falling unconscious.

"uh-oh not good", Shikia said, running to the shore of the lake he quickly washed the potion off of Navi, leaning his ear close to, her he heard her breathing, a good sign at least.

"okay I guess I'll just put her on something soft and wait, worked last time", Shikia said.

Getting in the back of the wagon he looked for something to lay her on, he found nothing.

"guess I'll have to improvise", Shikia mused.

Gingerly lying down with Navi in his hand he lied on his back and laid the fairy gently on his chest, pulling his coat off he used as a blanket to keep them both warm, the hard wood of the wagon was cold but Shikia didn't care, he was more worried about the tiny blue light seemingly sleeping on him, when she woke up he was gonna get it. Shikia stayed awake fro a few hours watching over the unconscious fairy, after some time he fell asleep. Nightmares of what Navi would do to him frequented him through the night. Shikia awoke to the feeling of hot breath gracing his face, opening his eyes slowly he found his world in a blur, he tried to move his arms so he could rub his eyes to clear his vision up, but couldn't, something was on top of him, roughly a little smaller than him, who or whatever it was gripped his shirt tighter pulling themselves closer in snuggling themselves comfortably on him.

*Oh Nayru please dont let it be the witch from the potion shop* Shikia thought.

Closing his eyes then opening them again cleared his vision, thankfully it wasn't the witch however, it wasn't exactly what he hope it would be either. Shikia found a blue lightly blue skinned woman nestled on top of him, with medium length royal blue hair. He couldn't figure who it was until he took a peak down the woman's back, two large fairy wings protruded from it.

"Din save me when she wakes", Shikia said gloomily.

A ways away the goddess of power sneezed. Shikia eyed the woman who he believed to be Navi with fear and anticipation. The neko man knew he would experience a world of pain when she woke. He awaited the signal of his execution. The woman stirred resting her head into the crevice of his neck. Her grip on his shirt loosened and she sat up yawning, Shikia gulped the execution would be carried out shortly and quickly. The woman opened her eyes, she looked at Shikia confused.

"when did you get so small Shikia?", she asked.

Shikia recognized the voice definitely Navi, he then said his last words.

"more like when did you get so big?", he said.

Navi tilted her head to the side, she noticed the wagon had gotten smaller, along with everything else, she was quick to realize, they didn't shrink she grew.

A loud scream could be heard, Link fell from the drivers seat still sleeping.

Shikia looked up at Navi with fear, then noticed something, she grew but her clothes didnt. Closing his coat up which covered her he buckled it so it didn't show her nude form. Shikia sighed, he counted in his head from three, he reached one and opened his eyes, he was alive, but Navi was clutching his coat tight.

"Get me some clothes or I'll make sure you will never walk again", she growled.

Shikia let out a sigh of relief, then smiled.

"and what are you so happy about", Navi said angrily.

"I'm taking you with me to a cloth merchant, what I'll do after that...well you'll see", Shikia said happily.

Hopping out of the back Shikia yelled at his friend who was still asleep.

"Link I'm taking Navi to a cloth Merchant in Hyrule castle I'll be back before sunset don't leave without us", Shikia yelled.

A sleepy "okay" was Link's reply.

Navi was confused, there is no way in Hyrule anyone can get from Hyrule market to Lake Hylia and back before sunset on the same day.

"there's no way you can do it Epona wouldn't make it", Navi said.

"I'm not taking Epona, I'm gonna run carrying you all the way there and back, bridal style", Shikia said.

Navi started to laugh, "you're full of it I'll bet anything you cant do it", she said.

"and what will you bet I'm serious", Shikia said.

"If you can do it which you cant I'll wear whatever you say", Navi said.

"deal, hope your ready", Shikia said.

Shikia picked Navi up placing one arm across her back and the other under the backs of her knees, bridal style as the bet intended. Walking slowly away from the wagon Shikia looked up, the road leading to Hyrule market was up about 50 meters from where they were. Navi laughed.

"think you can jump that high neko-man or is the kitty afraid of heights, you can always quit, the only thing that will hurt is your pride", Navi said.

Shikia smirked, his eyes pulses bright red, bending his legs slightly a small crater appeared under each foot, Navi saw this, but ignored it.

"and up we go" , Shikia said jumping, soaring into the air, a bird passing by looked at Shikia, then flew away quickly.

"wow...how..did..you" Navi said slowly, her mind in a puzzle, a puzzle which consisted of Shikia and trying to figure him out.

They landed on the road leading to Hyrule market.

"and that cuts our travel time by 15 hours can you believe that?", Shikia said.

Navi was still in shock, a quick shake from Shikia jolted her into reality.

"come on it wasn't that bad was it?", he asked.

Navi shook her head, her mouth unable to form words properly.

"okay now for the 15 mile dash", Shikia said.

"15..mile..dash?", Navi asked.

"yes Im going to run 15 miles without stopping carrying you", Shikia said,

Navi's face went blank, any hope of him losing the bet seemed slim now.

"might wanna hold on tight, the wind will really chill ya", Shikia said before pushing one leg backwards, getting ready to run. Navi sighed, in her mind she should have never agreed to the bet, she'll apply this lesson later on future situations much like this one. Pushing off one leg Shikia began his run, bolting forward, the actual running started when his feet hit the ground, Navi looked behind her a single line trail where his feet impacted the ground could be easily seen in the soil, Navi was amazed how could anyone run or jump like this, he wasnt Hylian, but whatever he was certainly belonged elsewhere, not on Hyrule, this man was dangerous, yet didn't use his powers to hurt ,if anything to heal. She could tell they were making good progress scenery flew by quickly, he was actually gonna do it. As the speeding duo neared the castle guards looked out at the single line dust cloud coming toward them, a guard looking through an eyepiece said it was a man carrying a woman, another guard next to him asked to see, the guard handed him the eyepiece, the man looked through it, he couldn't believe it until said couple came flying over the rampart in front of the guards, all they heard was "sorry" before the couple were out of sight. Both guards looked at each other and agreed to leave it out of the report. Rounding the corner Shikia stopped in front of the cloth merchant, surveying his goods he bought four whole bundles of cloth, a white, black, blue, and dark purple, the merchant also had black leather on sale he gave Shikia a discount on it. Materials in hand Shikia guided Navi around until he found a shop that sold tailoring equipment, buying the complete kit Shikia found a work area in the back secluded from everyone else.

"Okay take it off I need to take measurements", Shikia asked.

Navi slapped him.

Shikia sighed," If I dont measure I cant fit it right I dont see whats so embarrasing anyway", he said.

"Need I remind You Im naked under this coat", Navi said annoyed.

Shikia got a dull look on his face, he didnt see what was wrong with the situation

"Im a woman you are a man, most men act perverted when in the prescence of nude women", Navi said.

Shikia just starred at her blankly.

Navi starred back.

"how do I know I ca trust you anyway", Navi questioned.

"Do I look like someone who would do anything to you", Shikia said rather coldly.

Navi sensed he was angry, if only slightly, she sighed, this wasnt getting anywhere and she needed clothes, though he could have just bought them.

"if you're wondering why Im making them its because they will be more durable than the overpriced rags in town.

Navi facepalmed, she decided to trust her companion, although her intuition said no, the trench coat dropped, she covered herslef with her hands still.

Shikia started whistling as he measured Navi getting every measurement accurate was important as was getting every mersurement, unfortunetely there was one measurment left, her bust.

Shikia sat in his chair he stopped whistling and blankly starred at her.

"what arent you finished measuring yet, Im getting goosebumps with your hands all over me", Navi whined.

Shikia continued to stare. Navi looked down she shoock her head

"hell no you can do it without that one", she said.

"okay enjoy not breathing properly", Shikia said.

"wait", Navi said. Slowly moving her hand off of her bust, Shikia took the measurment and began cutting materials, the plan for the outfit was simple something warm when cold and cool when hot, it combined features of a coat and thick shirt, the sleeves held a robe look to them at the cuffs they were parted, leaving one side longer than the other to allow free hand movement, a hood was adde to allow the head to remain warm, should the wearer be in a cold environment, the pants that went with it had many pockets. Once the materials were cut, stiching began, Navi watched with wonder as Shikia threaded the needle and sowed the peices together, it looked so easy, he finished the top first and gave it to Navi who slipped it on, before Shikia got to work on the pants though, he tightened something in the back of the top.

"breath in deep", he said.

Navi did, and felt something tighten around her chest, she could still breath easily, though.

"what did you do?", she asked.

"I built a bra into it that should make things more comfortable since your old one broke, and I didnt know your size until now", Shikia spoke.

{ He's very conciderate}, Navi thought.

Shikia turned his attention back to the pants, knowing her waist size, made this easier, making a few stiches, he looked it over, it would work but it wouldnt hold for very long, luckily he bought extra thread, finishing them up he checked them again.

"good", he mumbled to himself. He handed the pants to his female companion.

Navi tried them on, good fit, and very relaxed around the leg, it allowed for easy fluid movement.

"well how do they fit?", Shikia asked.

"great...thanks for..making them", Navi said blushing lightly.

"okay ready to go?", Shikia asked.

"Yes, and are you going to carry me again?", Navi said.

"Yes", Shikia said.

The whitenette grabbed the fairy's hand, and guided her through the streets, once reaching the gate, Shikia picked her up and ran once more, back to Lake Hylia.

A strange feeling hammered inside Navi's chest she couldnt place it. She leaneed her head closer to Shikia's chest listening to his heartbeat and nothing else. The loud thump-thump of his heart filled her mind, it was almost rythmic, navi couldnt resist falling asleep, halfway to Lake Hylia, the cat held a sleeping fairy in his hands.

Jumping down from the ledge Shikia looked at the sleeping fairy in his arms. His face had a slight red hue to it.

"damn...", was all Shikia could say.

The cat laid the fairy on a blanket he rolled out on the back of the wagon, he was about leave when, something pulled him down and onto the blanket. Looking down he found a sleeping Navi burrying her face into his chest, an act which flustered the cat . Shikia studied the situation, he wasnt leaving soon that was for sure. The cat sighed. Shikia inclined to sleep he found one hand gently running through Navi's hair, he looked at the offending hand with horror.

{what the hell am I doing}, Shikia thought

The hand kept running through her hair, earning a sound of approval from the sleeping fairy.

{stop it, damn body not listening to me}, he thought further

Navi's hands gripped onto his shirt pulling the cat and fairy closer, the cat was even further flustered. His hand continued to defy his master's wishes, the fairy woke up.

{great im dead}, Shikia thought.

Navi looked at Shikia her face a bit red, her words however starteled him.

"Dont move, you're staying right here", she commanded.

"why would I do that", Shikia asked.

Navi sighed, the cat talked way to much, she knew how to silence him, now that she thought about it, though it might backfire. Taking her chances she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, she held it there for a bit before parting, it worked the cat shut up, she smirked, and returned to snuggling up with him, she had to admit having a hylian sized cat to snuggle up to beat any blanket. The other bonuses of her "pet" also came to mind, he knows how to sow, can you get from point A to point B qiucker than anthing alive or built, and you can kiss him if the need arises, and he could probably build you a house with local materials by himself, yes having a neko-man was a bliss indeed, sometimes. Shikia surprised navi by wrapping his arms around her, his tail shortly followed. Navi was enjoying the moment when she felt something vibrate, she soon realised it wasnt a vibration it was Shikia purring.

{cats only purr when they are happy right?}, she thought.

The pair quickly fell asleep.

Chapter three end.

Shikia:well that ended nice

Navi:so warm...

Shikia:...chapter 4 is gonna kill me

Navi: how?

Shikia:...it greatly expands on what just happened

Navi: and by expands you mean'

Shikia: more in depth oh and Link..

Link:yes

Shikia: IT happenns

Navi:It?

Link:SERIOUSLY NO LIEING!

Shikia: (nods)

Link: (jumps for joy)

Navi:...okay

Midna:whats he so happy about?

Shikia: IT happens

Midna:( pins Link to the floor)

Link: ?_?... !_!

Midna: 3 3 3 3

Navi: (covers face)

Shikia: yeah thats a good hint on what happens next chapter

Navi: (points to Shikia then to herself)

Shikia: (nods)

Navi:...3...

Shikia: see you do li-

Navi:(glomps Shikia)

Shikia:(hands full at the moment)

Navi:( gets off)..hehe.. I made the kitty purr

Shikia:...I want more

Navi: huh, wait what are yo-

Shikia: (glomps Navi)

Navi: (moans loudly)

Shikia: ^.^

Navi:why'd ya stop?

Shikia: what have I created...

See ya next chapter...if I live


	4. Cannonballs and Histroy lesson

Chapter four, (oh no its here)

Shikia:...certain doom approaches...

Navi: certain doom?

Shikia:...chapter four.. its..here

Navi:...what happens

Shikia:...(whispers into her ear)

Navi: (face reddens), cant wait

Shikia:...(falls over)

Navi: (grins evilly)...(drags Shikia away)

Link:wheres Shikia? He's supposed to be here , I had an idea

Midna: an Idea...I don't know last time you said you had an idea, we were on death mountian, and I was shacking dirt and ash from my ears for weeks

Link:.. I don't have bombs with me this time besides it involves arrows

Midna:..I don't want to know (walks off)

Link: (sighs) damn i need a target dummy now

Shikia: (runs screaming) NO...I will not be used for personal gratification dammit

Link:...(knocks arrow)

Shikia: (keeps running)

Link:(lets arrow go)

Shikia: (falls over, arrow sticking out of back)

Link:...Yes (walks away)

Chapter four- cannonballs and history lessons

Shiki awoke to a blurry blue object, rubbing his eyes he found the blurry blue object to be his fairy friend, the cat sighed.

"Yet again she is on top of me, I'm glad she doesn't drool in her sleep", Shikia said half asleep.

The fairy tightened her grip on Shikia's shirt, the cat arched an eyebrow.

"should I wake her or keep quiet", Shikai asked himself.

The white cat stretched his arms out, letting them fall loose, he felt something soft on his right hand.

{should I even look}, Shikia thought.

Raising his head so he could see over her, he found the offending hand, the cat's face whitened, a bit of blood came out of his nose.

{move, before she wakes up, I dont feel like turning into a personal punching bag}, Shikia screamed in his head.

The hand didn't move, as if to say," No...I will feel what I want, and let you take the hit for it".

Shikia's head hit the floor, what a troublesome situation, he thought.

Navi stirred in her sleep, Shikia's hand fell off, much to his relief. The fairy snuggled close, earning a look of shock from the cat.

{what am I, her personal self-heating blanket}, Shikia though annoyed.

A yawn from the front seat, redirected Shikia's attention, the hero was waking up, this was confirmed by Link poking his head through the cloth cover, a smirk creepped onto his face.

"comfy, neko boy", he jeered.

"Shut up", Shikia spat back.

"seems some ones cranky, stay up too late last night", Link laughed.

Silence came from the cat, only a dead pan stare. Link backed up.

"okay, we're going to the Gerudo dessert, and don't kill me", Link said.

Shikia grumbled," and just how is that man getting us there?", he asked.

"shooting us out of a cannon, what else?", Link said.

Shikia turned white, "Do I look like I fly", he panicked.

"Yes" Link replied.

Navi woke up, upon seeing Shikia, she gave him her famous punch, the cat went flying out the wagon.

"okay he passes flying school", Link said.

Navi turned her anger toward Link," ready for your lesson?", She asked.

Shikia got up only to have Link land on him.

"she punch you too?". Shikia asked.

Link grumbled, "yes..and we both pass the flying lesson"

"and just now starting our pain classes", Shikia moaned.

"now get off me", Shikia commanded.

Navi approached her companions, they quickly got up. The trio made their way to the man who gave Shikia the ticket for the trip.

"okay Shikia, get in, you're first", Link said.

Shikia was about to reject when Navi smacked him on the back of the head, the cat unwillingly got into the device. The man repeatedly turned the crank running the machine, the device readied itself, then shot out its occupant, a screaming cat soared through the air, its landing anything but graceful, in the sand of the dessert two legs and a tail attached to a posterior stuck out, the tail swaying sightly. Link looked through his spyglass, and saw his companion's 'landing'.

"I thought cat's landed on their feet", he asked.

Navi face palmed, her companions antics were crude, and yet, the fairy had to stop from laughing.

"okay Navi, you're next", Link called.

The fairy had other ideas, smacking Link, she pushed him into the device, she gave the man the signal to start the machine, it cranked and readied into firing position, it fired a screaming hero sized cannonball. Shikia had just pulled himself out of the sand, he soon learned what being hit by a hylian cannonball felt like, all the cat heard was,

"INCOMING", a flying Link screamed.

Shikia looked up, and was smacked by Link sending him rolling a few feet, a few moments later the cannon sounded, sending a blue blur toward Shikia, the cat sighed.

"incoming", Shikia mumbled, taking the impact.

Navi got up and dusted herself off.

"See, its not that bad, the landing is actually soft", Navi said.

The cat and the hero glared at her, the fairy stuck her tongue out. Shikia shook sand out of his ears.

"So where is the arbiter grounds exactly", Shikia asked.

"That tower over there, is where we are headed, good thing its nightfall, otherwise it would be really hot", Link answered.

"all right lets get walking", Shikia cheered.

The trio trekked across the dessert, it wasn't too far, getting to the tower would be easy as long as its night time. Navi broke the silence that settled upon the group.

"this place changed to, I remember the lake being a little further away, and the fortress is gone", Navi said.

The cat looked at her, a question formed in his mind.

"fortress?, Gerudo fortress?...sounds familiar", Shikia said.

"A fortress comprising of nothing but women sound familiar cat?", Navi said annoyed.

"yes and no", Shikia said, "just trying to remember my past", he finished.

Link saw the entrance to the now deserted goblin camp, urged his companions to hurry. Going through the abandoned camp, the trio found themselves at the foot of the tower.

Shikia looked up,"wow that's tall and big", he said amazed.

Link didnt bother saying anything, he quickly ran up the stairs and through the open entrance, his companions followed behind, inside they found a room with no easy way to leave.

"no easy was across is there", Shikia said surveying the swirling sand which acted as the floor replacement where there wasnt solid stone. The room had no walkable way to the other side a metal contraption hanged from the ceiling on the other side, Shikia however noted the tall pillars placed about the room.

"here we go", Shikai said jumping up to the closest pillar placing both feet on the top he easily balanced himself, he crouched, bringing his hands to where they gripped the top of the pillar, his tail swayed freely.

"okay neko-man how are we getting across?", Navi asked.

Shikia pointed toward Link, who pulled out two devices from his bag, he handed Navi one and aimed the other at the metal contraption, it shot a grappling hook at it, and latched on, pulling Link across quickly. Navi took note of what Link did and aimed the device at the metal hanging, it latched on and pulled her across, once on the other side she handed it back to Link shaking her head. Shikia was hopping pillar to pillar, he hopped on the last one which crumbled, jumping before it hit the sand he cleared it enough to grab the ledge leading to the other side, he pulled himself up, Link gave an approving nod, they continued onward. Following Link room to room they cam across a giant room with a pillar in the middle.

"luckily I left it here", Link said. Hopping on a button in the middle of it, he hopped up and down, causing gears to turn the pillar rose, once it reached the top it locked into place, Link hopped off the button. Shikia gave him a hysterical look.

The group was in front of a giant door, Shikia kicked it open, sending both halves flying outward, Link face palmed, Navi punched Shikia in the arm, the cat rubbed his now sore arm, walking down steps they found themselves outside, and on top of the tower, a black rock hanged by chains was in the center a pedestal for an object stood in front of it. Link calmly walked into the center.

"Sages we're here, show yourselves", Link commanded.

The ghostly figures of the sages appeared, circling the trio.

One of them spoke, "we see you've brought him good this wouldn't be possible without him", the sage said.

Shikia pointed to himself, Link shrugged. Another sage took note of Navi.

"The partner of the hero of time, we did not expect you to visit, what business do you have with these two?", it asked.

Navi looked away, even the sages have changed,"I'm here to finish what I left behind three centuries ago", Navi said.

Another sage shook its head, "the hero of time has long since left this world, how could you possibly finish what you left behind", it said, Navi lowered her head.

"Someone mind telling me whats going on and why I'm suddenly so important", Shikia huffed.

The sages grouped into a circle, after a brief moment they parted circling Shikia.

"shall we begin where this started, for this world anyway", a sage said, though it didn't wait for an answer.

"a few years after the hero of time left Hyrule, the twili appeared in Hyrule, the newly crowned queen had hoped for peaceful relations with the hylians,and had arranged a meeting, with the princess, the terms of the meeting required, that the queen beescorted by only two of her royal guardsmen, during the meeting she caught the eye of the hylian knight captain of the royal guard, after the meeting the captain met privately in her quarters in the castle, the two talked for hours, instantly forming a friendship, the Twilian queen thought to only stay for a week for the meeting and negotiations, but the months passed, almost a year had passed. The twilian queen became quite attached to the captain, wherever she went he followed", the sage said long windedly.

Another sage added to the story, "a fateful stroll through the castle gardens brought the two closer together", it said.

"the twilian queen was quite fond of hylian flowers, whenever she didnt have diplomatic situations to deal, she would frequent the garden, observing and picking flowers, the captain took note of this and would always be there watching her with satisfaction" the sage finished.

The sages sighed explaining things through a third person party not only proved difficult but it often portrayed the wrong image or idea, the sages were quick to rectify this. Shikia felt as if he was lifted looking below his feet he found nothing but fog

"where are we", Shikia asked.

A sage chckled, "the more important question is when are you"

The fog cleared and Shikia found himself in a garden, Link and Navi looked around, all three were perplexed by the situation.

"I think its best you see the rest of the story", the sage said.

On Que two people appeared in the garden an exotic robed woman was tending to flowers a kight stood near her watching her every move.

"they cant see you so don't worry", a sage whispered into Shikia's ear.

Remebering the story Shikia took not of the woman's appearance

{so that's what a twili looks like}, he thought.

The woman spoke adressing the knight in her presence.

"tell me whats it like being a hylian knight, Hikari?", the woman spoke.

The knight rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what to say

"hard and tedious I guess, though it not a bad job", he responded.

"It cant be too hard if your finding time to accompany me everywhere", the woman said looking at the knight.

"well..uh..its just..lately its been easy around the castle, so my duties are fewer, do I bother you Luna?", Hikari said a bit flustered.

Luna giggled, her friend was easy to tease and that's why she liked him, all the other knights were too serious, Hikari actually treated her like a normal person. The twilian woman stood up, walking forward a bit, she tripped. Hikari tried to keep her from falling but instead broke her fall. The twilian woman and the knight were face to face, lips inches apart. Their faces took a light hue of red, Luna was the first to break the silence.

"..s-sorry", was all she said.

"don't w-worry about i-it", Hikari said stuttering.

The two laid there for a while unable to move, the mood of the situation compelling them to stay, the twilian queen took advantage of the situation, and the fact she had the knight pinned.

"Hikari..I-I'm sorry", she said.

"for wha-", was all he could finish, Luna had closed the gap between their faces, silencing the knight in a deep kiss. A low moan escaped from the twilian queen, the knight placed a hand on her thigh and rolled her under him, assaulting Luna's lips with his. Hikari's hands eagerly searched the queen's body, finding the clasps that held her robe close, Hikari made quick work of them opening the robe, running a hand under Luna's shirt he felt every inch he could, Luna arched her back, more moans came from her lips. Hikari quickly stopped, realizing he was losing control something he feared, a look of guilt formed on his face. Luna looked up at him a needy look in her eyes.

"dont stop, please.. keep going", Luna asked, placing a delicate hand on Hikari's face.

Hikari ran his other hand under her shirt, tenderly grabbing a breast he gave it a light squeeze, a lustful moan escaped from Luna.

Hikari smirked.

"where else you want me to feel", he asked.

Luna took his other hand, and guided it down her body, stopping at the waist, Hikari went lower, Luna moaned more. The feeling of being lifted came upon Shikia again, the voice of the sages rang out.

"several months later the twili queen returned home, a steady peace was seen by both kingdoms, unknown to the queen however she returned home with more than gifts, the queen became ill one day, the royal doctors examined her, none could figure out what was wrong, a message was sent to princess zelda,a hylian doctor was sent to examine the queen, though he did not come alone:

The fog lifted Shkikia found himself in a room, Luna laid on a bed, the doctor had finished his examination, Hikari stood in a corner.

"well my dear, you haven't caught an illness", the doctor said.

"then, what is wrong with me?", Luna asked growing iritable.

"tell me, meet anyone interesting during your stay in Hyrule", the doctor asked.

"what are you getting at", she asked even more irritable.

"well I'm not certain of the due date, but I am certain, you will be a mother", the doctor said.

"what are you talking about?", Luna questioned.

"I'm afraid i cant get any more obvious than that, your highness", the doctor said.

Luna thought over what the doctors words could mean, after some mediation over the subject she ordered the doctor out, Hikari turned to leave, Luna's voice called out.

"I didn't say for you to leave in fact you're staying here, we have a lot to talk about", Luna ordered.

Hikari felt a wave of fear pass over him.

"apparently I'm going to give birth to a child, and if memory serves me correctly you were the only man I've been with, so that makes you the father", Luna said.

Hikari awaited whatever the twilian queen had planned for him.

"I'm giving up the throne", was all Luna said.

"why, and who would take your place?", Hikari asked.

"my sister will and because my family wont take kindly to this child", Luna said.

"what do you want me to do?", Hikari asked.

Luna leaned over and gave her Hylian lover a kiss.

"I'm going back to Hyrule", Luna said, "and raising the child"

Hikari wrapped his arms around her.

"good I wont be lonely anymore", Hikari whispered.

Fog came into Shikia's vision again.

"how long is this story?", he asked.

"be patient...", the sage said.

"the twilian queen gave birth, though no one but the father and mother knew, the child knew happiness for the first five years of his life, but he was never accepted by Hylian society, often being insulted because of his heritage, the boy never cared, having his mother and father was enough, on the boy's sixth birthday he was given a white cat, the boy was never far from it, it followed him everywhere, for seven years, the boy lived with the animal, however the boy was a attraction for trouble often hylian boys would try to beat him for not having blue eyes, one day a group of them surrounded him, the boy fought off his attackers well, but there was too many, the cat tried to defend the boy, but only got stomped on, this was the first of magical accidents the boy would experience. Being born of twili blood magic flowed through him but he had no way of controlling, angry at the hylian boys his magic found an outlet, guards intervened only to be thrown against a wall, the boy's father stopped him by calling his name. This incident only further increased the distrust that everyone had for the boy", the sage finished.

"That will be all for now, time is short", the sage added.

Shikia returned to the top of the arbiter grounds.

"so what does that have to do with me?", Shikia asked.

"You must make right the mistakes of the past", the sage said.

Shikia sighed, what does some kid from ages ago have to do with him?

Navi pondered everything that she saw, the knight from the story had white hair just like Shikia, the sages were hiding something, but right now other things mattered.

"I'll ask again, what am I supposed to do", Shikia asked.

"reconnect the worlds", the sage said.

With those final words the sages disappeared. Link stretched his arms.

"okay now that was a bunch of useless information", Link said.

Shikia nodded in agreement.

The cat sat on the ground in pensive thought, his tail swaying side to side rapidly.

"Link, is this place some kind of portal?", the cat asked.

"yes but without the mirror its useless", Link said.

"It needs a mirror?..odd", Shikia said.

"yeah and the mirror was shattered beyond all repair so good luck fixing it", Link said.

Shikia laid himself down, the stars shown down on him.

"more questions than answers, just great, and what mistakes of the past?", Shikia asked his gaze trained on the stars.

"I don't know, does that story make any sense to you?", Link asked looking at the cat.

Shikia was silent at first, "deja vu...that garden...I think I've been there before".

"we're going back to Hyrule castle...there's something I need to ask zelda", Link said standing up.

"sounds like you have a plan", Shikia said standing up as well.

"more like an idea but better than nothing", Link said.

"I'm in, I have a few questions as well", Shikia said smirking.

"looks like I'm along for the ride then", Navi voiced.

Link shrugged, "well first, we walk down the equivalent of about seventy flights of stairs", he said.

"screw that we are jumping", Shikia said.

Link looked at him, his face in complete shock.

"I want to live..and- put me down!", Link yelled over Shikia's shoulder, struggling to no avail.

"you coming Navi?", Shikia asked, ignoring the screaming Hylian.

Navi sighed and perched herself on Shikia's other shoulder, the cat smirked.

"here we go", he boomed out running toward the edge.

Link continued to scream fighting the cat's grip, with no success. Shikia jumped off the edge of the tower, launching him and his companions, forward into the air.

"you're nuts", Link screamed out.

The cat laughed as they descended, the ground loomed closer, Link shut his eyes, hoping death would come painlessly. The hylian heard the crashing as they hit the ground but felt nothing, opening his eyes he found himself in a crater still on Shikia's shoulder. The cat let the hylian go watching him fall to the ground, the fairy got off painlessly.

"h-h-how did y-you do th-that", Link said stuttering.

Shikia shrugged his shoulders, Navi shook her head. Link regained his composure, starring at his friend he added another question to his list of 'must ask zelda questions', or maz questions, as they were later called.

"so are we riding to Hyrule castle or are we taking the express route?", Shikia asked.

"we are riding, I don't wanna know what the express route is", Link said giving Shikia a death glare.

"but the express route is so much faster", Shikia said with an innocent face.

Link continued to glare at his friend.

"I don't care... if the express route is anything like what happened before I want no part of it", Link said quelling future arguments from the cat.

The trio made there way across the dessert, they stopped once they reached the edge leading to Lake Hylia.

Shikia spoke first.

"So..how are we going to get down there its a long drop...for you two anyway"

Shikia's comment angered the fairy and the hylian, Navi spoke her piece first.

"well sorry we,re not freaks of nature"

"I brought rope man, so I'll pass", Link said coldly

"Thanks for making me feel unwanted and useless", Shikia said, ears and tail hanging down in shame.

Navi climbed onto Shikia's shoulder, the cat gave her a quizzical look.

"You jumping or you are going to stand here all day?", navi said.

The cat smirked, and began to run toward the edge, leaping into the air as he neared the end of it.

"well I guess cats can fly...the crazy ones anyway", the fairy whispered into the cat's ear.

"only when they have a fairy on their back", the cat said back.

A familiar hylians voice rang through both theirs ears.

"SHOW-OFF!". Link yelled.

Shikia laughed.

"thinks I'm a show-off eh...hold on tight Navi", the cat said.

The fairy did as the cat instructed, she noticed something glowing red beneath her, looking down she noticed a red circle, under them, the cat was going to land on it

" I remember...doing this a lot..here at the lake...I'd jump off it and do a back-flip..in midair", Shikia said doing just as he said surprising both the fairy and the hylian.

Reaching the peak of the jump and seeing the world upside down, the cat looked a surprised Link in the eyes, and shouted,

"PROUD OF IT GOAT BOY!"

the fairy and the cat fell head first, the red circle following alongside them, the cat placed a hand on the circle, pushing on it slightly, shikia made himself spin, with the fairy still on his back, the spin made the decent slower allowing the circle to move under the two, using both arms, Shikia did a front flip, then kicked off the circle sending him rocketing upwards, the fairy was speechless. The cat had a smile on his face, being up so high it was quiet, and tranquil, save the light draft that blew, keeping the two up slightly.

"I remember it was quiet up here too..", Shikia said.

"do you remember anything else?", the fairy asked.

"no...but I remember how to make red circles again", Shikia said.

Navi looked at the cat quizzically, then noticed the red circle floating above his hand, it was smaller than before.

"I wonder..", Shikia said.

The red circle swirled around the two, stopping underneath them, the circle grew to accommodate, the cat and the fairy.

"well that's interesting", Shikia said, taking note of the size of the circle.

The fairy looked around her, how was he doing it, she thought.

"do you plan to lay on top of me all day?", the cat asked.

Navi realised she was on top of the cat, her face reddened and she slid off, laying beside him, she looked up at the clouds.

"now this I can get used to", Shikia sighed, "well that and it raining..but this will do..so relaxing"

The fairy laughed her friend was very simple when it came to things he liked, but his past and himself were worlds apart. She thought it was best not to disturb him, besides he might remember something. Several arbiter towers below a hylian had other ideas.

"HURRY UP YOU TWO, I WANT TO GET TO THE CASTLE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE", Link screamed.

The cat sighed, his hylian friend was rather impatient, sitting up he stretched his arms and got up, he held his hand out for the fairy who took it and climbed onto his shoulders, running toward the edge of the circle he took off again, as the two fell, the cat spoke to the fairy.

"want to do that again sometime...Its great when you're there", the cat said, before blushing slightly.

The fairy responded by whispering softly into his ear, "sure if you let me play with these", she said playing with his ears.

"are they that irresistible?", Shikia asked.

Navi laughed, continuing her assault on the cat's ears.

On the ground, the hylian sighed.

"cant have a normal day can I", he said softly.

"Incoming", the cat yelled, plunging into the earth making a small crater where he landed, Navi still atop his shoulders.

"have a nice fall?", Link asked.

"yes we did", Shikia answered.

Navi hopped off climbing into the back of the caravan, Shikia followed, Link got into the drivers seat and cracked the reigns, the caravan lunged forward, then took off, making way toward hyrule castle.

"Link, stop feeding your horse super carrots!", the cat yelled.

The hylian sighed, getting his friend to understand that super carrots dont exist was a difficult matter to solve.

"I don't feed her super carrots, she eats what every other horse eats, how many times do I have to tell you?", link asked.

Shikia grumbled, falling asleep now would prove difficult, still the neko-man curled himself into a ball, a moment later a warm feeling embraced him, looking over he found the fairy wrapping her arms around him pulling herself close to him.

"Its cold and you're warm, I don't want to hear it", the fairy mumbled.

Shikia rolled over bringing him and the fairy face to face. Navi was surprised.

Shikia smiled, inching closer till their noses touched, the cat spoke softly.

"uncomfortable yet?", he asked.

The fairy caught on to his game. She quickly turned the tables.

"nope", she whispered before closing the gap between their lips.

The cat was stunned, and didnt know how to respond, the fairy took her chance and continued her 'assault'. Navi slid her tongue into Shikia's mouth, getting a taste of the neko-man, a low moan escaped from the fairy. The cat was still stunned, the situation baffled his mind. Navi stopped her assault pulling away from Shikia, she licked her lips, a mischievous grin adorned her face.

"...delicious..", the fairy purred out.

The cat reddened, his mind trying to figure out the fairy's goal for all this.

Shikia sighed, bringing his hands up he lightly touched Navi's face, inching forward he placed his lips on hers again. The fairy didn't resist, she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around the cat, pulling him closer. After a moment, the pair parted for air, the cat spoke first.

"I'm starting to think we're more than friends", Shikia whispered.

Navi laughed lightly, bring her lips close to his ear she whispered softly, "good..I hope we go further"

The cat's face reddened, Navi snuggled into his chest falling asleep, Shikia sighed.

"So do I..", he whispered softly to a sleeping Navi.

Chapter 4 end.

Shikia: wow that was awesome

Navi:...so soft...

Shikia:...I couldn't agree more

Link: so next chapter?

Shikia: hehe more past and more uh...

Link: Shikia?

Shikia:..yeah next stop twili palace.

Link:..seriously?

Shikia:..yes it will take all four of us anyway..

Navi:...for what?

Shikia:. You will see

see ya next chapter folks...


	5. Truths and reconcilations

Chp 5...oh...no..

Shikia: oh no not five

Navi: whats wrong with five?

Shikia: the number hates me

Link: okay the five goblins weren't that bad

Shikia: BS!

Link:...

Navi:..goblins?

Shikia: I'm still pulling out needles from my tail

Link:...well you make a good shield

Shikia:...damn..you

Link:...no thanks...Ganon beat you to it

Shikia:...okay...

Navi: enough stalling get on with it

Shikia:..impatient people

Navi: (punches Shikia)

Shikia:...

Chapter five...(knocks on wood)

Link shuffled in the drivers seat, starring at the road leading toward Hyrule castle, looking upward he saw the towering edifice, the hero sighed.

"how many times do I have to visit it", Link said dully.

The hero cracked the reigns once more, jolting Epona forward. A few moments later the caravan arrived at the castle gates, the guards welcomed Link, escorting the carravan to the stall, the hero looked back into the caravan.

"okay you two we're here and for goddesses sake get a room", Link said to his companions.

The cat awoke first, hair in a tangled mess.

"about time, my back is killing me..and-", Shikia spoke before pausing his gaze ventured down onto the fairy clutching his shirt, as if it were her lifeline.

"she got attached to you quick, you know since we've met I dont think she's spent a day away from you", link added.

The cat softened his gaze upon the fairy he spoke softly.

"being alone for three centuries really changes a person...I don't find it surprising that she acts this way", the cat said.

Shikia gently ran a hand through Navi's hair.

"so are we talking to her highness today I have important questions to ask", Shikia said.

"yes...I had a room arranged, unfortunetly it's only got two beds, so wanna draw sticks to see who sleeps on the floor", Link asked holding up two sticks.

Shikia studied the sticks in his friend's hand, taking quick note of which one was shorter. The cat picked his stick, smirking.

"Looks like im sleeping on the floor", Shikia said.

"...seems so..would you like to wake her up..we need to get going", Link said.

The cat nodded, he prodded the fairy, who started to stir, then groan.

"wake up, or i'll resort to drastic measures", Shikia said starring a sleepy navi in the face.

The sleepy fairy grinned and place both hands on the cat's face, she brought her lips closer, silencing the cat with a morning kiss.

"I'll wake up when I'm ready until then I'll be exacting my revenge on you", Navi said sleepiness still apparent in her voice.

Link quickly evacuated the caravan, the cat was on his own, a moment later Navi stepped out of the caravan, a smile on her face. The cat then stepped out his hair even messier then before.

"are we finished because we have a deadline to meet, the princess doesnt have all the time in the world", Link huffed.

Shikia sighed, strapping his scythe onto his back he calmly walked toward the castle ignoring his friend's rant. Upon reaching the castle gates a guard stopped him.

"Halt! Only those with official business may enter", the guard exclaimed.

Shikia ignored the guard and pressed forward, the guard extended his spear, blocking the cat's way. The cat glared at the guard, his eyes glowing a dim red. The guard backed off. Link stepped forward, resolving the dangerous situation.

"oh sir Link..are you here to see her highness?", the guard asked.

"yes and this one is with me", Link stated placing a hand on Shikia's shoulder.

The guard returned to his usual spot, the castle gates opened up, the three made their way inside.

"what was that about Shikia?", Link asked.

"I don't know just...that I got angry..I cant explain it..I actually wanted to rip his head off..feels like deja vu", Shikia said softly.

"Your past perhaps?", Navi asked.

Shikia lowered his head.

"I want to know...I want to know why I cant remember anything..why the goddesses felt the need to wipe my memory", he said quietly.

"that's why we are here, come on we have a lot of questions to ask and little time to ask them", Link said walking forward.

The trio entered the royal hall, where the princess sat on a chair in the middle of the room. The princess looked up and saw the three, she got up and walked toward them.

"you are back sooner than expected, everything went well I hope", zelda said.

"not as expected all we got was a brief history lesson, and further elaboration on what we are supposed to do", Link said.

"I see so the sages told you what they knew?". Zelda asked.

"not quite, if anything it left us with more questions than answers", Shikia cut in.

"how so", Zelda asked.

"all they told us was a twilian queen and a hylian knight captain had a secret affair in which, the queen gave birth to a son, and that he wasn't accepted by hylian society", Shikia added.

Zelda was surprised, the sages actually said that much, and without triggering an episode which would undo Nayru's spell.

"I see well that would be confusing wouldn't it?", Zelda asked.

"what does that kid have to do with us?", Shikia asked.

The princess was silent for a moment.

"that child you heard of grew into the man that ravaged Hyrule", zelda said.

Link and Shikia looked at the princess.

"I will admit, my ancestors were part to blame for the events that took place, but the fault does not just rest on them, the twili and the man himself share in this blame", the princess added.

"I don't see how a kid could grow up to be the most dangerous man in Hyrule", Shikia said.

"when you posses magical powers like he did, it becomes an easy task", zelda said.

"I don't think he became evil... just because.. as the story indicates, he was cruelly treated by your people, I thought hylians were kind and understandable", Shikia said.

"he was born during an age that hylian feared and hated the twili, even today we still do", zelda said.

"AND THAT EXCUSES THE CRUEL TREATMENT OF A CHILD. I WOULD UNDERSTAND IF HE WERE AN ADULT BUT A CHILD?HOW BARBARIC CAN A RACE BE?", Shikia spat at the princess.

Zelda was silent, any careless words now, would undo Nayru's spell.

"I will admit what my ancestor's did was wrong, but..I don't believe it warranted an all-out war with the hylian race, we are not the only one's at fault", zelda calmly said.

Shikia turned his head, the situation made him sick, to think a mistake he didn't make and yet, being charged with it's clean-up.

Link looked at his friend, his outburst certainly was unnerving but, in a way, made sense.

"perhaps then you can explain why Shikia is here and what we are supposed to do, you can do that much can't you?", Link asked.

An almost inaudible sigh came from the princess.

"The man you have heard so much about was sealed by the goddesses, but the seal was incomplete..and as such would eventually unravel, your job is to prevent this from happening, but if it does, he must be stopped at any cost, that is why Shikia is here", Zelda said.

Shikia grunted with disapproval.

"I'm sure you have noticed..Shikia..that your memories are starting to return and with them your power, Link is only a Hylian but with your help, defeating this adversary is possible", zelda continued.

"...where do we start your highness..", Shikia asked dully.

"..well first the mirror must be repaired, that will prove difficult, without the necessary components, however there is a substitute", zelda said.

Link shot a glance at Zelda, hope in his eyes.

"..and that would be?", Link asked.

"restore his memories and you will find your solution", zelda said pointing toward the neko-man.

"oh let me guess somewhere in this empty head of mine lies a portal to the twili world?", Shikia leered.

"yes and no", was all zelda spoke.

"and yet more cryptic answered, praise Nayru, for your ever alluding wisdom", the cat spoke anger returning.

The princess fought back the urge to slap him, to think someone so powerful was so damn irritable, and disrespectful, why they sent him was an answer the hylian princess wanted.

"what do you mean princess", Link asked.

"simply put, he has the ability to open portals between worlds, without a catalyst, such as the mirror, but since his memory is incomplete, he can't do it", zelda said, the situation was becoming exhausting.

"and who can we blame for my incomplete memory?", Shikia said, looking up.

"the goddesses have their reasons...even if they are unclear", zelda said softly.

The neko-man grew tired, all this talk and yet not a damn answer, it would appear bluntness would be neccesary.

"and tell me how do you restore one's memory?", Shikia asked.

Zelda was caught off guard, such a direct question, she knew the answer, but was hesitant to voice it, the consequences it could have, would be disastrous.

"...I..would..say revisit the places you went to, that or divine intervention, but I doubt the goddesses would undo the spell that binds your memory", zelda said.

The cat thought about her words, odd and puzzling.

"and how do I revisit those places if I dont know if I've been there?", Shikia asked.

"Lake hylia should serve as an example, I'd walk every square mile of Hyrule", zelda added cheerfully.

The cat face-palmed, "and you think we have time for that?...how bout that divine intervention?", he asked.

" doubtful that will happen, better start walking", zelda said.

A low feminine voice filled the room.

"that won't be necessary, besides wouldn't want to ruffle his fur now would we?", it called out.

"that..voice..Nayru?", Shikia asked.

"none other", she called, before appearing in front of the neko-man, flicking some blue hair out of her face.

The cat was in a daze, the goddess took a step forward, he took a step back.

"you haven't changed a bit, I would say its a shame you cant remember, but I had good reasons for keeping you locked up", Nayru said happily.

"can I get a straight answer please, this indirectly lying to me is getting old", the cat said to the godess.

Nayru smirked, toying with this man was fun, and a bit out of her character, but Din would take it to far, and Farore, well he wouldn't be in Hyrule anymore, to that left her and although she knows how to incite a man, she never cared to do it. Simply because it would mean a loss of control, control that she would need, if this was to work.

"So want your memory back?, well that might cost you", Nayru said, deviously grinning.

and her as well, if this didn't work, but he still got his memory back, nothing would stop him this time.

"and what would the cost be", Shikia asked growing curious at the game the goddess was playing

"hmm..I was thinking servitude been awhile since I've had a good man listen to my every order", she cooed adding extra meaning to the word "man".

The cat was puzzled at her actions, he didnt know why but, Nayru shouldnt act like this it went against her character. The cat was quick to ruin her charade.

"enough of the lustful goddess routine, its insulting, just give me a straight answer is it that hard to do?"

Nayru sighed, definitely not an ordinary man, though she wondered what does get him excited.

"I could give you back some of your memories...but I need a promise from you...", Nayru said.

The neko-man pondered over the goddess's words, could she really restore some of his memories.

"what sort of promise", the cat asked.

The goddess smirked, lure him with his memories and he comes crawling right to you.

She floated close to him, her voice soft and pleasant.

"I need you to mend her heart", was all she said.

The goddess pulled back.

"wait what do you mean by that", he asked.

The blue haired goddess smiled.

"she left her heart in hyrule help it get back to her", she said before vanishing into air.

The cat sighed.

"what about my memory, I'd do it, but I need my memory to do it.

On Que, three red orbs, descended, floating around the cat's head they spun around in a circle.

The hylian hero, commented on the display.

"three orbs, too bad they aren't balls of yarn", he snickered.

"shut up man before I- ARGH!", the cat screamed holding his head in agony.

Pictures poured into his head, a montage of his past played like a movie in his mind.

"STOP!", the cat howled.

A burst of crimson flame erupted form the ground at his outburst

the images continued far more brutal than before.

"WAS THIS MY PAST...WHY..WHY DID EVERYONE WANT ME DEAD!", the cat continued.

A circle of flame sparked around him, the neko-man was on his knees, the spectacle amazed both the hylians and the fairy, so much magic.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!", the cat screamed, kneeling over.

The circle of flame grew bigger and taller. This worried the three people watching agonizing cat.

"how long will this last", the fairy asked.

The princess was unsure how to respond to the question.

"I don't know", she said.

The fairy redirected her attention back to the cat.

"zelda you are not telling us something just who is he exactly", Navi asked, not letting her gaze leave the cat in agony.

The princess was silent, only the screams of the cat, were heard.

"...someone who's past ties into this land far deeper than the royal family", the princess said.

Navi was at her patience end, Zelda was hiding something, but that didn't matter, ending the cat's torment took priority, the fairy ran into the red flames, the heat didn't bother her, the sheer magical force behind it was overwhelming.

"hard..to..stand..so..much magic..just what are you Shikia?", Navi asked in the middle of the inferno.

The cat was huddled on the ground, his mind a complete wreck.

"why..why..am I so unwanted?...what did I do...i never hurt anyone..so why?", the cat repeated over and over, not noticing the fairy calling his name.

"Shikia!", Navi called out, she was only but a few meters from him, he didn't move.

The cat sat ever still, the mirage of voices in his head screaming at him. The voices died down slowly, once they were quiet enough he heard someone calling him, the voice had no hate in it, it was warm and inviting, and it sounded worried.

"who are you?", Shikia asked.

A woman appeared in his mind, she wore a robe with unfamiliar designs on it, Shikia saw her face, bright red eyes stared into his own.

"have you forgotten your own mother, what kind of son are you?", she asked.

A memory clicked, and Shikia looked at the women stunned.

"mom?...where am I?", Shikia asked uncertain if the woman in front of him really was his mother.

The woman smiled, walking forward she embraced the cat in a warm hug.

"you've changed I don't recall you having cat ears and a tail, must be a memento from Hikaru", the woman spoke rubbing the back of Shikia's head.

"my cat", Shikia spoke, another memory clicked," my cat Hikaru I remember now...mom where is dad?", Shikia asked.

"I don't know...", the woman looked up, her gaze fell on a man who looked similar to her son, the difference was that blue orbs stared into her crimson ones.

"Hikari", she said.

The man smiled, his eyes stared at the boy with white hair. Shikia turned around.

The man was taken aback.

"I knew you'd look like me, but I didn't expect a clone", he said startled, the bright red eyes brought a smile to the man's face, "at least you got something from your mother"

Shikia stared at the man dumbfounded, said man chuckled.

"Is that how you act to your old man, there is a thing called respect son", the man said.

"you're my father?", Shikia said pointing to the man," and you're my mother", he continued pointing a finger at the woman.

Both people nodded.

"okay dad you're a hylian and mom you're a..", Shikia said, unable to finish the sentence.

"a twilian dear", the woman finished for him.

Shikia absorbed this information.

"So I'm half twilian and half hylian", the whitenette spoke.

Shikia thought some more, he had many questions.

"can you tell me why the goddesses felt the need to surpress my memory", Shikia asked.

The twilian woman was the first to speak, "we don't know the exact details, but from what it seems you couldn't control your magic properly"

the hylian man then spoke,"you have your mother to thank for that, magic runs well with the twili makes sense that you couldn't control it, you're only half twilian after all"

the twilian woman fell silent for a moment.

"well looks like time is up, behave yourself, and watch over your friends they need your help", she spoke before slowly disappearing along with the hylian man.

"wait...I still have questions", Shikia yelled, but it was no use they had already disappeared.

Shikia heard someone calling his name again, the voice sounded so familiar.

"Navi?...", Shikia asked.

Everything around him turned white, opening his eyes, he was face to face with Navi.

The cat felt something warm and wet fall on his face, starring into the fairies eyes he noticed she was crying.

{is she crying over me?}-he thought.

The fairy wiped her face, then lightly punched Shikia in the chest, a grunt of pain came from the cat. Before Shikia could say anything the fairy had his lips captured by hers.

She quickly withdrew her face.

"d-don't ever do that again..I've lost too many friends as it is", the fairy spoke softly.

The cat looked away blushing.

"well maybe next time I-", the cat was interrupted by his emotional companion.

The fairy wrapped her arms around him pulling him close, whispering softly into his ears.

"I-I care about you so don't go dying on me", she whispered.

The cat couldn't respond to that statement, he only smiled, his peaceful gaze locked into hers.

"maybe we should just admit it", Shikia said.

"admit what", Navi asked.

"We're far more than just friends, come on its obvious", Shikia continued.

Navi looked away, the cat was right, but would she be willing go further, these questions filled the fairies head. The cat however was not the patient type.

"well...", Shikia stated.

The fairy smirked, knowing how to deal with this situation, the cat was expecting something, and she would give him, not what he wants but what he needs, someone to hold close, and protect him from himself, farore knows this boy is more a danger to himself than anyone else. Inching her face closer she stole another kiss from the cat.

"only if you can put up with me", Navi said, licking her lips.

Shikia smirked, he could handle anything she would throw at him, a saying his apparent father used to say flashed in his mind.

{you don't find the person, they find you}

"Ahem, am I interrupting I can remember that we have something to do", a familiar hylian voice called out.

"really link whats that?", the fairy asked.

The hero shuffled in his boots.

"oh I don't know opening a portal to the twilight realm, maybe seeing the sights", link said monotone.

The cat and fairy looked at him questionably.

"you two are dense, get off your butts, we have things to do and apparent little time to do them", Link said, trying to hurry his companions.

"alright man..chill..we'll make good time..besides I remember a few things about portals", Shikia added.

The cat tried to sit-up, only to stare at Navi, with an expectant look, the fairy got off, and the cat sighed.

"okay as far as I remember three rules govern self portals", the cat said earning the attention of his companions

"rule one..keep your destination in mind"

"rule two...picture a black sphere.."

"rule three...run at the sphere as fast as you can"

Shikia nodded and began the process.

"okay Mr. hero where to", Shikia asked.

"the twili palace, preferably in the courtyard", link said.

The cat nodded, "here we go", Shikia said.

The cat held his arms up. A tiny black sphere formed in the air, growing slowly, after it reached a decent size, he grabbed it, holding it gingerly.

The hylian starred at the orb.

"thats gonna get us there?", he asked.

Shikia signaled his friend to quiet himself, the cat threw the orb, floated into position. A moment later a blue translucent ring appeared around it, the orb expanded, creating the portal. Shikia smirked.

"okay ran at it as fast as you can and don't look back", the cat called grab the fairies hand while running toward the open portal.

The hylian sighed.

"guess I'm off", he said before running at the portal full speed.

Link closed his eyes as he neared the portal, it didn't take long to reach the other side, the familiar air of the twilight realm greeted him. The hero took in his surroundings, his companion weren't much farther ahead. He calmly walked toward them.

"so this is the twilight realm...odd place..and yet...familiar", Shikia said.

Navi looked at him strangely {could his memory be returning} she thought.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time to chat", Link said dully.

The cat glance at his friend, "why?", he asked.

"because the guards are here", Link said holding his hands up.

Two spears found their way to Shikia's throat, a demanding voice followed.

"Get up, are queen wishes to see you, after that well..maybe you'll live.

The cat starred at the guards, anger apparent on his face, the guards backed up.

The guard captain approached the group, very impatient.

"what's taking so long escort them to her highness", he said roughly.

The two guards looked at their captain bewildered.

"b-but sir this one he's-", the guard stammered.

"I don't care what he is, probably just some light world-er...", the man starred into the cat's crimson eyes, the captain was silent.

"you two imbeciles deal with the other two I'll escort him personally", the captain said softly.

The guard captain tied the cat's arms behind his back, though he was gentle about it, he carefully brought the man back to his feet.

"we haven't much time lets get going", he said.

The group marched toward the castle in the distance, the captain chuckled.

"never thought I'd see you again...thought the goddesses had you sealed up", the captain spoke.

"who are you", Shikia asked.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, Nayru knows her stuff...amazingly", the captain continued.

Link was curious as to how the guard captain knew Shikia.

"how do you know him..a friend of yours", Navi asked.

The guard captain chuckled.

"just a good friend of the family..or I was..", he said.

"you've got a name...right", Shikia asked.

The man redirected his attention back to the cat.

"Ryu...does that ring any bells", the man said.

Shikia thought about the man's name.

"It does sound familiar...", he said.

Ryu chuckled, "familiar eh? Figured as much, memory loss is a pain"

"more like memory binding", the whitenette said.

"heh..that too", Ryu laughed.

The group continued on toward the castle, they marched through the front gates, the guards gave Shikia a quizzical look.

"Looks like someone's famous", Navi spoke.

Silence was the cat's only reply.

"I'm not surprised you've been sealed for about three centuries", Ryu added.

"three centuries?", Shikia asked.

"Yes..three long centuries", Ryu finished.

The cat held his head down, a forlorn look on his face. The fairy noticed this and nudged him slightly, she beamed a smile at him, an attempt at relaxing him, which succeeded.

The group made their way to the throne room, once inside, the guards undid the chains around them, the guards then walked out of the room. Navi,Link and Shikia were left alone with the queen of the castle.

The queen spoke first, she sounded rather irritated.

"how did you get her the portal was destroyed, and I know not of any other means of getting into this realm"

Link picked his head up, the voice was very familiar, a quick glance at the queen confirmed her identity.

"Midna!", Link called out.

The queen looked at Link a gasp escaped from her, the emotionless facade she had melted away. The queen stood up and descended the stairs leading to her throne, she stopped once she reached the bottom. She placed her hands around Link's face, then pulled him into a tight embrace. This took Link off guard, but he didn't resist, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. The queen's words brought a kind warmness to the situation.

"I missed you goat boy", she cooed softly.

Shikia snickered at the comment, "goat boy"

Navi punched him lightly in the arm, Shikia then rubbed his arm tenderly.

Midna broke the embrace, clearing her throat she prepared to discuss important matters.

'Still you've invaded my realm and as such you must be brought to justice for your heinous crimes", Midna laughed.

"hey wait a minute..what crimes", Shikia asked.

Link thought about Midna's words, then it dawned on him what they meant.

"I see your highness..and what sort of punishment might we be given", Link asked slyly.

"oh great... goat boy is smitten..now we're doomed", Shikia said gloomly.

Navi sighed, the cat can be dense sometimes.

"Link I sentence you and your companions to take me to the light world..after that your punishment I will deal with.. personally", she said, the last part having an unusual amount of lust to it.

"sounds fair Midna...especially the last part", Link said joyfully.

The cat had had enough, "Now wait a minute I have to escort us back to the light world..are you kidding me..do you know how much energy it takes to open a portal", the cat began his rant only to be stopped by Navi pinching his tail.

The fairy then spoke her piece," who will take your place, I doubt this country can do much without you"

Midna thought about Navi's words, they made sense

"I suppose the council could run things while I'm gone..besides there isn't much for me here..but in hyrule", she said looking at Link.

Shikia sighed, the situation finally made sense.

"So four people..well that's doable..but after this I don't wanna open up any more portals ..so consider this the last one", Shikia said.

Midna was astonished, how could this man open portals between the worlds, the only twili she knew with that power were on her aunt's side of the family, and as far as she knew her aunt just disappeared, leaving her mother to the throne.

"well if you can do it great..but you don't look like a twili", Midna voiced.

Shikia looked down,' it's because I'm half twili that it's possible..I don't remember much about my family or my past", he said.

Midna was further amazed, a half twilian, then that would mean the other half would have to be hylian, so it is possible.

"when you're ready we will leave", Shikia said.

Midna nodded, she turned to leave, walking out of the throne room, she had to let the council know of her decision. Back in the throne room a certain hylian was jumping for joy.

"YOU DID IT SHIKIA WE'RE HERE..WE'RE FINALLY HERE!AND THE BEST PART MIDNA IS COMING HOME WITH US..THANK YOU GODDESESS", Link shouted for joy, while shaking his now best friend. Shikia starred gloomly into space, something had been bothering him since his arrival in the twilight realm, after much deliberation, he reached a coclusion.

"AND WE'RE GOING HOME BACK TO HYRULE", Link continued to shout.

"home for you link not or me", Shikia said with little emotion.

The hylian stopped his parade and starred at his companion, Navi looked at Shikia as well.

"what do you mean Shikia", Navi asked.

'throughout much of the is adventure we have heard of a very long winded story about some man who was half twili and half hylian, I've been thinking about that story for some time and finally it makes sense" Shikia said pacing slowly.

"what are you getting at Shikia", Link asked worried.

"We've been lied too Link..Navi..that man is longer sealled up..in fact he's walked around..oh and as a bonus the goddesses willingly let him loose upon hyrule..but first they had to make him harmless..so they bound his memory..and his powers..over time however that man's powers have returned along with his memory..Link your task this entire adventure has been to defeat this man right..well do what you were meant to and finish this task.

"wait..what are you talking about", Navi asked panic evident in her voice.

"that man that you've been tasked to defeat has been right by your side since the start..think about it why else would my memory be bound", Shikia continued.

Link fell silent, as did the fairy.

I'll open a portal to hyrule however only three will step through it..link it's been fun but ..the past must be made right..I was supposed to die three centuries ago..but the goddesses couldn't do it..now we arrive at the present day..the only way someone could kill me is if I let them..that's why they set me free..they wanted the world's to unite..on top of my death at their hero's hands", Shikia finished.

Link approached his friend and drew the master sword, raising the blade he readied his strike.

"wait Link stop it doesn't have to end this way", Navi yelled grabbing Link and trying to stop his advance.

The hero continued to inch closer to his friend, he finished his task in one swift blow, however instead of his sword making contact with the cat, a heroic fist made solid contact with Shikia's face, the cat was knocked to the ground.

"OWW..what the hell you're supposed to-", Shikia was interrupted by yet another heroic fist.

"shut up..what you did in the past..is in the past..that's all it is..that's all it will ever be..and if I need to knock some more sense into you to get you to realize this then let me know", Link said.

Navi knelt down beside Shikia, the cat turned toward her.

"And I suppose you want to knock some sense into me too", Shikia asked.

Navi embraced Shikia forcefully, knocking some wind out of the cat in the process, Shikia could tell the fairy had been crying.

"YOU IDIOT..DON'T EVER DO THIS AGAIN..I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID IN THE PAST..I FELL IN LOVE WITH THE MAN YOU ARE TODAY NOT-", Navi stopped her sentence, her face was beat red.

Shikia laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around Navi he pulled her closer, and began to run a hand through her hair.

"Sorry..I suppose I was acting like an idiot..oh...and..I love you too", Shikia said whispering the last part to Navi.

The fairy responded by snuggling closer to companion.

*thank you..link for bringing him to his senses * Navi thought.

"So four people are going through the portal..right..Shikia", Link asked.

"yeah..oh we should tell zelda what happened..", Shikia answered.

Link nodded, a few moments later Midna reappeared.

"okay..the council agreed to look after things..guess they finally realized I wasn't interested in suitors", Midna huffed.

"well that's good..are we ready to go", Link asked.

"wait..Midna can I ask you something", Shikia asked.

Midna turned toward the cat, "sure what is it"

"do you know of a twili named Luna", Shikia asked.

Midna was silent or a moment, "the only Luna I knew of was my mother's sister, she disappeared in hyrule about three centuries ago..why do you ask"

"oh I thought you might know where she is or where she might be buried", Shikia asked.

"sorry..she never talked to my mother much after her visit from hyrule". Midna added.

Shikia began to open a portal back to hyrule.

"you know my mother told me this crazy story once..My aunt while she was in hyrule fell in love with a hylain knight and had a son..I don't believe my aunt would do that..but supposedly that's why she gave up the throne to my mother..I personally think it's because she didn't want to rule the twilight realm", Midna finished.

Shikia chuckled, "well I wouldn't think that story was crazy..in fact it's the truth..and if you don't believe me then ask Nayru herself", Shikia said

the portal opened up, and the group ventured through it, a welcoming party greeted them on their return.

"well I said bring her heart back to her..but I suppose this will do", a familiar blue haired woman said.

"what do you want Nayru", Link asked.

"well at first I wanted the worlds united..then I wanted Shikia to be sealed up or dead..whichever happened first..but now..well the worlds are united..but Shikia you weren't supposed to get your memory back", Nayru trailed on.

Shikia placed one hand on his scythe.

"nayru I'm only saying this once..I'm not interested in a fight..I just want to live peacefully..I can say this with a clear conscious I'm not the man you knew..so just go back to your realm..I don't want to hurt anyone", Shikia said calmly.

Nayru sighed," I'm sorry Shikia but that's not how it works..the worlds are united..I'll give you two choices back in the locket or execution", Nayru said determined.

It was the cat's turn to sigh.

"Nayru..please..just go back..I don't want to fight",Shikia said tiredly.

"Then the locket is your only option", Nayru said pulling forth a locket.

The cat sighed and drew his scythe, raising it high he plunged it into the ground, he then let go of it.

"Midna..Navi..Link..stand back I don't want you to get involved", Shikia said stepping forward.

"I see the goddesses are as unforgivable as ever", Midna said disgusted.

"enough talk..into the locket Shikia", Nayru commanded.

A single chain sprouted from the locket and wrapped itself around Shikia, it began to pull him in. The cat stood wordless as he gripped the chain with one hand.

"Last chance Nayru..just go back and no one gets hurt...mainly you", Shikia said.

"As if..you think you have the power to defy me...you only have half the power you had three-hundred years ago", Nayru said.

The cat sighed, increasing the grip he had on the chain, Shikia snapped it, earning a look of shock from the goddess of wisdom.

That look of shock was soon replaced with anger.

"you think snapping one chain will stop it.. this locket sealed you up before..it will not fail", Nayru said confidence in her voice.

The cat had had enough of the games, it ends here today.

Shikia placed one hand on his scythe, a red aura eminated from him, which spread throughout the weapon, lifting it with one hand, he rested it upon his shoulders, by then the red aura had intensified. Nayru could feel the sheer magical force behind it, the same force she felt three-hundred years ago.

"you think this little magic trick will scare me..You cant hur-", Nayru was interrupted a by a blast of red energy rushing past her, the mountain in the distance behind her sank a noticeable distance.

"I intend to live here peacefully with your permission or not", Shikia said readying his scythe for another attack, this time he would aim for the goddess.

"WAIT!", another feminine voice called out.

Four people and a goddess turned to look in the direction the voice came from, to their surprise a green haired woman was running to them followed by a red haired woman.

"Faoroe..Din..what are they doing here", Shikia said to himself.

"Stop..it's over Nayru..there is no need to continue", Faoroe said to her sister.

"Faoroe's right there is no need to continue..I doubt Shikia has an interest in destroying Hyrule", Din said backing up her sister.

"But..his power..it's not under control", Nayru said balling a fist.

"If that were true Nayru..then you wouldn't be here..we saw that blast..it purposefully missed you", Din said.

"He doesn't want to fight..just leave him be...he's not the same man you knew", Faoroe said trying to calm her sister down.

"come on let's go..a bit of rest will do you some good", Din said embracing her sister.

"...all right ..I suppose he has changed", Nayru said finally giving up.

Shikia relaxed his grip on the scythe, letting it fall and sink into the ground.

'hmm wait..this isn;t right", Shikia said picking it back up.

His three companions looked at him puzzled.

"Link I think we should visit the sacred grove first before anything else.

Link nodded, the three goddesses gave their apology and left. The party of four were left at peace.

"okay so after the sacred grove where next", Navi asked.

"home..I suppose Ordin sounds as good a place as any..castle life never really appealed to me.

A combined laughter from Midna and Link brought a smile to the cat's face.

"well I agree with that statement..castle life is boring..but it does have its perks", Midna laughed.

"I suppose but a quieter more secluded life sounds better to me", Navi voiced.

"And that's why I say Ordin..quiet secluded and feels a lot like the home I had when I was a kid", Shikia said.

"You remember your childhood", Link asked amazed.

"Yep..though we lived close to the castle we were still in the country..it was quiet..sort of", Shikia added.

"I see..wait if your mother was my mother's sister then that means..", Midna said pensively.

"uh-oh don't tell me..we're..RELATED!", Shikia yelled.

Link looked at Midna then Shikia.

"well I see the resemblance..sort of", Link said laughing lightly.

The fairy added her words of wisdom to the conversation.

"I was wondering about that..makes sense now", Navi said joining with Link in laughter.

"Hey that's not funny..and what resemblance..how could I possibly look like him", Midna said in frustration.

The hero and the fairy only laughed more each was pulled away by their respective partners.

"okay are we going to the sacred grove or what", Shikia asked.

Link took a breath in.

"As soon as my horse and wagon get here", Link said.

"Link I doubt Epona is just gonna come galloping over that hill with a wagon attached to her", Navi said pointing to said hill.

A moment later a horse's neighing could be heard, then a chestnut brown mare came galloping over the hill, with oddly enough a wagon attached to it.

"good job girl", Link said patting Epona on the back.

A dumbstruck fairy stood motionless as the scene unfolded, someone poking her in the back brought her attention elsewhere.

"hey you just gonna stand there or are you getting on", Shikia asked.

Navi turned toward the neko man, her eyes expressed a deep need and her face held a worried expression. Two people watched the scene unfold from the spot on the driver's seat.

"I take it she likes him", Midna asked.

"ever since this journey began she's been with him..I think he reminds her of someone she knew", Link added.

An earshot away a certain fairy was bearing her heart to the world, or in this case to a neko man.

"do you..mind..that I'm fairy", Navi asked obviously holding something back.

"what do you mean", Shikia asked in return.

"well beside your ears and tail..and those eyes..you are a hylian so..why not go for a hylian woman", Navi asked.

Shikia took a deep breath and let out a small sigh he wrapped his arms around Navi pulling her closer.

"because..I'm happy with a certain fairy..who doesn't mind speaking her mind when I mess up..or knocking some sense into me if I need it..and she knows just how soft to be with me", Shikia said inching his face closer to Navi's.

The fairy fell silent for a moment.

"you know you are hard to resist you know that right", Navi said closing the gap.

The cat smirked, wrapping his tail around the fairy, he continued his assault on the fairy's mouth, making sure to get a proper taste, after he was done he licked his lips.

"delicious..oh..wait..I think this is revenge", Shikia said making the fairy smile.

Navi looked at Shikia with a soft expression, her words expressed a deep need, a need the cat understood completely.

"Shikia when I wake up every morning from now on I want you there right next to me..I don't want to wake up alone anymore..I-", Navi was interrupted by the cat placing a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry I'll be there every morning when you wake up..and every night when you sleep", Shikia said.

The fairy squeezed shikia even tighter, tears were falling from her eyes.

"thank you Shikia..I love you", Navi said sotly.

"I love you too Navi", Shikia whispered too her

The pair walked to the back o the wagon and climbed inside, Link cracked the reigns and the group began their trek to the sacred grove. After some distance dusk approached, the group had made it as far as Ordin. A group decision led them to stay the night at link's home.


	6. Bedroom actions and friendly assistance

I apologize..I've been busy as of late..never worry however I intend to finish this story..as for the lemons I should have been more clear I wanted to make the lemon scenes more believable so I had to make events in the story that would bring the characters close enough for such actions to be considered believable (I believe love should be the reason for sex and thankfully I posses enough writing talent to forge such a thing...at least in literary form) though I will say it wasn't easy getting Navi to like Shikia (remembers the countless hours and retypes on the various chapters) not to say Navi is a nice person I simply tried to stay to her character (I had to replay Ocarina of time quite a bit to nail the character) but even so I couldn't help but add a bit of tsundere to her personality (just take that as an explanation of her often "physical" treatment of Shikia) the Navi punch was at first a joke in the development process but I couldn't help but laugh at how it added to the comedy... as for Link's character..well..I'd say since the video games never let him talk and the manga (yes there is an Ocarina of time manga) kinda made him out to be..well..kind of a a..cluts..so taking what I knew and how this story was to progress I made a mix of the manga OOT link and gave him some qualities kind of much like myself..Now..the Goddesses were the hardest to characterize (have you ever tried to personify power, wisdom and courage?) It was not easy folks (it worked out though)  
>so to start..Din..well I kind of played her off..as the more sultry of the the three goddesses (though not sluttish..just..well..tempting?) anyway moving on..Nayru..oh Nayru..you could have been this story's villain if your sisters didn't intervene (evil grin) but still..I believe I wanted her to be the cautious but accepting goddess (she did bring up sending someone to help Link after all)..Faoroe..hmm..well I suppose she is..ah..yes believe it or not..in this story she ends up being quite the smart one..so yes as a whole I plan on working on this series more (starts crying tears of joy)..still though hard to believe this all started out with an old laptop and a copy of twilight princess...<p>

Chp 6..Bedroom actions, proposals and friendly assistance

Navi: umm Shikia

Shikia: yes Navi?

Navi: the chapter title it's..

Shikia: oh well uh..surprise?

Navi:...

Shikia: we can postpone it for another chapter

Navi:..nope

Shikia: huh?

Navi: nope..I want it this chapter

Shikia: then what's bothering you?

Navi: it would be my first time clueless

Shikia:..oh..that's..umm..nice

Navi: yeah go ahead and crack the joke 300 hundred year old virgin come on say it

Shikia:if it makes you feel better you're not the only one on that boat

Navi:..wait you're..

Shikia:..yes Navi now I don't see the point in making this a big issue

Navi:...I heard it hurts the first time

Shikia:..well yes for girls it does hurt the first time

Navi:...I don't mind..just..be gentle okay

Shikia:..I will..anything else

Navi:..yeah..I want to be on top

Shikia: of course..can I start the chapter now

Navi: yes

/

a certain twilian queen made herself comfortable on a certain hylain hero's bed, an act which aroused the suspicion of said hero.

"umm Midna..are you sure you want to sleep there I can get something more comfortable", Link asked flustered.

Midna looked up at the hero with a devious look on her face.

"oh no this bed will be plenty comfortable once you're in it", Midna said seductively.

Link's face adopted a whole new shade of red. Midna liked teasing her lover, it made things interesting, that and it was so easy. Link tried to figure out the situation, but to no avail, bedroom puzzles were a complete mystery to him, unlike dungeon puzzles.

"come on just take those boots off and strip off that tunic and come join me", Midna cooed.

Link obeyed, however his pants and undershirt remained intact, a situation that would be rendered void if Midna had her way. Still though the situation was favorable, Midna snuggled close to her hylian lover, the idea of spending every night with him appealed to her more with each minute, she had to admit those 8 month's without him were lonely to say the least.

"Thank you..for everything..the escape..the ride here..laying in the bed with you..and thank you for loving me..I'm sorry about the mirror", Midna spoke a small tear appeared in her eye, Link quickly wiped it away

"don't apologize..you did what you thought was best for the worlds", Link reassured her.

"I know but the look on your face as I broke the mirror..I never saw you so hurt before", Midna said holding back tears.

"You're here now that's what matters..don't cry..I'm here for you", Link said gingerly rubbing Midna's back.

After a short while the two fell asleep below them a fairy and a cat were kindling their own passion.

"It's been two months..two months since this crazy adventure began..and after those two month's I realized something", Navi began.

"and what's that", Shikia asked.

The fairy snuggled closer to the cat his long tail wrapping snugly around her waist.

"that I love playing with these damn ears", Navi said twirling the cat's ears around.

"anything else on my body you want to play with", Shikia asked with a grin on his face.

The fairy looked over the cat's body, she undid his coat revealing the tight shirt he wore underneath, the cat wasn't big and bulky, but certainly had a slight muscle tone to him, gripping the shirt she began to tug at it, revealing bare skin. Pulling the shirt all the way up she stared at the exposed chest a large scar was etched into the center, Navi ran a slender finger along it.

"that's from when Nayru first sealed me up..it wasn't exactly a pretty sight", Shikia explained.

Navi continued to touch and feel up the cat, once she was done the only clothing Shikia had on was his pants.

"all right I've felt you up..now it's your turn", Navi said.

Taking Shikia's hand, she placed it on the zipper of her coat, the cat pulled the zipper down revealing a small shirt underneath, before Shikia dealt with the shirt he fully removed the coat, he pushed one hand underneath the shirt feeling the skin underneath, working his way up, he found the bra, pushing his other hand under the shirt, he reached around to the back and undid the latch holding it in place. Once undone he stripped the fairy of her shirt, removing the bra in the process.

"If it gets uncomfortable for you let me know", Shikia said

"okay", Navi answered.

Shikia tenderly squeezed the fairy's breasts, earning a low moan, he then massaged the nipples working delicately. Navi's breathing grew deeper and harder, as Shikia felt her up, reaching down into her pants he began to play with her maiden flower.

Navi moaned louder as Shikia felt every inch of her body.

"yes..please..more..feels..so..good", the fairy moaned with lust.

The cat obeyed, using his other hand to undo her pants her removed the articles of clothing, now the fairy was only in her panties. As navi sat in Shikia's lap, she felt something hard poke her butt.

"wait..I want to do something lay down Shikia", Navi asked.

The cat obeyed yet again, he watched with curiosity as the fairy fumbled with his pants before finally getting them undone. Sliding his boxers down Navi found the hard object that was poking her.

"So I can turn you on..eh kitty", Navi said.

"of course feeling up your hot body was making me want to..Ah!", Shikai said before an unusual warmth enveloped his man root. Looking down he found the fairy lightly sucking on it.

"don't stare like that..it's embarrassing", Navi said still licking the tip

"sorry just didn't expect that..that's all", Shikia said.

Navi continued to suck," Dosh id fell good", Navi asked with slurred speech

Shikia starred at the fairy with a quizzical look, Navi pulled the cat's manhood from her mouth.

"does it feel good", she asked.

Shikia nodded, Navi resumed her erotic routine. Pushing it in deeper she moved her tongue along the shaft, making the cat feel even better, she quickened her pace, making the cat moan slightly. Navi then felt Shikia's penis twitch, after which it unloaded a gob of white goo into her mouth. Navi quickly pulled the man root from her mouth, she then swallowed the cat's unusual present.

"..sorry Navi..I should have told I was about..to", Shikia said hoping to quell any anger the fairy might have had.

"It's okay..I don't mind",Navi said, standing up he slid her now soaking panties off.

She positioned herself on top of Shikia, gripping his manhood she guided it in, she winced in pain as it slowly slid in, she felt it spreading her apart.

"might be a bit too big..don't move too much", Navi said, her breathing grew heavier.

She could feel Shikia in her all the way.

"so how does it feel..good right ",she asked.

Shikia nodded, bringing himself closer he capture Navi's lips with his, hoping to take her mind of the pain. The sudden movement made the cat twitch inside her, making Navi moan loudly. The fairy began pulling Shikia down, now he was on top

"make me feel good please..go as fast as you want", Navi said.

The cat nodded and began to move, a small grunt of pain came from the fairy, Shikia stopped and looked at her, she gave her approval and the cat began to move once more. Soon after the cat quickened his pace, thrusting inside deeper with each thrust. Lustful moans escaped from the fairy and the cat, in the midst of this pleasure a peculiar question was asked.

"still hurt", Shikia asked between breaths and thrusts.

The fairy had a delayed answer, her eyes were glazed over with pleasure.

"N-no..keep going..ah!..harder", Navi moaned spurring her lover on.

The cat was eager to obey, thrusting harder he brought further pleasure to his lustful companion, in response she wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him further in. The cat had other plans, pushing himself up, he flipped the fairy over taking her by surprise then mounted her from behind.

"ah..this..position..it's..much deeper..ah!", Navi moaned loudly unable to contain the pleasure.

The cat smirked, this position allowed him to play with her more, bending over, he lightly began to nibble on one of her wings, in response Navi arched her back, although she liked it her voice said otherwise.

"wait..don't nibble on them..ah..feels..so..strange", she moaned.

Shikia knew she enjoyed this so continued to playfully nibble on her wings taking his free hands, he then played with her breasts again, putting the fairy in a menagerie of pleasure.

"ah!...I..feel..like...I'm..going crazy..", Navi shouted in lust.

Shikia continued his assault, each thrust harder than the last, the pleasure they both experienced reached new levels, Navi was at her peak.

"more..more..I want IT more..", she cried out.

The cat had no intention of letting up, he continued on, he could feel a climax coming on, however he wanted to hold on until the fairy had hers, luckily for him he didn't have to wait long.

"ah..I feel..strange..like somethings coming...ah", Navi moaned.

The cat smirked, he knew what was going to happen next, he decided to let loose.

"AH!..I..think..I'm..cumming..AH!", Navi cried as the orgasm rippled through her body.

At the same time, the cat climaxed as well, however he forget to pull himself out, a fact which left him slightly panicking in fear. Navi was quick to notice this, turning around she kissed her lover on the cheek and said some rather perplexing words.

"you certainly ravished me good didn't you..you filled me up..jeez..I hope you'll take responsibility for this", she cooed seductively, an obvious attempt to rouse him for a second go.

However the sound of someone clearing their throat brought their attention elsewhere, the two lover looked up and soon adopted a deep shade of red on their faces, the cat spoke first.

"heh..sorry..did we wake you too up", Shikia asked sheepishly.

The two spectators shook their heads. Navi then spoke her piece.

"let me guess you saw the whole thing..right", she asked.

To this the spectators nodded, Midna shared her words first.

"I don't mind that you two play husband and wife just make sure to keep it down..I don't need Blondie here getting any bright ideas", Midna said with not a hint of embarrassment.

Link the spoke his piece, his face however was quite red.

"and another thing..if you are going to do that at least make sure you two are alone", Link said flustered.

Shikia sighed then addressed the situation

"and you act as if you're not thinking the same thing..I know whats going through your head goat-boy", Shikia said smugly.

Link growled quietly, his friend had hit a bulls eye, looking over he saw his twilian lover giggling hysterically.

"well he does have a point..though I never thought the hero of light held such dirty thoughts..just what are you thinking of doing to me..though I probably wouldn't mind one bit", Midna said advancing suggestively toward Link.

The hero sat motionless as Midna crawled on top of him. Down below the fairy and the cat quickly fell asleep.

"So what does my wolf want to do to me huh", she asked seductively.

Link was speechless, this was a side of Midna he never saw, and quickly grew to like.

"Well...I..uh", Link stammered on, making the grin on Midna's face grow.

The twilian queen placed a finger on Link's lips, shushing him.

"It's okay..I understand...all this time..you've never been with a woman before..have you" Minda said.

Link nodded, not knowing what to say. His gaze was brought south, toward his groin, where Midna was happily stroking the bulge that was very apparent.

The hero of twilight tried to speak, but the words only came out as gibberish, to this the twilian queen chuckled.

"Oh..but your body is just so honest...so shall we just skip the foreplay..besides..", she said moving closer she nuzzled close to his ear.

Link shuddered in slight pleasure, Midna's next words unleashed the animal he was holding back.

'I want this too", She whispered.

At those four words, Link began his assault, pinning Midna on the bed.

He made quick work of the cloak, discarding it at the side of the bed.

"Like what you see" Midna asked.

Link's only response was cupping one breast in his hand and sucking on the other one..earning a restrained moan from Midna.

"You always were one for actions instead of words" Midna chuckled.

Link continued his assault, furthering Midna's pleasure, the moans continued.  
>The blond hero continued the lustful act by spreading apart Midna's legs, the twilian queen looked up at her lover, a mixture of lust and innocence played in her eyes, Link saw this, a wicked grin spread across his face, which in turn made Midna smile as well.<p>

"Oh..and here I thought you were all innocent", Midna cooed, a slight red hue forming across her cheecks.

Link inched closer, bringing his "Master sword" closer to Midna's entrance, The twilian queen's eyes grew big.

".ah..my..you never cease to disappoint..you know that", Midna said, squirming slowly as if to say "hurry up"

The blonde hero caught on to her rouse and decided to play his own game, rubbing the tip on her entrance he proceeded to tease her, however his lover would have none of that. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Minda pushed Link closer to her, making him slide into her, a slight grunt of pain came from the twillian ruler. Link was quick to notice this.

"you should have said something", Link said kissing her forehead", "I would have made it as painless as possible", he finished.

Midna shook her head.

"Are you going to move..as I recall reading..this requires that you move", Midna said looking expectantly at her lover.

Link sighed and did as commanded thrusting slowly so as not to hurt Midna, though he himself wanted to go faster. Little did he know the princess of twilight did not take anything slow. In a huff, Midna pushed up on Link's shoulders forcing him to lie on the bed, taking her opportunity she straddled Link's waist, making Link's member bury further inside her, a low "ah." of satisfaction escaped the twillian princess.

"if you wanted to be on top..you could have just said so" Link chided playfully.

Midna smirked at Link's words, grinding her womanhood against him she made Link shudder in pleasure, at this she leaned her head closer to his own

"feels good..doesn't it", she whispered into his ear.

Grabbing her waist, Link pulled her closer to him while rocking his hips earning a poorly restrained yelp of pleasure. Midna's body shook with pleasure her attention was brought back to the real world by hot breath gracing her ear.

" It does..though I think you're the one being pleasured the most", Link said.

Midna lied her body across Link taking in his warmth, lifting her head up she met the gaze of the man she chose to love.

"thank you...I was lonely..and I don't know..the other men..just wouldn't work as my husband", she said placing a hand on Link's shoulder.

A soft smile played on Link's lips.

"And I suppose..you found a suitable person to be your husband", He said taking a grasp of Midna's hand.

The twillian princess nodded. Midna opened her mouth to speak but Link put a finger on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Midna..will you be my wife", Link asked removing the finger that kept Midna silent.

A single tear fell down her face as she brought her lips closer to his one word was said

"yes"

The kiss though short held much emotion for both involved, neither wanted it to end but the need the for air soon won out. Once she caught her breath she wrapped her arms tenderly around his body. The pair fell asleep. Down below a certain cat looked up and smiled.

"yeah..you two are perfect for each other" the cat said softly.

Slender blue arms wrapped themselves around the cat.

"and after they scold us..they go and do it..geez" the cat's bed mate said in fake annoyance.

The cat laughed softly and rolled over, snuggling close to his attractive bed mate, planting is face between her boobs he hummed in satisfaction.

His bed mate looked down at him with a smile.

"enjoying yourself", she asked.

Her answer was a nod followed by light snoring.

"Goodnight Shikia", she whispered.

"Goodnight Navi", he replied back.

Not long after that the fairy drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Link awoke and looked to his side.

"Che..she's cute when she's sleeping" he chuckled.

The woman in question turned over mumbling "Deeper Link"

The hero adopted a deep shade of red on his cheeks.

Unbeknownst to him a certain white haired male was watching this scene unfold.

"I have to say..that look suits you", the man said.

"gee thanks..nice to know I don't get any privacy around here", Link joked.

Sighing Shikia removed himself from the the wall.

"So..whats on the big agenda today", Shikia asked.

Link pondered this for a moment.

"finding a ring..among other things", Link said.

"So..my little Link is growing up", Shikia said smirking.

Link aimed a light punch at Shikia, who in turn caught it.

"easy there..just joking", Shikia said weakly.

Link smirked before replying "So..what about you..don't you have something you have to do"

A light laugh came from the cat.

"well..yes I found a spot early this morning..had to clear some surrounding stone from it..but I think it will work", Shikia said.

Link had a look of confusion on his face.

"run that by me again..you found a spot", Link asked.

"yep..a spot to build a house", Shikia replied.

"and where would this spot be", Link asked.

"funny you should ask", Shikia said.

The cat walked out of the house looking to his right he smiled. Link followed his friend and almost had his jaw drop to the ground. Not to far from his own house was a roped off spot with sign reading "under construction".

"Shikia...WHAT THE HELL!", Link shouted pointing to the roped off area.

The cat smirked.

"That is where I'm building my house..and if you must know..I thought it was a good idea..besides..I don't know any other area thats quiet and smells this nice", Shikia said taking a big whiff of the air.

Link sighed.

"great..the kids will go nuts", Link sighed.

As if on command a group of kids walked their way towards Link's house, but their target wasn't Link.

"Excuse me lady..but do you know Link", a short brown haired boy asked.

Link cracked up giggling his best friend was called a woman.

Shikia turned around, angered slightly, but he held it back.

"Do I look like a woman to you", Shikia said through clenched teeth.

A blonde boy about the same height stepped in to quell the dangerous situation.

"We're sorry..its just from the back with that long hair you look like a woman", the boy said.

The cat sighed and patted both boy's heads.

"okay I suppose a bit of forgiveness is in order..just remember I'm a man..and that its rude to laugh at other people", Shikia said glaring at Link.

Link held up his arms in defeat.

"okay..okay I'm sorry..there better", Link said sarcastically.

Shikia gave a slight nod, then looked down to find someone tugging at his sleeve. It was the blonde boy that spoke before.

"umm..I was wondering..are you going to stay here for a while", he asked.

Shikia gave a small smile.

"Well if you must know..I plan on building a house..right there", Shikia said pointing to the roped off area.

"oh..umm is your name Shikia", the blonde boy asked.

The cat nodded, at which the boy smiled.

"that's good my father wanted to thank you..for helping with the sword", the boy said.

Shikia gave a light chuckle "don't worry about it..besides if I didn't work on that blade then the crazy adventure Link and I had wouldn't have happened", the cat said.

The boy smiled then said, "well..welcome to Ordin village"

Shikia chuckled.

"yeah..I think this will be a good place to settle down", the cat said softly.

A taller older man then approached.

"I see Shikia you plan on staying with us", the man asked.

The children turned around and gasped.

"why not Rusl..its nice here..beside I'm already building a house..right there", Shikia said pointing toward the roped off area again.

Rusl stared at the spot for a moment.

"and..how did you get the stone carved away exactly..I didn't see this yesterday", he said amazed.

Link put an arm around Shikia's neck.

"Rusl..you wouldn't believe either of us..even if we told you", Link said.

Rusl let out a light cough, "well I suppose you boys will be busy..come along children those two have a heck of a day ahead of them", Rusl said.

The children obeyed and followed Rusl back to the village leaving the cat and the hero alone.

"well finding that ring will be harder than building the house", Shikia said.

"and what makes you think that", Link asked confused.

Shikia chuckled.

"because knowing you..you won't be able to decide which ring is the best", the cat laughed.

Link sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"I take it you are coming with me to look for a ring", he asked.

Shikia nodded.

Link's shoulders slumped further.

"great...I can already see the chaos and destruction", Link said glumly.

The cat chuckled, "I promise to keep all damages minimum sir", he said saluting Link.

The hero sighed, what a day this will be, he thought.

Link went to ready Epona, while Shikia went back into the house. Creeping up to the bed he and Navi shared he chuckled lightly at her sleeping position.

"hey..I'm..cold..get back here", Navi moaned in her sleep.

"geez missing her bed warmer already", Shikia sighed.

The cat cleared his throat.

"Navi..Link and I will be at the market today..we're getting a few things..so be back in a while", Shikia said to the sleeping fairy.

A sleepy "okay" was her reply.

The cat walked out of the house and got on the wagon, Link cracked the reigns making Epona bolt out of the forest. Shikia sat in drivers bench with an annoyed look on his face.

"Link..quit feeding her super carrots", Shikia said

Link sighed, all this time and the man hadn't figured out that super carrots do not exist.

"Shikia..I'm sure I've said this numerous times..super carrots..DO NOT EXIST", Link yelled.

Shikia gave Link a death glare then sighed.

"fine...I believe you..how long till we reach hyrule market", Shikia asked.

Link thought for a moment.

"hmm..maybe an hour or less", he said.

The cat shook his head.

"wanna race", Shikia asked.

Link looked over at his friend and saw the deviant look on his face.

"Shikia..I don't know how fast you run..but I doubt even you could beat Epona", Link said giving a soft smile.

"oh..is that a challenge", Shikia said smirking.

Link laughed lightly, in his mind he didn't think Shikia could outrun Epona.

"fine but don't complain when you lose", Link said stopping the wagon.

Shikia hopped off and told Link to go on.

" a little head start..you'll need it", the cat said.

"Shouldn't you need the head start", Link responded.

Shikia laughed and waved Link off. The hero cracked the reigns jolting Epona forward.

The horse sped along furthering the distance between the cat and the hero. A few minutes passed and Link sighed.

"Told him he couldn't keep up", Link said to no one.

"told who they couldn't keep up" a familiar voice asked.

Link turned to his left and right beside him running was Shikia and from the looks of it he didn't seem out of breath.

"S-Shikai..what the hell..how did you", Link said confused.

The cat laughed and sped up gaining the lead in the race.

"come on slow poke..Hyrule market isn't gonna come to us", Shikia said looking back.

Link rubbed his forehead trying to comprehend what just happened, sighing he cracked the reign again and Epona sped up once more. A wagon's distance away Shikia was laughing.

"so..still think I need that head start", the cat asked.

Link gritted his teeth."No..I think we should stop this race", he yelled.

Shikia chuckled.

"Ya know..this is getting us to Hyrule market faster..look", Shikia said pointing to the market gates, "see all this running and we're already here", he continued.

Link pulled on the reigns slightly making Epona slow down, Shikia did the same and slowed down to where the wagon came right beside him. Climbing aboard Shikia took his place on the driver's bench.

"all right we're ready", the cat said as the pair approached the gates.

The guards greeted them and gave them passage into the market. Once in the market Shikia hopped off the wagon.

"I'm off..need to pick up a few things...meet ya at the jewelry shop on the corner their", Shikia said pointing to a merchant with jewelry on sale.

Before Link could say anything the cat had already sped off.

"all right..guess I'm on my own", Link said sighing.

A few streets away the cat was looking over an array of rings, none of them caught his eye, he was quick to let the clerk know.

"miss...do yo have anything else..I'm looking for something simple..but elegant..perhaps you have something that would match that description", Shikia asked.

The clerk though for a moment and snapped her fingers, "just the thing", she said while reaching under the counter. She pulled out a small black box and opened it, inside a thin gold ring with ancient hylian runes lied on top of soft cloth. Shikia smiled softly at the ring looking up he redirected that smile to the clerk.

"How much", the cat asked.

The girl looked shocked.

"well..I've never had anyone try to buy this...is two-hundred rupees too much", the girl asked slightly scared.

Reaching into his pocket Shikia pulled out four purple rupees and laid them on the table, the clerk let out a gasp and handed the box to Shikia utterly amazed.

"I believe it is well worth that amount", Shikia said walking away leaving the clerk in complete shock.

Pocketing the box the cat visited the other store he wanted to stop by. Walking up to the counter Shikia rang the bell, a short man popped up and greeted his new customer.

"oh..its you..come to by more cloth from me..I dare say after that little visit from you I had enough rupees to open an actual shop..thank you very much", the owner said cheerfully.

"Not a problem..I should thank you..I was able to make a very nice outfit for my friend with that cloth", Shikia replied.

The store owner smiled. "Ah..yes I saw..I must say you make an excellent tailor", the owner said.

Shikia reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper he handed it to the owner who read it over carefully.

"Ah..I see..that's quite a bit of cloth..my friend are you gonna be a tailor..if you are I could work out a deal where I would supply you with materials..at a discount of course", the owner said.

The cat thought about that for a moment. The deal itself was certainly good, not to mention it could work as a job.

"hmm..I must say that does sound like a good proposition..mind tripling that order then", Shikia asked.

The owner smiled and went into the back of his shop, a few moments later he returned.

"okay..everything you requested is packed up into a cart out front..good luck with your tailoring business", the owner said.

"I see..and how much is all of it", Shikia asked.

The owner was quick to reply. "five-hundred eighty rupees..I hope you will come stop by again"

"I will..may I ask your name..formalities were never my strong suit", the cat said

"Mark..and I do hope you will stop by again..I look forward to doing business with you", Mark said.

"much appreciated Mark..my name is Shikia...and I think this will turn out well for the both of us", Shikia said shaking Mark's hand.

Shikia thanked the man and payed for the materials then left the shop, just as the owner said a cart piled high with large cloth rolls was parked outside the shop. Pulling the cart along Shikia went to the corner jeweler he told Link to meet up at. Across town a certain hylian was having a hectic time trying to find the item he searched for.

"couldn't put a dedcent ring on sale could they..I can't afford what those merchants want..for that price I could live modestly for two years", Link said to himself.

The hero made it to the corner jeweler he waved to Shikia who in turn waved back.

"So..find what you were looking for", Shikia asked.

Link slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"No..merchants want too much..I couldn't afford what they were asking for", Link said a bit annoyed.

Shikia smirked, he knew what the man was looking for.

"Link..follow me", Shikia said walking along a sidewalk

Link followed curious as to what his friend had found. The cat stopped in front of a stall. The owner looked up and gasped.

"You...", she said in shock.

"Hi...my friend is looking for a ring for his wife to be..nothing fancy..just something that says I love you so much I'd cross worlds to see you", Shikia asked.

The clerk blinked a few time then looked under the counter to find something.

"well..I don't know if this works..but", the clerk said bringing up a faded grey box.

The clerk opened it, a gold ring with a rounded red gem was lain across white cloth. Link saw the ring and was amazed.

"okay how much for that beauty", Shikia asked.

"three hundred fifty rupees", the clerk said putting the box on the counter.

Shikia reached into his pocket again and pulled out seven purple rupees and put them on the counter, he then took the box and lightly tossed it to Link who caught it.

"consider it a thank you for not killing me..even when I asked you too", Shikia said placing a hand on Link's shoulder.

Link was speechless, he should be the one thanking Shikia, but he took the situation as is and strode on.

"well I got what I wanted..I say we go home..besides I've got a feeling there's a warm bed and good food waiting for us", Shikai said pulling his cart along the cobble road.

Link chuckled at his friend's remark

"yeah..I agree..so wanna race again", Link asked.

Shikia smirked.

"I've got a better idea but first lets load up Epona then get to Hyrule field", Shikia said.

The two friends made it to the stalls and loaded up the wagon, Link got into the drivers bench and cracked the reigns spurring Epona forward Shikia sat beside him, his long white hair blowing in the breeze.

"You think you should get that cut", link asked.

"sure when you decide to go bald", Shikia replied.

The duo arrived at Hyrule field, Link stopped Epona and turned toward Shikia.

"okay we're here now what", Link asked.

Shikia chuckled, looking closer Link saw Shikia's eyes glow bright red.

"hold on", was all Shikai said as the feeling of being lifted came upon Link. For a moment everything was black to Link, then as quick as it appeared it was gone, Link starred at his house unable to register what happened.

"we were in Hyrule field I don't understand", Link said.

"teleportation..I teleported us from Hyrule field to your house..a lot quicker then wagon travel", Shikia said hopping out of the wagon.

Link sighed and let go of the reign, he opted not to ask how Shikia did it. Releasing Epona from the wagon Link let her free Shikia took each roll of cloth and brought it inside. Once that was done the cat walked back out and told Link that supper was ready. Shikia turned back into the house and closed the door. Link stood by the wagon and looked up into the stars. It was night time, they had been gone all day, Link failed to notice the door opening and the sound of someone approaching him. Slender arms wrapped themselves around him. Turning his attention elsewhere Link found his lover embracing him.

"nice to see you", he said softly.

"nice to see you too", she replied.

Link placed an arm across Midna's shoulders, holding her tighter against him. The two gazed up at the stars then walked silently back inside, it was little moments like this that made it all worth it.

Shikia: well that was an interesting chapter

Link: I'd say

Navi: one question

Shikia: and that would be

Navi: how are you going to build a house

...I

Link: actually I have a better idea

Midna: Link..

Link: wel I was thinking how about we just make my house bigger

Midna:...oh..I LIKE THAT IDEA

Shikia:...well..that's a good idea

Navi:...yeah why not I guess we all got a little comfortable living under one roof

Link:..yep

Shikia:...I second that

Midna: agreed


	7. living arrangements and more bedroom ant

Wow this chapter has been a hassle (and to think its number 7 of all things) well I must say the story takes a slight shift from here or to be more precise a semi conclusion will be reached (I'll be taking a few liberties and in this story's sense closing a few gaps and explaining some things that were forgoten in the passage of time) now to explain why this chapter took so long..well in actuallity folks the first 5 chapters of SWYSR were actualy written and typed months before it was firsted published to FF chapter 6 came in as a sort conclusion to those events...which I believe would be labeled as a story arc I think and for those wondering..no Shikia's past has not been fully explored a few small but very important events have yet come to light and much to the character's (and maybe you readers) surprise it will reveal a shocking if not overwhelming truth (well maybe not overwhelming) now of course I started work on this chapter..weeks ago...then computer problems hit..then writers block..then reformat computer with new OS (pain) and then to find out file I had backed up for this chapter wasn't the full thing (the lemon scene I originally wrote was lost I tried to rewrite it but I doubt it was what I originaly wrote...still good though :P) and on top of that I'm hard pressed to find time to work on this project ( I need peace and quiet and maybe lots of ramen) so without boring you any further I present the 7th chapter in this ongoing series ( and thank you people who so kindly take the time to review) and I might not have the right to ask this but all well

Please review, comment or send a private message (I do take ideas and I'm usualy prompt on replies but at the very least I will reply no one gets ingnored) Thank you -SHIKIEFREAK...oh almost forgot I changed my pen name ( as if you readers din't allready know)

Chp 7 living arrangements and more bedroom antics.

Navi: wow didn't think this story would get this far

Shikia: Hey! Whats that supposed to mean

Navi: nothing..just I didn't think you would get this far

Shikia:...

Link:. Don't worry about it besides you have more pressing matters

Shikia:..like

Midna: the house I don't think the house has enough living space

Shikia..right..I'll...get on it

Link:. Cheer up

Navi..yeah besides the chapter's title should give a hint as to what transpires this chapter

Shikia: (evil grin)

Link: uh oh..now you did it Navi

Navi: hey it makes a good chapter so I want no complaining

Midna: you won't hear anything from me..besides...you two won't be the only ones

Link: Shikia...your thoughts on this

Shikia: LETS DO THIS

Link:...

Two males stared at each other intently, neither one turning their gaze from the other.

"Shikia it was an accident..Link didnt mean..to do it", Midna said trying to quell the obvious fight between the two men.

" come on..it doesn't look to bad..I mean..it looks great", Navi said rubbing Shikia's shoulders.

The cat sighed and pointed a stiff finger at the source of the problem.

"I want you to know I take great pride in my tail..its slender coat..the softness of the fur..and most importantly the fact that it is STRAIGHT", he said glaring at Link.

A closer look at the tail provided insight into the problem part of the tail looked like someone had put several bends in it. Earlier that morning Link was busy putting up various items around the house, climbing onto a stool he tryed to place a box on a shelf. The stool lost balance sending Link along with it. Before he fell, Link tryed t grab onto something to stop his fall, his hands graced something soft and thin. Link's ears then heard a loud yell from a very familiar person.

"okay..for the last time I am sorry..I fell and grabbed onto the nearest thing within reach..which happened to be your tail", Link said rather annoyed at this point.

Shikia took his tail in his hands massaging it with a gloomy face

"It will never be the same again", the cat said sadly.

Navi was more annoyed than Link at this point whisking the cat's tail from his hands she placed both her hands on either end of the bended portion.

"take a deep breath", the fairy commanded.

"Navi..what are you..AGHHHHHHHH!", Shikia screamed as Navi yanked on his tail, unbending it in the process.

Severa loud cracks were heard, the cat sat upright, tears streaming down his face. Shikia said nothing as he looked at his lover.

"there better now", Navi asked smirking.

The cat returned the expression, inching closer.

"maybe..wouldn't hurt to get a little tender loving care", Shikia said lightly grazing Navi's lips with his own.

The fairy chuckled and accepted his invitation, grpping the collar of the cat's shirt she pulled him in closer. Midna took the que and and pulled Link along, dragging him outside the house, once outside Link shared his thoughts on the situation.

"okay..I get it..but does that mean I have to get kicked out of my own house", he huffed.

Midna nuged her lover in the side playfully.

"come on...besides Shikia will forget all about you ever grabbing his tail", she cooed lightly tugging at his arm..

The hylian sighed and went along with his lover, where ever she might be leadiing them, inside the house a battle of stamina raged on. Low moans could be heard escaping from Link's kitchen.

"So..ready to give..I can tell..you're getting close", Shikia said licking Navi's neck.

The fairy shivered slightly in pleasure, unable to form sentences properly, she wrapped her legs around the cat's waist. The cat stopped his labors suddenly, leaving himself in the fairy he looked into her eyes.

"I still haven't gotten an answer", Shikia said.

The fairy squirmed under him, a frown on her face.

"Why'd ya stop..come on...what..tired allready", Navi said coyly.

The cat smirked, tracing his hand along her stomach he brought it down on her womanhood, rubbing the bulb he earned a lustful moan.

"I'm not tired..I simply want an answer", he said sheathing himself further in her.

The fairy arched her back, gritting her teeth she fought back the urge to moan loudly. The fairy's hands grabbed the table cloth, fisting her hands in pleausre he grip on the cloth was solid. After a moment she went limp under the cat. The cat nibbled on her neck softly. She turned her head and starred into his eyes, tenderly placing her hand on his face she brought him closer, getting another kiss from the cat.

"and yes..I was close...but I don't give in", Navi whispered .

Shikia smirked, closing his eyes for a moment he opened them again, a determined look adorned his face.

"one more question...will you-", the cat said but was interrupted.

The fairy held a finger to Shikia's mouth silencing him for a moment.

"before you finish..yes..I will", Navi said making the cat's eyes widen with surprise.

Shikia felt a small smile form on his face, slowly that smile grew bigger, wrapping his arms around Navi's back he brought her into a close hug. The fairy was slightly surprised by this, placing her hands on his back she ran the long white strands of his hair through her fingers.

"I hate to ruin the mood..but are you getting this cut", she said making the cat sit up and look at her.

Shikia cokced his head to the left slightly, mind in thought.

"well...I never got the chance to cut it..and honestly never really wanted it cut..is it too long", the cat said.

Navi shoock her head lightly.

"No..I like this long hair..though I am a little jealous..why can't my hair be this long", she said playing with a few strands.

The cat smirked inching his face closer, he snuggled closer to her ear.

"well..I have to say..I like nibbling on these ears", Shikia said nibbling on Navi's ear.

The fairy gasped in surprise, a red hue started to appear on her cheeks. The cat stopped his assault and lifted his head, looking into Navi's eyes he smiled warmly.

"so...what else were we going to do", Shikia asked getting off of the fairy.

The fairy sat up and got off of the table, placing a hand on her hip she sighed.

"geez..can't feel my hips..I hope you are happy", Navi said smiling at the cat.

Shikia laughed lightly and pulled the fairy close to him.

"okay princess..I guess you get the royal treatment today", he said picking up Navi and carrying her to their bed.

"I want you to know..I wasn't intending to spend the whole day in bed..I don't mind..but I'd like to get something first", she said grabbing Shikia's arm.

The cat smiled warmly, pulling the fairy close he placed his amr under her legs picking her up. Hoisting her up close to his chest he smirked and walked out of the house carrying the fairy with him.

"So..where to", Shikia asked walking slowly out to Faron woods.

Navi gripped the cat's shirt looking into his eyes she spoke the issue she was holding back.

"could you take me to the doctor in the market..I have an important question I need to ask him", she said not looking away.

Shikia nodded, he understood whatever she wanted to ask the doctor, it had to be important. The cat sighed and complied with the quest.

"hold on tight..we're trying something new", Shikia said looking up.

Before Navi could ask black surrounded her, but only for a moment. When the darkness faded away, the fairy found herself outside the market gates.

"Shikia..what did you do", she asked looking around in disbelief.

The cat smirked and started walking toward the gate, a few guards lowered the gate and Shikia carried Navi inside, taking her along the cobbled roads he found the doctor's office. Navi motioned Shikia to put her down, the fairy walked into the office alone, Shikai tryed to follow but Navi stopped him.

"Shikia..could you wait..here..please its important", Navi said starring into the cat's eyes intently.

Shikia stood still, folding up his arms he rested his form against the wall, the wind rustled blowing his faded red cloak against his form, his long white hair blowed in the wind. Turning to look at his future wife his expression was soft and calm.

"don't make me wait long..okay", he said.

The fairy nodded and stepped inside the office, the doctor was as always at the counter.

"excuse me..doctor?...could I ask you a few questions..", the fairy said

The doctor looked the fairy woman over, pushing his glasses up he sighed.

"back here dear..I think I know what you came to ask me about", the doctor said motioning Navi to follow him.

Outside the cat looked up at the stars.

"..wow..haven't changed...unbelievable", the cat said enjoying another nightly breeze.

Bright red eyes looked up at the sky, admirring the view it offered, long white hair blowed in the breeze along with a cloak. Turning his gaze toward the front door of the doctor's office the cat ponderred what Navi was asking the doctor.

"wonder when she is coming out", th cat asked.

As if answering his question the fairy opened the door and stepped out, her hair hung over her face hiding her expression, turning her head to face Shikia, she smiled weakly, walking slowly to him her smile grew bit by bit.

"well..not what I was expecting..but not any bad news", she said wrapping her arms around Shikia's neck.

"So..whats on your mind", the cat asked snugling into the fairy's neck.

"girl stuff..you don't wanna hear it", Navi said laughing.

Shikia chuckled bringing Navi close to him he admired how the moonlight brightened her hair, the glow of her eyes entranced him, pulling her closer he captured her lips with his. Navi pulled the cat closer, she wanted him closer, she wanted to feel his warmth, his strength, oh how the boy gave off such strength, which each touch she felt more of it, the warm, gentle fire that existed within him. The cat pulled away and smiled.

"well..if we're done here.. Iwanna go home", Shikia asked.

Navi nodded and interlaced her fingers with his, holding his hand firmly she rested her head on his shoulder. Shikia sighed in joy. Navi closed her eyes, she felt a feeling of wheightlessness come upon her, opening her eyes she was in font of Link's house still next to Shikia.

"well..that certainly makes travel fatser..doesn't it", the fairy said lightly tugging Shikia along.

The cat gave in to the pulling, letting himself being pulled along. Navi pulled him inside guiding him to their shared bed she pulled him next to her. The fairy snuggled close breathing in the scent of the cat. A few minutes later the light sound of the cat sleeping rang in her ears. Content that the cat was deeply asleep she pulled him close, burrying his face in her chest, she snugled her face in his hair. The bliss lasted for a few minutes, Navi felt a hand on her arm, looking over she starred into the red eyes of Midna. The fairy sat up, puzzled.

"what do you need Midna", she asked confused.

Midna held out an arm.

"come on..I wanna ask you a few things..and I'd rather he didn't wake up..he's a light sleeper", Midna said pointing to Shikia.

Navi got up, taking Midna's hand, the twillian princess led the pair outside, orange hair blew with a passing breeze.

"Navi..I have to ask..has Shikia told you..what its like to be half twillian", Midna asked.

The fairy stood shocked.

"a bit..he says he has to keep his magic under control..though I think you would know better than I how that works", Navi said.

Midna sighed tightening the grip she held on her arms, the twillian princess began to explain the reason for her questioning.

"I'm only asking this..because I want to have a family with Link..though not in the immediate future..but still..I plan on it", the princess said looking down.

"Midna..I think you should talk to Shikia..he would be better able to answer the question you have", Navi said bringing Midna's face up to look into her eyes.

"I-I don't know..I don't want to ask any questions that would bring up any bad memories", the twillian princess said lips turning into a frown.

"and what sort of questions would those be", a masculine voice said.

The two women turned around in shock, in the doorway to the house stood the man in question. The neko man chuckled and leirsurely strolled over to the two women a soft smile was evident in his features.

"So..mind telling me what sort of questions you are afraid to ask me..come on..I don't bite..at least not you", he said to Midna while winking at Navi.

The fairy shoock her head in amusement then motioned for Midna to ask her question. The twillian princess was hesitant but spoke none the less.

"Shikia..whats it like..being half twillian", Midna asked.

The cat stood still for a little while a breeze blew his hair covering his face. Shikia opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, the two women looked at him eagerly a short silence followed.

"well...", he began.

"from an early age I had to learn to control my magic..but the method of control I have to use is far different from what the twillian use", he said looking Midna in the eyes.

"If I am correct..the method you were taught..visualize a pond...and draw from it..a small cup of water..am I..correct", Shikia asked not taking his gaze from the twillian princess.

Midna nodded.

"well...for me..when I tried that method..I ended up exploding my magic..making a mini bomb right in front of me...my mother could not explain what caused it..my father..after some thinking told me this...visualize a lake..big as you can think..and draw the smallest drop you can from it...my mother laughed at the idea..still I did as my father said...the look on my mother's face when I succeeded..priceless", the cat said, taking a short pause after he was done speaking.

"I'm not sure if your child will have the same level of magic as I do..however keep in mind both methods..as one of them is bound to work..as for the treatement I got when I was growing up..don't worry..I doubt the child will go through what I have been through..you needn't worry", Shikia finished hoping he answered any questions Midna might have had.

The twillian princess thanked Shikia, bowing she left going back inside. Navi smiled and embraced the cat with a warm hug.

"thank you...I'm sure she will be a good mother", Navi said putting her head on Shikia's shoulder.

"I'm sure you will be to", the cat replied.

A small frown apeared on the fairy's face, even though Shikia could not see it, he knew, he knew Navi was slightly upset by those words.

"ah..I see why you wanted to visit the doctor so urgently", Shikia said softening his gaze.

The fairy opened her mouth to speak but a finger from the cat was placed on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Navi..if my parents could give birth to me..then you can believe..you will be a mother someday..if you want..trust me..its possible", Shikia said wrapping his tail around her.

"of course I want to be a mother someday..its just..I don't know if I can bear a child..with you", Navi said clutching her stomach.

The cat sighed, spinning the fairy around her enveloped her in an embrace, kissing her in the process.

"you can..trust me..I have faith..besides..I'll just keep screwing you untill you get knocked up", Shikia said smiling softly at the fairy.

Navi shook her head.

"yeah..I knew I made the right choice..picking you..but..I don't think I have enough stamina for you..geez.. the first time I thought you'd rip me in half with that thing", the fairy said lightly grabbing the cat's crotch.

"well...that thing..had you moaning for hours on end..so I wouldn't complain", the cat said lightly squeezing Navi's boobs.

Shikia picked Navi up and carried her inside the house, dropping her on the shared bed, the cat began his "nightly crusade".

The following morning a blonde hero was waking up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he lightly nudged his partner awake.

"..not yet..I'm not ready", the exotic woman next to him moaned.

Link sighed and nudged Midna again only this time slender arms wrapped themselves around the man's neck pulling him down into a morning kiss. The kiss was short, Midna addressed the situation immediately.

"I'll wake up when I want to..now be a good husband and lie down with me..I'll make it worth your while..later on tonight", Midna said seductively.

Link had other plans, things needed to be done today, and he didn't mean people.

"Midna..there e things that need to be done today..for instance..I don't think my house will renevate itself..on top of that..I need to herd the goats today..plus..theres is-", Link was interrupted by the now annoyed twillian who held up a hand to silence him.

Midna pointed down, Link hesistated but eventually looked down, to his surprise the bottom part of his house looked bigger.

"What..when did..how did..SHIKIA!", Link yelled.

Said man poked his head into Link's above floor bedroom.

"what..and do you need to scream...wake the dead with that voice", Shikia said looking at Link dully.

Link grabbed Shikia by the collar and hoisted him up while shaking him profusioly he shouted, "would it kill you to work at a normal hylian pace..some of us can't work at neko pace".

Shikia went limp in Link's arms, Midna stepped in to alleviate the situation.

"dear...before you shake Shikia to death do know..if its someone else working on the house..you'll have to pay for the work..and if I recall..house renevations are quite expensive..so lets put the man down and come lie down with me", Midna said placing both hands on Link's waist.

The blonde hero sighed and let the cat go, his attention was redirected afterwards.

"wait..the goats..I have to", again Link was interrupted, but by Shikia this time.

"No need...allreadty herded them..wasn't to hard", the cat said ruffling his hair.

Link stood still, hair covering his face. Midna look at him with eager eyes. Shikia backed up, an unusual feeling was coming off of Link.

"Shikia...get down stairs..since I assume all the matters I wanted to take care of..are done..right?..", Link said low and husky.

The cat gulped.

"yeah..I uh..went shopping today..fed Epona..finished the house...man that was a pain", the cat said starting to climb downstairs.

"good...now don't come back up here..I have..important personal matters to attend to", Link said inching predatorial like toward Midna.

For once a look of fear adorned Midna's face.

"..dear...I don't know whats going through your head..but...I don't think it would be wise to act on it", she said scooting back, however the backboard of the bed stopped her retreat.

An almost sadistic grin formed on Link's face.

"oh...but before you were so anxious", he said advancing towards her, his hand brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Midna gulped, she had awakened the animal within, she opted to go with the situation, besides it's not like she wouldn't benefit from it. Downstairs a cat's ears perked up.

"well...I wonder if they realize I can hear them", Shikia said shaking his head.

"probably not...I doubt you want to stay...shall we leave", his lover asked.

The cat nodded taking the fairy's hand in his, the warm afternoon air greeted them.

"where to", Shikia asked.

"hmm...well..I was thinking..wanna swim", Navi asked.

The cat laughed and took Navi in his arms. The two dissapeared into a portal, then emerged on top of a waterfall near Zora's domain.

"..well..is this good", Shikia asked.

The fairy nodded and Shikia let go of her. Walking towards the edge he smiled and turned around.

"hope you don't mind..", Shikia said before falling backwards.

The cat watched as his world went upside down, the sound of the waterfall calmed him down considerably, looking in his case up he found the pool at the base of the waterfall getting closer, he closed his eyes and prepared for the cool sensation of water on his face. Shikia could the warmth of another person on his back, he smiled and plunged into the water carrying his passenger with him.

The two surfaced and embraced eachother.

"so..this went from a way to get out of the house to a waterfall side date..nice", Navi said pulling herself closer to the cat.

"suppose so...then again..I could go for a swim..not without you of course", Shikia said wrapping his arms around the fairy.

Navi shivered slightly the water was colder than she anticipated, she brought herself closer to the cat grateful that he was so warm.

"you know...on land there is a better way to warm you up", Shikia said winking.

Navi blushed slightly and nodded, the cat brought them to shore and made quick work of removing her clothes. He heset them aside and removed his jakcet and shirt, his pants remained, and the only articles of clothing Navi wore were her bra and panties. The cat looked her over taking in her womanly curves.

"well if I had to pick which place to start first..I'd pick the twins" he said gently kneading her breasts.

Navi laughed forcing back a blush.

" can't pas up an oportunity to play with them..can you", she asked.

Shikia smriked and and snaked a hand down her stomach and into her crotch, rubbing the slit of her woman hood with his fingers.

" true but its no fun for you if I only play with your breasts..now is it", he said sucking on the unkneaded breast.

He switched the positions of his hands and mouth, making sure to pleasure both breasts equally. Navi undid the zipper of his pants, the restrained hardness freed itself. A giglle escaped from the fairy's mouth.

" my..so honest aren't we", she said as she stroked the cat's member.

"when I'm thinking about you..always", Shikia said.

Navi pushed Shikia onto his back, her hands still remained on his errection she danced her tongue along the tip. She then brought her mouth on it engulfing the tip with her mouth. The cat could hardly contain himself, he could feel her tongue slide along the shaft as she sucked on it. Shikia had to resists the urge to push her head down, forcing her to take his entire length into her mouth, as if reading his mind she took more of him in, her hands stroked the shaft while her mouth worked on the tip. The cat's breathing came in gasps, he couldn't believe the amount of pleasure he was receiving.

" keep going like that Navs and you just might get a present", Shikia said rolling his head back.

Navi grinned while still having the cat's "broadsword" in her mouth. She had every intention of recieving his present. The fairy made haste with her work, running her tongue roughly along his shaft, she even went as far as to graze her teeth against the slick meat. Her actions were rewarded with mouthful o the cats milk. As she stood up she swallowed the present and gave Shikia a perverse grin.

" well..we certainly are a healthy man...hope you have more leftover", Navi said stripping her pants off.

Even with her pants on Shikia could smell the desire coming from her, he could see how wet she was when her pants fell to her to ankles.

" I thought I was eager", the cat said.

The fairy grinned and straddled his waist grinding his manhood against her fairies fountain.

" damn you know how to tease", Shikia began while massaging her boobs, "but so do I"

Navi stopped grinding and slowly lifted herself up, the cat's perked up, the fairy took his manhood in her hands and guided it to her entrance, she slid it in slowly much to Shikia's disapproval. Shikia shook his head and placed both hands on Navi's waist. Navi looked at him questionably for a moment before he slammed her down onto him burying himself to the hilt inside her, she tried to restrain a loud moan but the pleasure took away all control, Navi fell on top of him, breathing ragedly. She stared into his eyes and leaned to kiss him. The cat thrusted into her while her lips danced with his own. After awhile Navi rocked her hips to meet his thrust furthering the pleasure they both felt. The cat broke the kiss continuing to thrust into her, he could feel her walls tightening around him, he grinned, he loved the fact that he was the one doing this to her, he loved the fact that she helped him found himself. Shikia's smile got bigger, he was hers and she was his, nothing would change this. The cat thrusted once more into the fairy's velvet vice, he had reached his limit as did she.

" feels better when we cum together...don't ya think", Shikia asked breathing slightly hard.

Navi laughed and looked down

" geez..are you trying to get me knocked up", she asked giving the cat a kiss.

"I told ya I'd keep screwing you untill you get knocked up...when have I lied to you", Shikia said giving the fairy's lovely behind a squeeze.

Navi and Shikia got dressed shortly after and teleported home. A lone figured shrowded in a dark blue jacket watched the scen unfold from above the waterfall.

"che...the fool...enjoy it while it lasts Shikia..soon..very soon...I'll end it...I'll finish what was started 300 hundred years ago..mark my words", with those words said the figure vanished into darkness.

Back at the hero's house a cat was engaged in a westling match of sorts with a wolf.

"give up yet Link", Shikia said to a pinned down Link.

"never", Link grunted while struggling under the cat's hold

"boys..stop at this rate the house won't hold", Midna said.

"..honey you are supposed to cheer me on so I can win ", Link said almost breaking free.

"I would..but I doubt all the cheering in the world would give you the strength to beat neko man", Midna sighed.

Navi shook her head and stared at Shikia, he nodded and released the hylian.

" don't sweat it man...besides keep sparring with me and you can take on the gorons", Shikia said striking a pose.

Link deadpanned, "Shikia...how exactly does sparring and losing to you help me get stronger", he asked.

"well...for starters you muscle strength improves and you body builds up magical resistance as well", Shikia said striking his pose again.

Link sighed, he was getting stronger, he was stronger now then when he went on his quest, maybe neko man's training is paying off. While Link was lost in thought Midna ripped his shirt off.

"hey!", Link yelled surprised.

Midna pointed to his chest and his stomach.

"if you must know...you are getting results...look at those muscles...they're saying...touch us Midna", she said advancing slowly to Link.

Shikia chuckled and grabbed Navi then teleported to their room, which thankfully had a door, the pair snuggled close for the night. A few moments later and the fairy and the cat were sound asleep, oblivious to the erotic sounds coming from Midna's and Link's room.

Ukawareta Okami: man that took forever..

Link:..what took you so long and why is your name different

Ukawareta Okami:...in due time

Shikia:...dude please tell me your writers block is gone

Ukawareta Okami: sort of..

Navi:..better than nothing

Midna:...well at least we know this story is continuing

All: true

See ya next time...trust me there is a next time

-Ukawareta Okami


	8. deadly truths and altering decisions

(phew) I must say this has been interesting. For starters allow me to explain something about SWYSR...it began as a one shot (Navi nor Shikia were a part of it) and to top it off in my eyes (once I finished typing it) I thought..oh god..this is terrible (it truly was...thankfully I can't find the original copy..so consider you the reader spared) though if it wasn't for that...SWYSR wouldn't have come to existence (actually the one shot title was the same thing..I didn't bother to change it) and by chance I toom a look at chapter one..I laughed the very beginning of chapter one is the same beginning to the one shot (except when you get to the goddesses..after that their isn't similarity)

Chp 8. Deadly truths and altering descisions

A figure with long black hair strode down the dark hallway he currently ocupied.

"che..beck and call..overgrown pig..how dare he order me around", he spat angrily.

The boy's dark hair swayed from his energetic movements, however his energy did not stem from happiness, far from it.

"need I remind him..I saved his useless soul from damnation", he said angrily.

As if on cue a feral roar exploded through the hall, icy blue eyes starred down the length of the hall.

"roar all you want..I'm not your pawn to use as you please", the boy said, his glare unfaltering.

The boy sighed and made his way down the hall, opening a door he found himself in a dimly lit room, lavish carpets greeted his black boots. His gaze wandered toward the heavily bandaged person on the lone bed. The person was a man and sat up, groaning as he did so, his untidy red hair fell, covering his identity.

"So how is the hero?", he asked in a hoarse voice.

The boy scoffed.

"hero..che..if you use the word loosely...he's with the fool", the boy said annoyed.

The man on the bed ponderred this information.

"tell me..whats the relation between you and the white haired one?", the man asked.

The boy scoffed again.

"he and I..shouldn't exist..at least not in the forms we are in", he said.

The man put a hand to his chin.

"perhaps you could explain better..not exist in your current form?", the man asked.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm sure you are familiar with the concept of light and darkness are balanced within a being's soul", he said, annoyance creeping in his voice.

The man on the bed chuckled.

"are you implying that I have light within my soul...a laughable notion", the man said.

The boy was not amused.

"yes...even someone like you has light...light and darkness are always in balance...regardless the being's disposition", the boy said.

The man laughed, an act which annoyed the boy further, the man's laughter quieted after a few moments.

"all right if what you say is true...what about you and the white haired one?", the man asked.

The boy pulled a chair beside the bed and sat in it, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, relasesing his breath he began his explanation.

"when Nayru tried to seal him..though she was successful..in her haste she only sealled the light and effectively split his mind in half", the boy said pausing to allow his listener to drink in the information.

The man raised an eyebrow to the boy's explanation.

"pardon?...split his mind?", he asked.

"yes...when she sealled the light away..the part of his mind that was light went with it", the boy answered.

"so..the white haired one is not the same as he once was", the man asked.

"no..not yet", the boy quickly answered.

The man looked at the boy in surprise.

"yet..what are you planning", the man asked.

The boy chuckled.

"as I told you when I rescued you from damnation..I help you rain darkness on Hyrule..you let me have Shikia...I will have his powers..after that...you are on your own", the boy said standing up.

The man gave a painful laugh.

"ah...I take it your the darkness..how fitting..fine I accept Kiro...so long as the hero is mine..we have a score to settle", the man said.

"do as you will Ganon...I care not what befalls Hyrule", Kiro said.

The man named Ganon grunted and fell back to sleep, Kiro shook his head and walked out of the room.

"In time..all will be mine..fool has no idea just what would happen if I took that idiot's powers", Kiro said chuckling.

A certain white haired man sat up in his bed, his body covered in a cold sweat. His breathing was ragged. A blue skinned sat up beside him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought the nightmares ended..wanna talk about it?", she asked.

The man shook his head and layed back down, the woman snuggled up next to him. She gently ran her hands through his hair whispering soothing words to him in hope he can sleep again. A while later the man found sleep, his partner sighed and joined him. Hours later morning arrived. A man with red eyes could be seen outside the hero's home, taking in the morning breeze. The man breathed in the smell of the forest around him, a small smile formed on his lips. The woman from the night before appeared behind him.

"Shikia..are you sure you're okay?", the woman asked lightly touching his arm.

Shikia responded to the touch by taking her hand with his. He turned around and flashed his usua smile at her.

"I'm fine Navs..last night was just a random episode...happens", he said wrapping her in a hug.

Navi returned the hug, joyful that the cat was fine, she understood having nightmares. She thought back to when she was alone, memories she'd rather let go, but every once in awhile they would surface in her dreams. A loud voice redirected both the fairy's and cat's attention.

"Navi..Shikia.. come on..zelda sent word she wants to see us", Link shouted.

Shikia sighed and gave his hand to Navi, the two walked together to the wagon and climbed onboard. Link cracked the reigns and Epona bolted out, much to Shikia's dismay.

"LINK! I don't know what you are feeding that horse but try not to overdo it!", Shikia shouted falling on his back due to the take off.

Link sat in the seat holding the reigns feircely, his passenger next to him could see the slight anger building up. She scooted closer to him and laid her hands on his while speaking softly in his ear. Link's grip on the reigns loosened. The woman next to him chuckled in triumph.

"now...what shall we do for the rest of the trip?", Midna asked,

Shikia poked his head out.

"ready for a game of catch up Link?", Shikia asked.

Link glared back at him causing the cat to laugh sheepishly and retreated behind the cloth. Midna saw the display and was puzzled. Navi then poked her head out.

"Link just spur Epona on...I'll deal with the idiot back here", Navi said retreating back into the wagon.

"Hey! I'm your idiot..remember that", the cat said, slightly fuming.

The two occupants of the front seat chuckled. Link cracked the reigns, he expected Shikia to complain about the sudden increase but heard nothing. The hero was pleased, he looked at his front seat partner who gestured him closer with the motion of her hand. Link got closer and she opened the curtain to the wagon. The hylian peeked inside and had to fight to not laugh, even if the cat wanted to say something he wouldn't have a mouth to speak with. Navi was on top of him keeping his lips thoroughly occupied with hers, not that Shikia was complaining.

"well at least the ride will be quiet enough to concentrate", Link said as Midna snuggled up next to him.

"how surprised do you think Zelda will be when she sees me?", Midna asked.

Link shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know...she doesn't know you came back...so I think she will be surprised", Link said.

Midna snuggled closer and quickly fell asleep, the hero sighed contently and continued their trek. The wagon rode on at a steady pace, carrying its passegers to their destination. After awhile the castle gates came within view. The guards at the gate stopped the wagon, one of them greeted Link the gave the order to open the gates. Link rode the wagon into the castle market, parking it in the stables he nudged is wife awake, she opened her eyes and starred at him sleepily.

"we're here..I'll make arrangements at an inn..come on..get up", Link said softly.

Midna nodded her head slowly, drowsiness apparent in her actions.

"Liiiink..carry me", she pouted putting her arms out.

The hero chuckled and obeyed, Midna latched onto his back. Rustling from the wagon alerted him to a welcome surprise. Shikia emerged from the back of the wagon craddling a sleepy Navi in his arms.

"lets judt get them to the inn..the meeting can wait till tomorrow", Shikia half whispered.

Link nodded then motioned Shikia to follow, the two men carried their partners to the inn. The receptionist nodded and handed them a key. They then made the trek up the stairs.

"Link...I'm sick of stairs", Shikia complained.

"you and me both man", Link agreed.

They made it to the room and gently laid their wives down, both men tucked the girls in. Shikia found two chairs next to a wall, he pushed one to Link and sat in the other one.

"So...what exactly does Zelda want...what could possibly be wrong now?", Shikia asked

"I don't know the message said it was urgent", Link responded.

Shikia kicked back, annoyed by the sudden call.

"The world better be in dire need...or close to it", Shikia said angrily.

Link shook his head.

"Goddesses I hope not", Link breathed.

The hero continued their conversation, after a few hours they tucked into bed and slept. The following morning Link awoke with no one beside him, turning over he found an irresistable sight. In front of him, in all her glory, Midna was changing, he committed to memory every curve and rune along her body. His thoughts were interrupted by the enticing voice of his wife.

"well since you're up you get changed too...I could use a free show", Midna said, not turning to face Link.

The hero chuckled and got out of bed, stripping his shirt off he hugged Midna frim behind, the touch of her skin on his worked all tiredness out of his system. Midna quickly turned around and captured the hero's lips, she broke the kiss shortly thereafter and pushed a shirt into his free hand.

"change now..that can wait till later..besides I have a surprise for you", she said, capturing Link's interest..

"surprise?", Link asked.

Midna shook her head.

"when we meet up with Zelda you will know..trust me you will like it", she said exiting the room.

Link sighed and got dressed, descending the stairs he found Midna waiting for him.

"for once you didn't take your sweet time", she said flicking some hair out of the blonde's face.

Link shook his head smiling, taking Midna's hand they walked out of the inn. Outside the fairy and the cat were waiting. The reformed group made their way to the castle, the guards led them inside immediately when they saw Link.

"The princess wishes to see you in her private quarters", one of the guards said when they went inside.

The group was escorted to Zelda's private room, the guards left and the group went inside. Zelda closed her book and stood up from her chair, she gasped in surprise when she saw the twilight princess in the flesh.

"Midna!...I was not expecting this", Zelda said excitedly then quickly calmed down.

"I didn't want any publicity...so I made sure wolfy kept everything quiet", Midna said, not letting go of Link's hand.

Zelda was curious about this action.

_" I see...so Midna did love him__", _Zelda thought.

"So princess..what did you request are presence for?...some of us like are vacations mind you", Shikia said, earning a hard nudge from Navi.

Zelda's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance or maybe anger.

_" I see some people are still irritating...I was hoping Navi would mellow him out",_ Zelda thought.

Navi sighed and gave a disaproving look at Shikia.

"Ignore him...he'll be sleeping on the floor if he keeps up", she said, glaring at Shikia to prove her point, "though I have the same question", she finished.

Shikia held his hands up in surrender, his tail dropped down, a hint at his mood, Navi read this quite easily, although the body language was different it was easy to understand.

"behave and you won't sleep on the floor then", she said still glaring at Shikia.

The cat's ears perked up and his tail swyed back and forth slowly. Zelda watched this with amazement.

_" She..made him...Behave?...not even the goddesses could tame his attitude...I suppose she has some secret", _Zelda thought, starring at the fairy in amazement.

"well Zelda..how about it?...you must have some reasn for summoning us", Link said looking at her expectantly.

_"oh goddesses the only sense of normalcy in the group..thank you gracious goddesses",_ Zelda though smiling warmly.

"I'm afraid what I've called you here for is not anything joyful or good", Zelda said.

Link and Shikia both nodded their heads.

"go on", they both said at the same time.

Midna and Navi both facepalmed.

_"I swear they just want to get this over with",_ Midna and Navi thought.

A light laugh came from the princess of Hyrule.

"well at least they are eager...although the news I brinf might change that", Zelda said.

The hero's and the cat's facial expressions hardened. Fierce eyes meant for battle fixed themselves on the princess of Hyrule.

"We're listening princess", Link said.

Zelda cleared her throat and began what would be grave news indeed.

"I'm not quite certain if what I'm saying is true..however..I believe Ganon has returned...I don't know how but I just can't shake the feeling that he has", Zelda said, the first presences of emotion starting to appear on her face.

Her listeners paid extra attention at the mentin of Ganon's possible return.

"Also I think someone may be helping him..the details were vague..I'm afraid the reports didn't offer accurate descriptions", Zelda said.

"descriptions?", Navi asked.

Zelda nodded.

"Yes the reports I'm getting are very vague however I think they are enough to worry", Zelda.

"may I ask what kind of reports are you getting", Shikia asked.

"The force I've tasked to secretely watch over Hyrule have given numerous reports of a black haired man with a dark blue coat and black pants...he was seen guiding a heavily bandaged man...however all the reports end with the two disapearing into a dark portal", Zelda finished.

Shikia's tail twitched sharply, his eyebrows furrow in a look of worry.

"zelda...when did these reports start coming in", Shikia asked.

The princess of Hyrule hid her shock from the non-sarcastic question from the cat.

"about two weeks ago...do you know something", Zelda asked.

Shikia shook his head, the worry on his face did not leave.

The five occupants of the room were then treated to the melodus voice of a familiar goddess.

"I might..however..princess", the all knowing voice of Nayru spoke out.

"well if it isn't Nayru..oh dear I hope you didn't bring that infernal locket", Shikia said tapping his foot.

The goddess flicked some of her trademark blue hair away from her face, her usual smile slowly turning to a frown.

"oh..I forgot **you** were here..oh my I hope this conversation stays civil", Nayru said in a fake sweet voice.

Navi lightly pulled Shikia back, he resisted at first but gave when he noticed the fairy was persistent.

"It will stay civil if you both keep yourselves in line...unless one of you wishes to sleep on the couch for an unimagineable amount of time", Navi said directing the last part at the cat.

The goddess and the cat quit glaring at eachother. Their faces went from anger to a more neutral state. Nayru cleared her throat and began her explanation she came to do.

"first and formost..I hate to admit this but I made a mistake", she began.

The other occupants of the room were puzzled.

"mistake?...what mistake?", Zelda asked.

"To explain in terms you can understand..when I sealled furball in the locket I pulled his soul too strongly into the locket", Nayru said giving Shikia an annoyed look.

"and what does pulling my soul into a locket have to do with our current situation?", Shikia asked.

Nayru shook her head, she knew the explanation would raise questions. The goddess pulled a sketch pad from her robe, she uncapped what appeared to be a writing device and began scribbling on a blank page. She presented her so called drawing to her audience. The picture waas crude and at first glance it was hard to tell whether the person in the drawing actually was Shikia.

"when I had furball sealled away..before I could seal him I had to first turn his physical body into his spiritual body", Nayru explained flipping a page and revealing another crude drawing.

"after I had his physical body turned into spiritual force..the locket began pulling him in", Nayru went on

She flipped a page revealling a picture in which Shikia looked split.

"since his soul resisted the process, a strain was put on his soul resulting in a split", Nayru said flipping a final page

normally this isn't too bad considering both halves usualy have equal amounts of light and darkness", Nayru said pointing to the page.

"however Shikia's soul split perfectly, the part that was light was sealled into the locket, whereas the part that was darkness vanished..to where I'm not certain", Nayru sais drawing a deep breath.

"any questions", Nayru asked.

Shikia was the first to speak,

"sure..why are your drawing so crummy", Shikia asked.

The cat found his face smacked forcebly by Nayru's drawing paad, he fell backwards from the force of the smack

"any other questions", Nayru asked with gritted teeth.

The other four occupants of the room shoock their heads.

"well I will say this if the situation is not dealt with soon Hyrule could face the same predicament it did three centuries ago", Nayru said.

"Thank you Nayru..I don't know how the situation will be dealt with but it will...I'm certain of it", Zelda said with a reassuring tone.

Link nodded and helped Shikia up.

"She's right..If neko-boy or I have anything to say about it", Link said patting Shikia's back.

The cat sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"sounds like goat-boy is ready for another adventure", Shikia chuckled.

"better believe it buddy", Link said putting an arm around Shikia's neck.

"well Nayu if thats all I guess we'll be off..unless anyone has anything else to add", Shikia said addressing everyone in the room.

The goddess was about to leave when the twilian motioned for everyone to stop.

"well I think some good news would at least take the edge off of the situation...besides I did say you would have to wait for your surprise", Midna said, grazing her fingertips across Link's left shoulder.

"I take it this is something important", Link asked turning toward his lover.

"of course", she giggle.

Midna took Link's hand and rested it on her stomach.

"Midna what are you doing", Link asked.

"oh goddesess..must I say?", Midna sighed.

Link's face went from confusion to shock.

"you're not serious..are you", Link asked wide eyed.

The exotice woman nodded. A wide smile slowly formed on Link's face, then the hero fell backwards, the cat poked him but got no response.

'wow Midna...you knocked him out..whats your secret", Shikia asked.

"well I will say this..wolfy over there will be a father", Midna said pointing to a passed out Link.

The cat starred at her and blinked a few times. His gaze venture to Link and then back to Midna. Shikia sighed then shook his head.

" I swea if the little tyke calls me uncle I'm giving you and Link..oh never mind..probably will call me uncle anyway", he said, mumbling the last part.

Midna could only laugh at this.

"and what wrong with being called an uncle", the princess of Hyrule asked.

"makes me feel old", Shikia replied.

The fairy sighed.

"dear..you three-hundred-fifty-six years old...I don't think you need help feeling old..oh and you're a year younger than me..so are you saying I'm old?", Navi asked, cracking her knuckled and advancing toward the cat, slowly.

The cat backed up and retreated only to have his back against the wall. Navi continued her advance an eerie smile on her face. Shikia gulped, that smile meant one of two possible outcome, one he wouldn't sleep that night, or two, he wouldn't sleep with her.

"Navi...lets not anything hasty..'.me?", the cat asked more than said.

Navi was right in front of him, purposely pushing her body against him.

"we've had this conversation before..you can't rape the willing and even if you aren't", she said snuggling close to his ear, "that wouldn't stop me", she whispered seductively.

The fairy backed off, a big grin set firm on her face.

"before you start complaining about feeling old..do remember that there are people older than you", she warned, softly stroking his cheek.

"well if the jokes and rape threats are finished..I do believe we have a trip to a certain sacred grove in the works", Link said, his energy getting the better of him.

"looks like someone is all fired up..well princess..and goddess..before goat boy drags us out of the room we'll be off", Shikia said

The twillian and the fairy sighed in unison.

"well princess lloks like we're off..I swear my husband is so impatient..I thought I had him trained", Midna said, rolling her eyes at the last part.

Zelda smiled softly, she knew this was the adventure life, fast, abrupt and on the go.

"Do be careful..and Midna for our sake and the child's do not push yourself", Zelda said.

The exotic mother-to-be nodded. The lone goddess in the room straightened her robes.

"well since the hero seems so impatient to begin his quest...no point in holding him here any longer", Nayru said vanishing slowly from the room.

"although I wasn't expecting a visit from Nayru I am glad..the knowledge she imparted will be invaluable on your quest..do be safe", Zelda said.

Shikia's tail twitched slightly.

"wait princess where exactly do we start...I didn't recall hearing where exactly we're supposed to start our search", Shikia asked oblivious to the fact that Navi and Midna were allready out of the room and Link was sneaking up behind him. Zelda was about to answer the cat's question but Link put his hand over the cat's mouth and started dragging him out of the room.

"thats all the questions we have princees thank you for your time", Link said, dragging a struggling Shikia.

The hero dragged the cat out of the castle, various guards snickered at the sight, Shikia raised his middle finger to them response. Once out of the castle, Link let Shikia go, the cat drew a small breath.

"Link do you have any valid excuse for you actions?", the cat growled.

The blonde man chuckled, angering the cat further, before Shikia could vent his fustration on Link, slender blue arms pulled him inside the wagon. Cries of protest were heard for a few moments then all went silent. Link sighed in contentment and climbed into the driver's seat. His wife snuggled close to him as he cracked the reigns. The traveling party made their way out of the town market and southward toward Faron Woods. Dusk had hit and night soon folowed, the moonlight shown on the road to the woods. All was tranquil. The light clip-clop of hooves on dirt was the only sound that invaded the air. The hero looked toward the approaching line of trees he knew far too well.

"brings back memories doesn't it?", he asked his exotic companion next to him

"we traveled all of Hyrule together..how could it not?", she replied.

The blonde man smiled, he hope many more memories would be made. The man snapped his fingers as if recalling a lost memory.

"although this may be early...what shall we name the child?", he asked grasping his companions's hand.

The woman retuned the gesture, tenderly squeezing his hand.

"well..if its a boy...Lix...a girl..how about a tribute to my aunt..Luna", she said, earning a soft smile from her husband.

"thank you sometimes I wonder where's I be without yo", he said laughing lightly.

The woman shook her head playfully.

"you my dear wolf would be herding goats..but instead you are at my mercy", she said ruffling his blonde locks.

"you say that as if its a nad thing", Link said.

After these words, the hero captured his wife's lips with his. Midna was more than eager for the hero's affection, for her it was a craving that for the past seven months has been satisfied completely.

"sometimes I wonder though if I'm not at your mercy sometimes", she said, her cheeks flushed lightly.

"I believe its give and take..I'm just not done giving yet", Link said tenderly, grazing his wife's cheek with his finger tips.

The two lovers relished in eachother's company, what began as a deep trust and friendship blossomed and evolved into an unbreakable bond, held fast with chains of deep affection. The familiar lush trees of Faron wood came into view and soon surrounded the wagon. The wheels creaked to a stop. The hylian undid the harness strapping his faithful horse to the wooden construct. Midna poked her head behind the curtain hiding the interior of the wagon.

"hey we're stopping for tonight..and Shikia if you wouldn't mind can you get a fie going?", Midna asked, waking the cat from his peaceful sleeep.

"Sure...try not to let this one get close to you..she snuggles to anything warm in her sleep", Shikia said pointing to the sleeping fairy.

As the cat got up and exited the wagon, his lover was allready reaching out to try and pull him back in.

"goddesses the man was right..though I don't blame her I have a hylian sized bed warmer of my own", Midna said smiling warmly at the sleeping fairy.

"though he warms much more than my bed", the twilian said placing a cover over the fairy.

Meanwhile the cat was busy starring intently at a small pile of logs.

"Shikia they are not going to catch fire just by you looking at them", Link called to his friend, tapping his foot impatiently.

The cat sighed amd snapped his fingers, the logs erupted into a healthy fire, cackling and radiating warmth.

"Shikia", Link began, "have you ever thought of doing things the conventional way", he asked.

The cat chuckled, slight anger could be seen on the hero's face.

"well...I did", Shikia started, " but..well..rubbing two sticks together..kinda boring don't ya think", he asked.

The blonde sighed, no sense in getting upset, a fire is a fire, no more, no less, It does not matter how it started, just that it started. The two males relaxed and enjoed the warmth, soon after the two women accompanying them, settled next to the fire with them. The night rolled on, the only sound heard was the chirping o crickets and the cackling of the fire, as the four travelers fell into a peaceful sleep.

Chapter 8 end

Okmai:...so flipping tired (passes out)

Shikia:...sleep man..you've earned it.

Midna:...I'M GONNA BE A MOTHER

Link:...I'M GONNA BE A FATHER

Navi: (puts a blanket over Okami) well at least he can celebrate when he gets up


	9. breaking free from the past

A soft gentle breeze weaved through the trees of Faron Woods, whisking away more long died embers of the previous night's fire. Two lovers lay tangled with each-other beneath blankets in the wagon, the woman awoke first and like every morning before she twirled and massaged her companion's otherworldly ears. This caused the neko-man to stir slightly and let out light purring. A warm smile graced the woman's features. Many mornings she has spent beside him, seeing him at peace in spite of remembering his past made her smile even more. The cat slowly awoke looking up he saw the smiling face of his wife, smirking he started the morning's foreplay.

"Good morning looks like I'm not the only happy one", he spoke.

The fairy starred quizzically at the cat till she felt something hard prod her stomach.

"when you said always in the mood...you weren't kidding", Navi whispered, snuggling closer to her lover.

Rolling him under her she assaulted the supposedly helpless cat. A certain blonde haired hero poked his head into the wagon, his expression turned a sarcastic dull when he saw the mess of white and blue hair under the covers.

"Shikia we're rolling out and try to keep the morning antics to a minimum", the hero said returning to the driver's seat.

"of course...how is Mids doing", Shikia asked softly.

"she is fine.. a little sick this morning", Link whispered.

The cat smiled at the hero, for the two it has been a long road. Climbing into the front seat Shikia helped Midna get into the back of the wagon. With a crack of the reigns the wagon jolted forward.

"back to the sacred grove wolfy?", Shikia asked.

Link nodded and continued to guide Epona along the trail to the clearing.

"Hey Shikia can I ask a favor?", Link started.

The cat made an audible sound as if to answer yes to the hero's question.

"since you and navs are gonna be around for awhile would you mind watching over my family", Link asked.

The cat chuckled, low at first.

"It's obvious you two don't age so if I could ask- why are you laughing", Link asked startled slightly by the cat's actions.

Shikia regained his composure.

"I'm sorry...its just..he asked the same me the same thing over three-hundred years ago", Shikia answered.

Link adopted a puzzled look.

"who asked you that Shikia", Link asked after recovering from his previous predicament.

"your ancestor..the hero of time", Shikia replied.

"you knew him", Link responded surprised.

The cat fell silent for a moment, he began to recall his many memories of the ancient hero.

"he became my best friend and I sort of became the godfather for his children", Shikia answered softly.

Link was a little surprised at this, the cat had more to tell.

"before I was sealed into the locket I trekked all of Hyrule fighting various supposed heroes", the neko-man explained.

"Shikia what exactly did you do to deserve being sealed away", the blonde asked.

"I can not tell you how much blood I have shed because of those fights, every person that has lost to me I killed sometimes if the fight pissed me off I'd take my rage out on the local scenery", the cat admitted.

"Zelda did say you were responsible for the reformation of many landmarks". Link added.

"I'll admit Lake Hylia was an intentional act of destruction but Death Mountain was an accident", Shikia said

Link raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"what did you do to Death Mountain", he asked hesitantly.

"lets just say its half of what it used to be...literally", the cat replied.

"why...what did you have against Hyrule", Link asked hoping to finally hear what started all of this.

Shikia paused for a second then undid his shirt as it slid to his waist Link saw what the cat could not easily put into words.

"I never received a single scar from all my fights but I can not say the same for my childhood", Shikia added.

Link could only stare, he could only imagine what Shikia went through growing up. The cat fixed his shirt, a small smile was on his face.

"but your ancestor was different, even after I almost took his life", Shikia spoke light happiness evident in his voice.

The hero's face went bewildered.

"you fought him to", Link asked.

The cat nodded.

"so you lost I take it", the hero continued.

"no..but I refuse to be the cause of fatherless children in this world.

"oh", a stunned Link answered.

"six years after that, people prayed to the goddesses to save them...che even though during those six years I did nothing...people can't let things go can they", Shikia added chuckling.

"you did kind of go on a rampage", Link answered.

"true...so you want Navi and I to be the godparents of your children eh", Shikia asked.

"I'd be honored", Link responded.

The cat laughed, he had a better deal for the hero.

"I have a better deal wolfy", Shikia stated.

"huh...how so", Link asked.

"its not that Navi and I don't age it's more of are flow of time is slower but yes we will be around for awhile", the cat started.

"I see", an enlightened hero responded.

"that being said Navi and I will watch over family through the generations", Shikia stated.

"that long", a shocked Link answered.

"yes...I made the promise to him back then as I am now", Shikia said.

"thanks and I'm glad you remember your past", Link said.

"as am I..having full use of my powers is a great thing", Shikia said cheerfully.

"so are you the way you are because you are half twilian and hylian", Link asked.

"yes and no", Shikia answered sighing.

"so will my child be the same way and what do you mean no", the hero asked turning toward the cat.

"I'll explain when we get to the sacred grove", Shikia answered.

The group sped along after reaching a secluded area, camp was setup however they quickly departed to the sacred grove. Upon arrival Shikia's ears perked up.

"so we do have a visitor", Shikia spoke warmly.

" a visitor" Navi inquired.

Link opened the door to the area to the master sword however sitting on a bench behind the sword was the goddess of power, Din,

"Din...what are you doing here", Midna asked.

The goddess emitted a warm smile.

"I'm glad to see your wish come true, both of you and congratulations on the baby I hope the child grows up well", Din said.

Before anyone could speak Shikia stepped forward.

"you know when I found out...I didn't believe it...so I'm glad you are here", the cat spoke softly.

The goddess's smile grew slightly she was happy to see him especially in such a state of peace.

"you are a lot like your father you know that...and he was a handful too...though I don't recall ever having to clean up any disastrous destruction of his making", Din spoke softly to the cat.

"I guess I cause you a lot of trouble for you, I'm sorry", Shikia apologized.

The goddess chuckled and enveloped Shikia in a tender hug, the cat returned the gesture.

"Din what exactly did you come here for...and why do you know Shikia's father", Navi asked trying to piece together the situation.

"I'm here to confirm neko-boy's suspicions as well as give a little info on pig-head's whereabouts", the goddess answered.

"okay..but how do you know Shikia's father", Midna asked.

"and why wouldn't I know my own son..I'd be a horrible mother if I didn't", Din answered slyly.

Navi's eye grew wide.

"wait..you're Hikari's mother", the fairy asked.

"that is correct", Din answered.

"and Hikari is Shikia's father", Link added.

The goddess nodded.

"so that means", Link, Midna and Navi said at the the same time.

All three stare in shock.

"you're Shikia's grandmother", all three said unbelievably.

"that is correct and fur-ball here has been quite the handful but he is just like his father", Din answered.

Shikia pulled himself away from the goddess.

"back then did you know", Shikia asked,

"not at first but was too late once I did", Din responded with slight sadness.

"that's fine after all I did kinda destroy Hyrule didn't I", Shikia answered with an equal voice.

Din's face held a knowing look, having seen what the boy had gone through he couldn't be blamed for everything.

"you were only sixteen then...given what you had went through I can't really blame everything on you", she said to comfort the cat.

"well now that that's done what about pig-head...I know he is back but what can you tell me about his companion that I don't already know", Shikia asked.

"so you know...well his companion...Shikia don't fight him I don't know what will happen but I don't want the worst case scenario either", Din warned.

"there may not be a choice grandmother", Shikia added.

The goddess's smile faded her grandson's words held more truth than she wanted to admit.

The goddess of power then turned to her sister's chosen.

"Link...I pray this is the last you have need for the Master Sword...all of you be safe", with those final words Din departed.

"so hero...ready to finish this little adventure", the cat asked turning toward his friend.

"anything involving you is never little Neko-man", Link chuckled.

"but where would they be", Midna asked.

"If I know him as well as I know myself..he is at the castle trying to finish what I started centuries ago", Shikia answered.

"Ganon", Link asked.

"no...the other half of me", the cat finished.

Navi took hold of Shikia's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"he may be the darkness that was a part of you but you are still Shikia and that will never change", she said softly to the cat, cupping his face with her hand.

"she is right you know", a gruff old voice called out.

The group turned in the direction of the voice and was graced with the presence of a tall stalfos. Link drew out the Master Sword and readied himself. Shikia held his arm out in front of Link.

"stay your blade hero..it seems an old friend has transcended death while I was away", Shikia spoke to the stalfos.

The stalfos unsheathed the weathered blade he has carried for so long.

"Its been a long time hasn't it fairy boy", the cat said smiling.

"fairy boy", Navi spoke under her breath.

The fairy looked at the stalfos, the giant fallen warrior chuckled as its one glowing eye fell on the fairy.

"you've grown a lot since I last saw you", he laughs lightly.

Navi gasps and pushes Shikia out of the way and hugs the stalfos, who grunts a little from the force of the impact.

"she missed you fairy boy", the cat commented.

The stalfos took note of the ring on Navi's hand.

"eh...so who is the lucky guy who", he started then looked at Shikia and the saw the knowing smile on his face.

"I see why am I not surprised", the ancient hero said.

The fallen warrior emitted a bright flash of light, when the light faded a man with blonde hair and attire similar to Link's stood where the skeleton once was. Navi let the man go and rubbed a few tears from her eyes. In the man's hand he still held the weathered claymore.

"Shikia...I'm sure you know what to do", the ancient hylian said calmly.

"this all started three centuries ago...I believe its about time it came to an end", Shikia directed to the old hero.

"I think its time then I give this back to you...I only hope after today that this blade sees eternal rest", the hero of time said pushing the weathered claymore into Shikia's hand.

As the old hylian hero's hand left the sword the blade began to warp, slivers of metal shed off the blade years of wear disappeared, the blade itself shrank in length. The cat studied the blade, a glossy white finish covered the entire surface from blade to hilt. The blade itself had only one cutting edge.

"thank you...I promise after this...I won't be responsible for an chaos that befalls hyrule", Shikia answered his old friend.

The hero nods and then another flash of light erupts and he is gone. The cat takes a hold of the fairy's hand. The couple turns toward the wolf and the princess.

"Link...this won't be easy I doubt Ganon will be in any condition to fight but my other half, understand that he and I have the same powers...I don't know if I'll be able to fight him on my own be careful", Shikia warns.

Link nodded and sheathed his blade, Midna took Shikia's other hand.

"I'm sure you can Shikia, and even so, he is still a part of you maybe you can reason with him", she offered.

"I hope a miracle does happen Midna, is everyone ready", Shikia asked.

"where are you taking us", Navi asked.

"Hyrule castle...its time this journey came to an end", Shikia said opening a shift portal.

The group finds themselves surrounded by black as the void lifts the familiar scenery of castle market comes into view, various citizens are seen fleeing away, looking up at the castle they find it erupt in flames.

"Link lets go, Navi stay with Midna, don't get involved with the fighting okay", Shikia said.

"I'm coming with you...and don't think I'm not helping you", Navi said back.

The cat sighed and placed a hand on the fairy's shoulder he leaned his face forward so their foreheads were touching..

"sometimes I wonder Navs...where would I be without you", Shikia whispered softly.

Navi simply smiled and embraced him, if she didn't watch over him, Din knows what will happen to him.

The group ran through the road leading to the castle gates, unconscious and injured guards lined the sides, Shikia quickened his pace, before he reached the castle gates a black haired man haired man exited carrying Zelda in his arms, upon seeing the group he effortlessly tossed the hylian princess toward Link who caught her, she was unconscious but alive.

"I've been waiting Shikia...and you brought the hero to...che a welcome bonus" the man called out.

An older man covered in Rags appeared behind him.

"we agreed Link is mine Kiro", the old man growled.

The black haired man snapped his fingers and a portal appeared behind him before the old man could utter a sound tendrils of darkness pulled him in.

"you've served your purpose Ganon now return to exile", Kiro sneered.

"traitorous brat", Ganon choked out before being pulled in completely.

"now its just you and me Shikia...lets see which is stronger shall we", Kiro boomed.

The black haired man drew a black sword from his sheath, Shikia recognized the blade immediately, it was the one he had reforged. The cat reacted inhumanly and blocked the darker one's attack by only half drawing his blade from the sheath.

"I see you managed to find this relic of a weapon", Kiro said pressing the blade harder.

"when you have companion's such things are simple", Shikia grunted.

"companions...fool", Kiro started then withdrew his sword before coming full force at the cat.

The shock wave from Kiro's attack caused the rest of the group to be blown away.

"Kiro!", Shikia yelled leaping into the air.

On the ground the three watched as bright red clashed with dark blue. Shortly after Zelda awoke upon seeing the intense fighting in the sky she panicked.

"we have to stop them..this is what Kiro wants..before it happens we have to stop them", Zelda spoke with urgency.

Link and Minda helped Zelda to her feet while Navi ran off in the direction of Shikia's and Kiro's fight.

"what are you doing Navi", Link and Midna yelled at the fairy.

"stopping those two and to talk some sense into both halves of my husand", Navi yelled back.

The hero and the two princesses just stood there unable to really think of anything to say to Navi's statement. Up above light and dark clashed endlessly.

"why do you defend them, their kind despise you", Kiro asked his counterpart.

"that was long ago things are different now", Shikia answered back.

The cat parried another swing from Kiro.

"and how long will that last, Hylians are prone to change", Kiro asked blocking another attack from the cat.

"just as anyone else is, your point", Shikia asked focusing red light into his blade.

"they may tolerate you now but look around", Kiro started.

"all the destruction you see is by my hand but since I'm half of you that makes it ours right", He sneered.

"tell me how long do you think they will tolerate you then", Kiro asked.

Shikia didn't answer the darker one, channeling more magic into his sword he a unleashed a surge of red light upon his enemy, Kiro countered by doing the same with dark blue light.

"don't you get it yet we are the same but opposite anything you can do I can", Kiro chuckled.

Again Shikia was silent and advanced upon the man jabbing his blade forward he found his attack blocked, swinging in a diagonal arc met the same result however he just as easily blocked Kiro's attacks as well.

"we know the same moves, we but a mirror of the other fool", Kiro said.

Shikia wordlessly went for a downward thrust, Kiro countered the attack before knocking Shikia's sword out of his hand then smashed his fist into the cat's chest plummeting him to the ground. Shikia glared upward at his opponent, Kiro was holding his sword and Shikia's. Kiro vaulted his sword toward Shikia pinning one of the cat's arms to the ground, a small grunt of pain came from Shikia. He vaulted the other sword and pinned the other arm down, gathering blue light in front of him it formed a long blade. Kiro grabbed the ethereal blade and aimed it at Shikia's heart.

"this is it Shikia with this I'll be complete", Kiro yelled before throwing the sword at Shikia.

The cat closed his eyes he expected the blade to pierce him, warm blood splashed onto his face but he felt no pain. Opening his eyes he saw the fairy's smiling face with a slight hint of pain.

"idiot...what do you think you are doing...kick his ass already..don't be afraid to", Navi fell over before she could finish the sentence.

The blade had pierced her below the heart, Shikia starred in horror as the life drained from the fairy. The cat pulled her close, small silent rivers of tears flowed, falling on the ground one by one. Shikia laid the fairy on the ground and removed his red coat, placing it over her, as he did so his slightly pale skin turned a deep tan, long white locks slowly faded to fiery orange. Standing up he walked slowly toward Kiro.

"Oh ready to fight are we", Kiro jeered before Shikia flashed in front of him.

Golden yellow eyes glared at Kiro, the darker one could swear he saw a mirage of a woman with similar hair, eye and skin color next to Shikia. The cat balled a fist and delivered the strongest punch he could, sending Kiro upward higher into the atmosphere, Shikia pursued. Kiro crashed into the moon's surface, getting up he looked around bewildered.

"where the hell did that strength come from", he asked.

Kiro did not get an answer as Shikia had followed him, the cat created a decent crater where he landed, stepping out of the self made hole he glared ever more at Kiro.

"I don't know where you got this power but it won't", Kiro threatened before Shikia's hand had a firm grip on his face.

Lifting him up effortlessly the cat slammed him down then treated the black haired man's face as a nail with the cat's fist as a hammer. The crater around Kiro grew with each strike from Shikia. The cat then picked up the half conscious man and threw him back toward Hyrule. As Kiro plummeted back down he saw Shikia trailing behind him. Before he could impact the ground Shikia delivered one last punch then gathered red light into a ball on his right fist.

"you won't survive this", Shikia spoke standing above the beaten darker entity.

The spiteful man choked out a laugh.

"do you really think you can kill me...we are two sides of a scale", Kiro croaked out.

"when you gave yourself a name and chose to help Ganon you broke the connection between us, now in my heart exists a tiny sliver of darkness, in you a tiny sliver of light", Shikia said.

Kiro starred wide eyed at the cat. The ball of light on the cat's fist grew, with one final punch Shikia ended a long dead conflict. The cat walked slowly back to where the fairy lay, picking her up he carried her back to where Link and the others waited. Upon seeing the orange haired cat at first they were alarmed. Zelda spoke first.

"so it is true..you really are her grandson", the princess commented.

Shikia fell to the ground still holding Navi, thin lines of tears flowed down his face. Midna and Link enveloped the suffering cat in a hug.

"even so...I couldn't protect her..whats the point of having this power if I can't protect one person", The cat howled.

The other three knew not what to say, then a low lively breeze blew past them, turning in the direction the breeze came from they saw a green haired woman standing, although her face held a smile her eyes portrayed a deep sadness.

"Shikia look at me", she spoke softly.

Hesitantly the cat turned toward the woman.

"Faorore...", the broken cat choked out.

The goddess of courage stepped forward and knelt before Shikia she placed a hand on Navi's shoulder.

"when we first met three-hundred years ago...I thought you were a heartless monster, now I see a kind man with a gentle heart, meeting her was what caused this, she changed you just as you changed her", Faorore said gently.

The goddess pulled a small emerald chain from her robe, the chain glowed then turned transparent, breaking evenly in two, half went into Navi's body the other into Shikia's.

"what did you do", Shikia asked bewildered.

"as the goddess who breathes life into all creatures in this land..this is the last I can do for my sister's grandson", Faorore said cheerfully.

A small grunt came from the fairy. Navi opened her eyes and starred quizzically into Shikia's amber orbs. Shikia embraced the fairy tightly whispering various amounts of incoherent words but Navi could tell it was Shikia.

"what happened to you while I was away", she asked.

"an unimaginable hell...I thought...I don't even want to think about it",Shikia stammered into Navi's shoulder.

The fairy embraced the cat as she did so, orange pulsed to white and tan faded to a slight pale white. Shikia turned to thank Faorore but she was already gone. Zelda stood up and surveyed the damage.

"it will take month's to repair all the damage...I suggest you four lay low, I'll handle all the publicity", she said sighing.

"are you sure Zelda", Link asked.

The princess nodded. Quietly the four escaped the vicinity of Hyrule castle, outside the bridge Epona stood, wagon ready.

"Lets go home goat boy", Shikia said with an arm around Navi.

"I agree...I think...I think two adventures is enough", Link answered.

"same", Navi added.

Loading up the wagon the four rode home, wordlessly they entered Ordin village. Several months later Zelda received a letter detailing the whereabouts of Midna's child. She smiled as she read that a healthy boy was born into this world. She saw another letter beneath it from an all too familiar cat, maids outside the princesses chambers could hear cackling for hours, a brave maid ventured into the chamber.

"princess are you okay", the maid asked.

The hylian princess turned toward the maid, who gasped.

"princess your nose", the maid panicked and withdrew a napkin from a pocket.

"thank you", Zelda said taking the napkin.

"is something wrong", the maid asked.

"oh its nothing...just a certain cat should keep personal details about his honeymoon more...private", Zelda answered.

The maid left and Zelda sighed.

"I didn't need to know every detail on why you had to replace the only queen sized bed in the Eldin Inn...he never changes", she muttered wearily.

A blonde young man closed the ancient journal he had preoccupied himself with, salty ocean air blew through his locks, getting up from his recliner he stretched then let out a refreshing sigh.

"wow my ancestor went through many things..ha..but is that cat and fairy really watching over my family", he asked himself.

"still reading that journal Link", a dark red haired young woman with dull red eyes and a beak asked.

"I'm sorry Medli I got a little sidetracked...I'll go get the boat ready", Link panicked scrambling toward the mini dock across the small island. Medli grabbed the young man's hand to stop him.

"its okay the delivery itself isn't as important as you think it besides while you were reading I peaked over your shoulder..your ancestor went through many things and met some very interesting people", Medli said inching closer to Link.

"yeah its almost hard to believe what happened all those years ago", Link said oblivious to how close Medli was.

"but what really intrigued me was what your ancestor showed about loving a person", the redhead said with a gentle voice.

"what do you mean med-", Link started as he turned to face the rito woman.

The two were mere inches apart now.

"I think I'll show rather than tell", Medli purred while closing that unbearable gap.

Link knew he had feelings for the rito, he hoped she felt the same way as when she did not have any duties to attend to she would spend time with him on his island. Feeling the force behind the kiss he knew she felt the same way, feeling bold he slid his tongue into her inviting mouth. A warm sweetness greeted his taste buds. The two parted and Link decided he wanted her to stay with him longer.

"hey Medli..wanna come with while I deliver to Windfall Island", Link asked.

"please", the rito answered quickly.

Climbing into the boat they set sail for Windfall, over the course of the trip they continued what had started earlier. As the boat rode into dock, Link hopped off and fastened it to a peg helping Medli off he secured the package and the two made their way to the milk bar to deliver it. On their way back as they walked down the stairs leading to the dock Link slipped and fell but a man with long white hair caught him.

"easy there..going down these steps sometimes makes people fall", he spoke.

Link starred into the man's bright red eyes puzzled at the color.

"you two take care now", the man hollered back as he walked slowly back to a blue skinned woman with long royal blue hair and large winds protruding from her back.

Back on the boat Medli and Link sailed back to the private island. It was nightfall so Link offered Medli a place to stay, gladly accepting it the two had a quiet dinner enjoying each-others company. As the night rolled on Link wondered as to what the sleeping arrangement would be, being the gentleman he offered Medli the bed, as he went to grab pillows so he could sleep on the floor he found slender arms pulling him onto the bed. Moments later he felt a young rito position herself comfortably by snuggling into his chest, blowing out the candle the two found sleep.


	10. A New wind

Chapter Ten: A New wind

Shikia:...wow...chapter ten..I thought this story was dead..

Author:...thanks..I've only been busy with life is all

Navi: Give him a break fur-ball..besides if he didn't have the time for this then clearly something important came up

Author: thank you Navs..and yes..something important did come up

Navi: oh in that case...GET TO WORK

Author:...sometimes I forget you can be worse than Shikia...but you're still loveable

Shikia: So why the sudden change?

Author:...well...lets just say I spent a bit of time figuring out who I was..

Shikia:...and I see you took your time

Author: Quite but enough stalling...ONWARD!

From the Author: my absence has been long hasn't it? Well I would like to think I can assure you, the reader, that there was a reason for this but I'm quite sure no word or groups of words could do this so I end this little blurb with a thank you for staying with the story for so long I can however assure you that this story is far from finished in fact I believe that I will be working on this for quite some time...cheers -Ukawareta Okami-

A New Wind

Salt scented winds blew through cloth drapes in an open window. A large mass of blankets shifted as the breeze passed. Before long a groan echoed throughout the room signaling the awakening of man with silver hair. Sitting up he yawned, desperately attempting to shake the temptations of further sleep from him. Once satisfied with his level of consciousness he trailed a hand down the back of his partner, tracing incoherent shapes on her skin. He was rewarded with a blue skinned arm wrapping around his waist. He let out a silent chuckle

" And she gives me grief about not being a morning person", the man thought out loud.

The man continued his actions hoping she would wake but soon sighed in defeat as he only succeeded in lulling her further into deep sleep.

" Fine...drastic measures are in order then", he sighed.

Moving his hand to her front he delved further letting his fingers grace her womanhood he parted the folds, a light gasp from his partner spurred him further sinking his fingers into her vice he applied feather like pressure increasing as gasps turned to moans, allowing his gaze to travel south he could only mentally face-palm at the apparent tent that was growing from the sheets

"And here I am trying to wake her...could ya take a day off?", he asked softly.

Redirecting his attention to his lover he sank his digits further deepening the moans and mewls from his partner, he could feel her walls tightening around his fingers, daringly he increased his pace moments later the woman beside him let out a loud cry of pleasure assuring him of her climax. He knew now she was awake and expected a form of reprimand he could only hope she would be easy on him. The woman sat up revealing her luscious blue figure, before the man could speak he was hushed by a slender finger pressed to his lips, discarding the sheet to the floor she fluidly sat herself upon his lap. The man grinned at the sleepy lust filled eyes of his wife.

" I thought we agreed no morning foreplay at the beginning of the week Shikia", she spoke with words laced with desire and need.

"foreplay?...I was just trying to get you up", Shikia answered sheepishly.

A murmur of acknowledgment was all he got before he realized her gaze was cast downward toward his erection resting in front of her vice. Although he couldn't see it he knew she was smirking, he emitted a low hiss as her hands engulfed his shaft. Pumping her husband she relished in the playful torture her hands unleashed upon him.

"Navs...come on..I know what I did was wrong but this is torture", Shikia pleaded.

Following her husband's wishes she stopped but noted the almost disappointed look on his face, not giving him a chance to speak she raised her hips up quickly then impaled herself on his erection letting out a small cry at the sensation of being filled. Locking her legs around his waist she rode him enjoying the rhythmic feel as her insides were filled and vacated repeatedly.

"Navs...I didn't intend to..ah!", The cat groaned trying not to lose himself in the experience his wife was giving him.

The fairy grinned at the cats antics, deciding to silence him she pressed her lips to his, an act which the cat returned in earnest. Shikia resolved himself to finish what he foolishly started, gently forcing Navi onto her back he pounded into her giving her a taste of her own medicine.

" I was hoping you'd do that handsome I can't be doing all the work", she commented forcing the cat deeper into her.

Shikia mentally sighed, he quickly realized he had played into her game but found the reward for doing so was worth it he would make sure she was thoroughly pleased. The session continued as Shikia flipped Navi over and entered her once more, finding the fairy's weak point he assaulted her wings with his mouth playfully nibbling on them. Navi had to bite her lip to restrain a moan. The cat would not let up he as determined to leave her satisfied and speechless, lifting her up he laid down with her on top of him, kneading her mounds as he slid in and out of her, her moans only served to drive him further, feeling her walls clamp around him he knew she was close, quickening his pace he poured his essence into her as she climaxed. The two caught there breath still joined, the cat's hands absently traced circles on her stomach.

"okay...I guess I can forgive you for this...once", Navi chided playfully, pressing into her husband.

Shikia played with strands of her hair while nuzzling into her neck. Breathing her scent he planted light kisses on her neck. Navi let out a sigh of bliss no matter how much time passed she would never tire of the cat's morning affections.

"Care to join me in the shower", she asked grinding her hips into his.

"For you dear..anything...but lets be clear showers are for cleaning up", he responded lifting her up and carrying her to the shower.

"I have no doubt about the cleaning part but a little fun with the suds never hurt anyone", she giggled.

A weary sigh escaped from Shikia, he had to thank the goddesses for his stamina otherwise his wife would have been a widow by now.

Nautical miles away a distinct humming could be heard from the kitchen of a certain hero.

"he may be a hero but no man turns down a good breakfast", a red haired rito woman spoke tending to a pot filled with an orange soup.

"I'm glad his grandmother taught me the recipe..I have to admit..it's quite the soup" she continued stirring the pot tenderly.

A soft masculine yawn reached her ears she couldn't control the smile that spread on her face.

"He certainly isn't a morning person..no matter I'm sure he will want to devour his breakfast", she spoke softly reaching for a bowl.

footsteps echoed behind the woman before she could set the bowl down strong arms encircled her waist she could feel tender kisses being placed on her neck.

"if this is my usual morning routine then I might just wake up early everyday", Link spoke burying his head in the woman's hair.

"Aren't we the affectionate one..I had no idea the hero of winds was a Casanova", Medli with a flushed face.

Link could only chuckle, it wasn't often he could let out this side of him, he couldn't help but relish in her scent, however his stomach had other priorities, he recognized the alluring aroma of his grandmother's famous soup. Shifting his head to her shoulder he gazed hungrily at the pot on the stove.

"oh of course..hero or not all men wake up to the smell of food...if your just a little patient I promise you'll have a good breakfast..okay", she said sweetly gently pushing the hero toward a chair.

Breakfast for the two consisted of light banter the occasional kiss and the usual morning cleanup. Link hummed contently as he washed the dishes, in his mind he pondered options, today Medli would leave for dragonroost to attend to her duties as Valoo's attendant.

"hey Meds..I was wondering", Link began uncertain as to how this would play out.

"what is it Link", she asked putting away dry dishes.

"Uh...", he started rubbing the back of his head, "Well...you know you've been spending a lot of time here and..", he stammered out

"Do you not like my visits?" Medli asked with a frown.

"WHAT!?..No..I um.I mean...I really like you and your visits..and...", Link confessed.

The Hero of winds face could be seen sporting a shade of red that bordered both comical and cute. Link took a deep breath and decided it was better to lay his feelings out for the girl.

"what I'm saying Meds is...I really like you and..if its okay..when you're not being an attendant..you mind being with me?", the Hero asked eyes cast toward the window.

The rito allowed a moment to study the man before her, a red hue was still apparent on his face, his held a serious gaze, one that is not currently on her she understood why though. For all his courage he was shy and this was a new concept for him, and for her as well but he needed an answer. Taking slow steps forward she embraced her hylain friend, or perhaps lover with care.

" You know..there are easier ways to ask someone to be your girlfriend..but yes I will Link", she replied rubbing her beak in his chest.

"but..we need to hurry..komali...said that I needed to be there early today and quill seemed flustered yesterday as well..I hope nothing is wrong", she continued with a look of worry.

"Don't suppose I could tag along..to help", Link asked sheepishly.

"of course, komali would love to see you", Medli said happily.

With the cleaning done Link prepared the boat and the two set out for dragonroost, given a favorable wind the trip was only a few hours, docking at the island the two were greeted with energetic shouting.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I WILL MAKE THE DELIVERY I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN RUN ON WATER ALL MAIL IS HANDLED BY US SHIKIA", the familiar voice of quill cried out.

"Quill seems upset...think this might have something to do with why you are needed early", Link asked.

The rito girl sighed she had heard that name before and while the person in question was on good terms with the rito he brought an endless amount of frustration on Quill.

"Lets go...it looks like bringing you was a good idea", Medli deadpanned grabbing Link's hand and dragging him up into the Rito main dwelling.

"Look Quill I get it you want either yourself or a rito to deliver the letter and the package but everyone you have sent comes back and reports that they can't reach the intended recipient...I owe you a few favors anyway...let me help", A White haired man said gently to Quill.

"Shikia..We Rito pride ourselves with being able to deliver any parcel in our possession without fail...I would like to accept your offer but this is something we Rito must do...I'm sorry but I must ask you to not help us in this endeavor", Quill explained.

The familiar sound of boots on wood reached the ears of those present in the room, upon sight of the visitors Quill allowed a small smile.

"Medli..Link thank the goddesses you're here..komali needs you...though I feel this has something to do with this package...and no Shikia I will not have you attempting any impromptu deliveries", Quill finished.

"We will be quick then quill it was nice to see you", with that Medli sped off in search of komali, Link attempted to follow but was stopped by Quill.

"Actually Link a moment please I need your assistance with something", Quill spoke sadness apparent in his voice.

"what do you need Quill you know I'm always willing to help", Link said with warmth.

" A while ago I received a package for a client but it would seem that my carriers are having trouble delivering it I suspect komali is going to send Medli to deliver it which is why I need you to accompany her...while I can't have you delivering the package yourself I do believe there will be no problems if medli is holding it..I hope", Quill finished.

"Is there something about the package..this seems abnormal", link asked curious.

"The instructions on the package state delivery by rito only however no rito has been able to deliver the package...I've asked why but no one is willing to tell...Link..please accompany Medli I don't like this situation at all", Quill answered.

"If that's the case then I suppose you will have no objections to me tagging along...well..if its okay with the kid that is", the man known as Shikia spoke.

"I'm not a kid I'm the hero of winds", Link shot back angrily at the man.

"whoa..Kid's got spunk..I like that...but a hero..man...they come in all shaped and sizes these days", Shikia joked.

Link continued to glare at the man although with cat ears atop his head he found this task rather difficult.

"Take it easy kiddo..I know who you are..just a little surprised...but I have a feeling that title isn't just for show...so what about it Quill any objections to me tagging along", Shikia asked.

"That is for Medli and Link to decide I have no right to meddle in their affairs", Quill spoke.

"And why should I let you come...what can you do", Link asked smugly.

"Anything I want kid", Shikia replied back with equal smugness.

Link's glare intensified.

"meet me outside then if you think you can handle it", Link spat walking to the balcony.

Shikia followed an amused smirk on his face once outside he whistled.

"damn nice view", he commented looking at Link he chuckled the young hylian stood sword drawn.

"Allright...guess I got time to play", Shikia said planting his sword into the wood.

"what..not gonna use your sword", Link asked challengingly.

"Against you..please..no need", The neko man laughed.

"you're going to regret that", Link said thrusting his sword forward.

As the tip of the blade neared Shikia jumped landing gracefully on the sword, the smirk never left his face.

"you know kid..ya got good form but you're too slow..so tell me..what do you do when you have no sword", as he said this he jumped again forcing the sword on the ground before the blade fully impaled into the wood he had already spun around grabbing his sword and pointing it at the hylian.

"well kid..what now", He asked blade at the boy's neck.

*What the...how is anyone that quick...that's not even human*, Link thought.

Shikia retreated his blade using his foot he kicked the blade into the air catching it and returning the weapon to the owner.

"Don't take it personal..just means you still have a lot to learn...hope you're cooled off now.

A soft padded creak was heard by both men.

"Shikia...what are you doing", A very familiar rito woman asked.

"well well...looks like the little princess grew some wings", he called back joyfully.

"Save it...every time you show up...some form of chaos happens", Medli scowled.

Her eyes fell upon Link's form and immediately anger was apparent on her features.

"So...first you harass Quill for a delivery now you decided a little spar with my boyfriend was in order..you..you..are incorrigible", She seethed advancing upon the neko man with hostile intent.

"Well...I see someone grew up a little..good to see that..but uh..mind keeping the damage minimum got other things that need to be done today and hospitalization was not on my plans", He defended.

before Medli could take another step link stood up and tenderly grabbed her hand.

"meds...I started it besides didn't even leave a scratch", Link spoke in hopes of quelling her anger.

"Why do I believe you but can't help but think he goaded you into it", Medli sighed.

"I'm glad you know me so well princess", the cat replied with an eye roll.

"I just hope that today doesn't get anymore complicated" medli said with exhaustion.

"with me around princess complicated is a way of life", Shikia jested annoying the rito further.

Were it not for Link's urging medli would have responded to that comment, but there were other more important matters to attend to, that package wouldn't deliver itself after all.

"Just so we are clear Shikia I am the one delivering this package...Link and you are just here for any **complications** that may arise", Medli spoke glaring ever fiercely at the cat.

"I like your optimistic approach..I was already expecting trouble", Shikia sang happily.

"Shikia...you don't expect trouble you want it", medli deadpanned.

Link sighed and slumped his shoulders he was hoping for the trip to consist of only the two of them..now he has to put up with some strange eared man who has a talent for annoying his girlfriend.

"you must be a real hit with the ladies Shikia", Link jeered catching the attention of said man.

"Well...I don't know about that...my wife certainly can't get enough of me", Shikia replied.

Link had to hold back a laugh, "you?!...Married?!...She must have the patience of a saint", Link said disbelieving.

The cat chuckled, "Kid...you have no idea"

The rest of the walk to the boat was rather quiet, the trio settled in and began the voyage the cat fell asleep, Link felt it was time for answers.

"meds...who is he?", Link asked reclining against the boat.

The rito sighed while she had plenty of positive things to say about the man she wasn't about to leave out the other part of his history with the rito.

"for all intents and purposes he is an ally of the rito but as you can see he can be at times a handful but he means well in fact I have never seen him purposely hurt anyone and from what the elders have told me he is a very kind man albeit a little eccentric", Medli finished hoping the explanation was enough.

"A handful...that's putting it lightly...but that can't be all", link queried further.

"You could've just asked kid I don't bite...well...unless my wife is involved..hehe..anyway..you already know my name as far as who I am..a traveling delivery man would be a start", Shikia spoke.

"who just happens to know quite a bit about swordplay?", Link added raising an eyebrow.

The cat chuckled amused by the man's words, kid did have a point though.

"well..did spend quite a bit of time training with a sword..prefer a scythe personally but wife said to pack light so swordplay it is then", Shikia continued earning minor curiosity from the hero.

"Your wife...what kind of person is she..I only met her once", Medli asked hoping to understand what kind of person could possibly have the tolerance to put up with such a man.

"Where to begin...ah..our first meeting I cracked a joke about her and was knocked in the face...only person I know with the courage to reprimand me when I act..uh...irrational", he explained.

"Sounds like she is really strong.." medli said shivering slightly

"well...yeah..strong is a good word...without her...I don't wanna know what would happen to me", Shikia spoke starring up at the sky.

"causing all manner of chaos and destruction probably", Link snickered.

"nah...I already do that..heheh", Shikia said playfully.

A peaceful silence pervaded the boat, Medli retrieved the old journal and coaxed Link into reading more she was rather curious as to the ending as they were close to finishing it. Shikia saw this and smiled, fond memories returning.

"where ever you are wolf boy..i hope you're happy", he said quietly returning to his cat nap.

Hours passed and islands appeared and disappeared from view eventually the island in question came into view, it possessed a small beach with a lush thick forest behind it, there were no buildings to be seen only a dock that the boat was tethered to, casually strolling onto the island the trio made way to the forest, sparse directions given indicated that the address was beyond the forest.

"you'd think someone would greet us by now", Link spoke up with a bored expression.

"If I had to guess this island is only home to an individual or a small family or perhaps none at all...rather strange if the latter is true, Shikia added sensing the surrounding area.

The cat could not sense another presence, a fact that unnerved him entirely, the situation was proving to be unfavorable and every moment here proved more and more grim, danger he could feel it, the ever familiar presence of death, it was around them and closing in, the fact he could sense no one else added to his worry.

"Link...have your sword ready...", Shikia said tail swishing back and forth slowly.

"there is no one here", Link replied.

"I know...that's what worries me", the cat said drawing his blade.

A stray wind blew, yet as if mocking them, all was quiet, not a monster or any such manner of chaos. The grim presence Shikia felt before dissipated, the cat would not let up his guard.

"..hmm...false alarm, thought I sensed trouble but could have just been a cold chill, still...keep that sword ready Link", Shikia said beckoning the group forward.

"That presence you felt before...you think that could be the reason for the other failed deliveries?", Medli asked.

To this both men nodded but continued their trek through the forest, once to the other side they found a house, an old man lounged in a chair just outside, seeing the three the man sat up, upon seeing the package he smiled.

"so it has finally arrived excellent I was worried it would never come and by rito no less, thank you dear", at that the old man took the package.

The old man however was not finished.

"Now I suppose I owe you an explanation you see the object inside that package seems to dislike anyone but a rito, so I made sure that I included that in the instructions, here take this payment for your trouble and thank you again", with that the old man went inside.

Since the delivery was complete the trio trekked back to the boat once at sea the questions started.

"Okay.. .happened" , Link asked.

"That...was..well..unexplainable", Shikia answered.

"What do you mean unexplainable...you should be an expert on this Shikia", Medli added.

"I have never heard of an object that only likes Rito so don't expect me to have an answer", Shikia defended.

"well what matter is that the delivery was completed without any complications", Link said with joy

"Well I'm gonna take a nap then try to behave you lovebirds", Shikia yawned dozing off.

Taking this as their cue Medli pulled out the journal and Link sat beside her, continuing where they left off, however something was on Link's mind the journal mentions a friend of the hero of twilight whose name just so happens to be Shikia.

"Hey meds, how old is Shikia", Link asked.

To this the rito shrugged, the rest of the trip home was spent with lingering questions.

Okami: So I decided since I've been gone for so long I'd give ya a steamy lemon to enjoy

Navi: really?...two years...and this is what happens?

Shikia: I'm not complaining

Medli: so this is what happened at the end of every chapter

Twilight Link: you'll get used to it

Wind waker Link:...wait...aren't you dead!?

Shikia: Wolf Boy!

Twilight Link: hey man and no my descendant I'm not dead just in the twilight realm time passes different their.

Wind Waker Link: O.o

Navi: its good to see you're okay how are the kids?

Twilight Link: good

Okami: well with that I say my goodbye's, till next time folks


End file.
